Take Your Pick
by Calypso90
Summary: AU. Uther thinks it's finally time for Arthur to marry and the contenders have already been chosen. Mixed feelings, playful bantering and humorous drama await. But what everyone's actually dying to know is: Who will Arthur choose?
1. Uther's Kind of Compromise

Moin moin (It's German for Hey)! I was watching this teen chick flick movie just the other day with a bad ass female lead character and that's when this story popped into my head and I just couldn't let it pass. Personally, I love it when the heroine is like some pugnacious rebel or intelligent daredevil who leaves everyone speechless and impressed. Delight!

Anyhow, I thought Arthur might need some female competition to mess with his head. It's time to level the playing field, girls! Haha – P.s. I'm not a feminist or anything. I just love girl-boy-bantering.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Uther's kind of compromise**

It had been another typical day for Arthur – meetings with the guards and townspeople, training with the knights, looking over papers and ordering Merlin around incessantly. Nothing out of the ordinary which was exactly dire, but it wasn't great either – simply boring. Everything was mere routine and Arthur was living his life by a check-list. He let out a deep sigh.

Arthur was preparing for a one-on-one dinner with his father, for Morgana was to dine with some of the ladies of the court. That was a sure way of sucking the fun out of the occasion. Being alone with his father in one room seldom ended well. Usually they started with small talk, discussed a few bureaucratic things and how the knights' training was going. Never anything personal. After that silence bore it's way through – it was deafening. It was a reflection of how little they had in common. In their case the saying 'like father like son' couldn't have been more erroneous. Sometimes the fact saddened him – but then again Arthur didn't want to be much like his father; he only longed for his approval like any son would.

Of course, he never showed that on the outside. He kept his thoughts to himself and simply obeyed. After all, he was only the prince and not king. It was easier that way. Maybe that was the reason why he behaved like a selfish spoilt prat towards everyone else. It was easier and how his father acted. Besides, he enjoyed all the attention and admiration, there was nothing he couldn't have.

He seated himself opposite his father who had opted not to take his place at the head of the table for tonight. This meant his father had something more serious to discuss. Dread washed over him. Again they exchanged pleasantries until his father came down to business. Uther pushed aside his plate, laid both elbows on the table and clasped his hands together.

"Son, there is something of grave importance I must discuss with you. You and I are both well aware, that you are the only heir to my throne. And when it is time for you to become king, I want you to be ready. And in order to do so, you must find a suitable queen with whom you can father healthy children, preferably boys, and rule over Camelot."

The moment Uther had mentioned the word 'heir', Arthur had known in which direction their conversation was heading. It was the first time his father had addressed marriage, but until today Arthur had been able to postpone it. No question, he was by far old enough. He knew of cousins who had married as young as sixteen. There was nobody in Camelot that would come in question – he was sure of that. For reasons unknown to him, Camelot's ladies of court were mostly unappealing or daft as bread and gossiping hens – except for Morgana, of course. Anyway, his father surely wanted him to marry someone wealthy and influential as to profit the kingdom. He was no romantic – hell no – but an arranged marriage appealed even less to him.

Arthur just stared blankly at his father, wanting to hear him out first before he said anything to hasty. But headaches were commencing, so he rubbed his temples.

"You have shown no special interest in anybody at our court which actually comes quite in handy. Camelot would benefit far more if you married someone from another kingdom. But that's no secret to you. You may interject that I was lucky enough to marry a woman I loved – your mother. And I do not want to refrain you from that privilege. But the matter is pressing so we must compromise", Arthur explained.

His father's last words sparked Arthur's attention again. How could you compromise those two aspects? His father had often enough preached about how married couples often started off as complete strangers and gradually worked their way from friendship to companionship which then grew into love. Yeah, right. A whole lot of bull, if you asked him.

"Compromise…what do you mean by that?", Arthur inquired.

"Well, I'm going to give you options", Uther stated.

"Options…", Arthur echoed.

"Yes, exactly. I don't want to force you to marry a certain someone, so I've decided to invite a few selected candidates which you shall choose from. How does that sound?", Uther asked far too keenly thinking Arthur would be happy about the whole ordeal.

Arthur kept silent for a moment – too many thoughts running through his mind. And having his father stare at him the whole time wasn't helping in ordering them.

"How generous of you father", Arthur replied sarcastically forcing himself to smile, but it wasn't working very well.

Uther didn't pick up on the sarcasm. He had dearly hoped for Arthur to agree and just hearing any kinds of words of approval obviously numbed his perception.

"Delightful. I mean, I know it's not the ideal situation but for others it is custom. Anyway what could be so bad about having a handful of girls hovering around you?", Uther laughed joyously.

At first thought his father's words weren't exactly soothing but he was a guy after all, so the idea was kind of engaging. But, then again, he had endured enough girls throwing themselves at him until present – the whole thing about being Prince of Camelot and all – and most of the time it had been atrociously annoying seeing that they were unattractive and hollow. He had often fled to Morgana for refuge. He feared 'the selected candidates' would be no different and that's what put him off completely.

"I'm not so sure about this father. Why are you rushing this all of a sudden?", Arthur opposed.

"Firstly, because you don't seem to be getting a move on and I want to die knowing you married. And secondly, because we have ceased all wars, so now is the perfect time to forge new alliances and strengthen Camelot", Uther announced.

"And forging new alliances is only possible if I marry someone?", Arthur asked rhetorically.

Uther was slowly getting aggravated. "Now, don't start playing stupid with me. We've talked this over many times. You know how these things work", Uther exclaimed, "In any case, the matter is settled. I have already sent out the invitations. The candidates are to arrive in two days time. So, you better get a grip of yourself until then."

Arthur couldn't believe his father. Like so often, Uther didn't care about his opinions, rarely listened let alone took them into consideration. And even know, in such an important matter – it was about his future wife and life after all – his father chose to go over his head and decide everything. Arthur felt like lunging at his father in that moment. Countless feelings were churning inside of him – anger, despair, sorrow, fear but also a little hope. Hope, after all, was the only thing left he had to cling onto – he couldn't disobey his father – so he just wished that one of the 'candidates' would somehow meet his expectations.

"Alright, father. Seeing that there's no possible way out of this, I guess I'll have to go along with it. At least you are giving me the opportunity to choose, even if it be with boundaries. You needn't worry; I will have pulled myself together until they arrive", Arthur consented.

Uther's face relaxed and he smiled victoriously. He loved winning even if it meant his son being miserable.

"I knew you'd come to your senses. You're a smart man after all."

"Huh, yes, well, now that we've discussed all the important matters for the day, I think I'll head to bed if you don't mind. Training today was overly exhausting", Arthur excused and readied himself to stand up.

"Of course, of course. You need your rest. Strenuous days lie ahead of you, so get as much as you can get", Uther appealed to him, leaning back in his chair, fully aware that Arthur simply wanted to get away from him.

"Thank you, father. I bid you good night, too", Arthur finished off and left for his chambers.

Just to give you guys a heads up – I'm writing two stories simultaneously, so it might take a while till I post the next chapter. Apart from that real life calls – university is a killer sometimes. If you get what I mean. But I'll try my best – if need be I'll sacrifice a few hours sleep : )


	2. The Line Up

First of all, thank you for your reviews! I know there aren't all too many yet, but honestly each one just makes me joyous – and then I always decide to continue a little bit with the next chapters.

Today was fairly rough – 10 hours Uni (5 in Biochemistry!) – but I just couldn't resist to finish the second chapter and post it. After all, everybody needs something cheerful to come back to, so I just hope this kind of sweetens your evening : )

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Line Up**

The past two days had gone by in a daze. Thinking about the arrival of the "selected candidates", as his father tended to call them, and the whole marriage ordeal made Arthur feel sick to the stomach. He had pondered on the matter for hours and barely slept the first night, but as the second day arrived he decided to wipe everything from his mind and just wait for the dreadful moment to arrive. After all, it had all been settled and there was no fleeing for him.

His father had announced the arrival of the foreign princesses or ladies – Arthur wasn't sure himself – to Camelot the next day. The reason was self-explanatory – the prince was to choose a wife. Wonderful. From that point on chaos reigned in the castle. Everyone was preparing for the arrival and planning the schedules for their elongated stay. The hustle and bustle set Arthur's nerves even more on edge. _The next couple of weeks are certainly going to be gruelling_, he had thought.

Of course, Merlin had caught on to Arthur's exceptionally bad mood and had tried to lighten him up. It had worked slightly. But then again, why should he listen to Merlin. What did he know?

Uther had told Arthur to wait in the throne room while he went out to welcome the "candidates". It seemed he wanted it to be a grand surprise when he himself introduced each of them to his son. _Great, served to me like on a platter_, he had mumbled. He didn't even know how many ladies his father had invited. His lack of insight was excruciating. He felt like a helpless pawn to his father. But what could he do against it.

So, Arthur sat himself in his chair – next to his father's – and waited nervously. Merlin had volunteered to be his lookout and to inform him once everyone approached. For once a good idea from his part. And so, Merlin finally entered hastily giving Arthur the warning look and went to stand beside him in the background. Arthur breached himself and stood up when the oak doors tore wide open.

His father was the first to enter. He was smiling energetically, striding to his throne. _Dear God._

"They're all here Arthur. And I must compliment myself – the candidates are exceptional", Uther stated.

"Just out of curiosity father, how many are there exactly? And where are they?", Arthur grumbled.

"Well somebody is impatient. I knew you couldn't wait to meet them. I'll be calling them in one by one, you just wait and see", Uther said merrily, "Oh, how I love the suspense."

"Indeed. I'm literally sitting on the edge of my seat", Arthur commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh. "So, let's get this started, shall we."

Uther just nodded and waved to the guard to let in the first candidate.

"Princess Vivian ", the guard announced.

Arthur felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He had met Princess Vivian and her father King Olaf on various occasions because his father had tried to keep up an amiable rapport. His task had therefore been to entertain Princess Vivian 24/7. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, but utterly annoying. She giggled like a silly pubescent girl, was completely superficial and conceited like no other. All she ever talked about were clothes and hair and tedious gossip – Arthur usually tuned out after mere seconds. And he knew for a fact, that King Olaf was one of those completely overprotective fathers who would without hesitation kill anybody who simply came too close to Vivian without his permission. But it had been a while since their last encounter – maybe she had changed.

Vivian was kind of skipping towards Arthur who had descended the few steps to welcome her. He held out his hand and waited for her to place her's in his. When she did, he softly kissed it, as was expected of him. And that's when she let out that high-pitched giggle of hers. _Nope, no change. _

"Prince Arthur, how very nice to meet you again", she squeaked and curtsied.

"Indeed, how …pleasant", Arthur shortly paused in order to find an appropriate word – even though pleasant was far from what he thought their meeting to be.

That's when Uther stepped in. "Yes, King Olaf sends his regards, Arthur. Princess Vivian has told me just how excited she is to be here. Isn't that right?", Uther asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm extremely delighted to have been invited. I very much look forward to our time together", she answered, glaring at Arthur the whole time, trying to catch his gaze.

"Wonderful", Uther chimed. "Well, then I hope you do not mind if we proceed?"

"Not all, your Highness", Vivian said and moved to stand at the sidelines.

Again Uther signalled the guard.

"Lady Margarit from Garson."

Arthur had never met the Lady Margarit but she was rumoured to be extensively knowledgeable and sophisticated. _Promising._ And then she turned the corner and entered the room. _Okay, forget that. Now I know why they only speak of her intellect._ He didn't want to be offensive but Lady Margarit was, well how should he put it - unsightly - oh to hell with politeness – more or less ugly. Her proportions were all wrong – making her look slightly disfigured. Her straight black hair was sort of glued to her scalp, all flat and then tied into a low ponytail and her face was covered in spots. And she seemed so plain, no charisma whatsoever. It didn't matter how smart Lady Margarit was, it could never make up.

Again Arthur bowed and kissed the lady's hand. She curtsied in return.

"Prince Arthur", she spoke in her monotone voice "how gratifying to meet you. Your incessant courage and incomparable talent precede you. I am highly anxious to see what else you hold in store."

_Is she flirting with me? Please, let this end. _

Arthur cleared his throat. "That is very kind but I fear I might not live up to all those glorifying rumours as much as I would desire it. But I have heard many a person talk of your astounding intellect."

"Yes, I will not deny it. But, really, in your case there is no need for false modesty. Especially not when employed so obviously", she replied.

_Oh, great, she's one of those boastful smart-ass types. This just keeps on getting better._

Arthur didn't know how to respond, so he simply smiled. _God, honestly, kill me now and spare me the pain. _

"The Lady has a point Arthur", Uther pointed out. "You have proven your bravery and displayed your skill many times - as is expected of a prince of such noble blood."

Arthur turned to his father merely nodding in response. He folded his hand behind his back and waited for his father to call for the next "candidate".

"Guard, please introduce our last guest", Uther ordered.

Arthur didn't know whether to be glad or discontented over there only being one more candidate. The first two had been disappointing - to say the least - meaning that with only one left, the stakes were very high. For the first time, Arthur wished his father had invited something more like a handful or a dozen – at least then the chances of finding someone would have been more promising.

Now, his hands were sweating and his heartbeat fastened. _Please, please, please let her be acceptable._ He wanted to shut his eyes, but that was hardly an option. So instead they transfixed on the doorway – scanning for a first glimpse.

"Princess Guinevere of Cameliard."

_Guinevere_, the name sounded royal and echoed in his head. He liked it, but had never heard it before. The sound of her paces brought back his focus and he gave her a quick glance over. She was attractive, no doubt. The seldom raw-beauty-type rather than the dolled-up one. And a little bit more exotic – unlike many other ladies who seemed to resemble each other. She wore a deep violet dress which suited her darker complexion perfectly and the golden band around her waist accentuated her slim figure. Her hair was charcoal black and curly – it seemed to flow free with a will of its own. She had an unbelievable allure – like wherever she appeared her presence would be noticed.

This time Arthur was first to speak. "Princess Guinevere, I am delighted to welcome you to our kingdom. How was your journey?", he inquired while greeting her in the same manner as the others.

"As I am elated to have received this exclusive invitation", Guinevere replied, forcing herself to smile. "The journey was fairly agreeable, but as you would probably know, riding horseback hours on end does tend to get slightly uncomfortable and tiring - especially when riding through rough terrain."

Her answer surprised Arthur. It was uncommon for a lady, let alone a princess, to travel by horse. And there lay a great distance between Cameliard and Camelot. They must have travelled for days, meaning that without a carriage she had willingly slept out in the open.

"You travelled the long distance by horse?", Arthur questioned her curiously. "Surely, you yearned for more restful and secure means of travel?"

Guinevere didn't know what Arthur was trying to get at. Riding her horse was so natural to her, she wouldn't have travelled any other way. Carriages – like the ones Princess Vivian and Lady Margarit had arrived in – were out of the question. They were impossible to manoeuvre, attracted too much attention and just sitting inside the whole way was prone to be an utter bore. Racing away on her horse, having the wind on her face and blow through her air and being able to control the direction was definitely better.

"Rather on the contrary, Sire. I find carriages redundant. They are neither more restful nor more secure. The jolting is nauseating, not to mention that it feels like you're cooped up in a small gloomy box and as for security: one is always most secure on horse – it's faster, more agile and more flexible. I doubt you would disagree?", Guinevere answered back, once more forcing a smile.

Again, her reply took Arthur by surprise. She was obviously not spoilt or narrow-minded – definitely a plus. What bothered him was her smile. It was different from how Vivian and Margarit had beamed at him – it was more subtle and appeared somewhat forced – like she wasn't thrilled to be in Camelot at all.

"True, I would not contradict that. I too prefer to ride on horse, no matter the circumstances", Arthur agreed.

Uther had been fairly quiet throughout the whole endeavour – not wanting to comment all too much on his "candidates" yet. But now he cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"Princess Guinevere, tell me, how is Cameliard these days? I heard of difficult times in the past", Uther inquired.

Guinevere had been expecting such questions at some point. "Cameliard is very well, your Highness. Indeed, in the past we have had to struggle with famines and draughts but luckily we have invented effective means to cope with those problems. In the last few years Cameliard has prospered and I am glad to relay that we have avoided disputes or wars of any kind. Retaining peace has become essential to my father and to our people", Guinevere informed him.

"I am glad to here that everything is going so well. I gravely regret that Camelot was unable to be of assistance", Uther replied.

Quite unlikely, Guinevere thought. She knew her father had asked for Camelot's help, but Uther had refused. Bringing up all kinds of excuses – the distance, enduring shortages of their own, ongoing quarrels with enemy kingdoms. But her father had known that it was egoism and self profit that kept Uther from helping.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Sire. Your kingdom had enough worries of its own at the time therefore it is understandable", Guinevere feigned.

"Hmm", was all Uther said and resolved to nodding repeatedly. "Very well, I believe our guests have all been introduced. I suggest that the ladies get settled in their chambers and we shall meet again for dinner in the dining hall. My dears the servants shall assist you."

Vivian, Margarit and Guinevere curtsied in unison – once towards Arthur and then towards Uther -and turned to leave. The moment they had exited the room, the guards closed the heavy wooden doors and Arthur went to slouch in his chair.

"So, what's your first impression my son? I believe I have made good choices with those three", Uther said completely convinced.

Arthur did not want to argue now, so he refrained from speaking his mind and just agreed with his father. "Yes, your intuitions were quite correct. They are certainly all unique characters with favourable attributes."

Merlin who had behaved passively the whole time, as was expected of him as a servant, couldn't withhold his amusement any longer and chuckled. He had seen Arthur's reactions to Vivian and Margarit – distress was written all over his face. The exception had been Guinevere who had obviously been the only light in the dark – one might say poetically.

Uther ignored Merlin's sudden outburst, Arthur on the other hand reached up and whacked him around the head and whispered through clenched teeth. "Shut your gob or I'll make you muck out the stables twice a day for the next few weeks", he threatened.

That immediately shut Merlin up. He decided he would continue teasing Arthur later when there was no one else around to bear witness. Then he would be most likely to get away with it.

"See, it's not as bad as you thought it would be, huh? Sometimes fathers just know what's best", Uther grinned. "You should tend to the rest of your duties and get some rest before dinner. You are excused." Their conversation was over, Uther had made that clear. Hence, Arthur promised to see his father later and exited the throne room, Merlin trailing behind.


	3. There's Just Something About You

So, I finally managed to finish this chapter. It took me much longer than with the other ones, because even halfway through I hadn't really figured out where all of this was supposed to be heading. But a few breaks and inspirational songs guided me through and I'm fairly satisfied. I thought Guinevere would be more present verbally, but I decided to leave that to the next chapters.

Just for info – right now most of the story is determined by Arthur's perception but there are small bits of Guinevere's point of view in between (italics = thoughts). That's gonna change once the love relationship gets more intense and complicated – honestly I can hardly wait myself. Haha!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – There's just something about you**

„Merlin, this is an utter disaster!", Arthur cried out while burying his face in his hands. "What was my father thinking?! Vivian is a complete nuisance and Margarit is as exciting as a potato."

Merlin could understand Arthur's desolation over Uther's "candidates". The first two really were abhorrent. He had tended to Princess Vivian often enough to know how snooty and offensive she behaved towards nearly everyone and overheard her conversations with Arthur to know how juvenile she was – her daftness was deafening. And Lady Margarit, well he couldn't really judge her character yet, but her appearance was less than satisfactory - not wanting to sound shallow, but it did matter. And being with a know-it-all certainly did not go well with Arthur's stubbornness and need to consistently be in the right.

Merlin laughed. "Oh, come on, Arthur. I mean, sure, Vivian and Margarit are disappointing but what about Princess Guinevere? She seems positively different. She's gorgeous and seems to have opinions of her own…", Merlin interjected.

Arthur had approached the window, hands on hips, and peered down onto the courtyard. _Speaking of…._ Guinevere was standing with her handmaiden and two of her knights pointing at various suitcases that had to be carried to her chambers.

"You might have a point. At the moment she does seem to be the most normal of the three. There's something about her, true…she's my best chance, so let's hope she isn't hiding any weird habits", Arthur admitted.

"See, not all hope is lost", Merlin reassured him.

Arthur turned back to look at Guinevere and was taken aback, when he saw her carrying a suitcase with her servant. _What is she doing?_ Her knights were following behind, lifting one of the larger and probably heavier trunks. _How unusual? _Curiosity sparked in Arthur and he wondered what other mysteries Guinevere would unveil.

Dinner approached faster than Arthur had expected. His father and he were already seated at the long dining table waiting for their guests to arrive. They sat in silence, Uther wondering whether Arthur already favoured one of them and Arthur dreading the evening ahead, hoping the conversations tonight wouldn't bore him to death.

The doors to the hall opened and all three ladies entered, their handmaidens trailing behind. Well, actually that wasn't quite accurate; it seemed Guinevere was missing hers. There were two seats across from Arthur and one next to him, and Vivian seemed to be rushing toward the one beside him. _Marvellous. My luck is enviable. _Margarit and Guinevere didn't seem to care and took their places wordlessly – Guinevere directly opposite from him, next to his father.

"Welcome, my ladies. What a pleasure to have such magnificent company tonight. This evening will be quite enjoyable, I believe. So, how about we begin?", Uther proposed and waved to the servants.

Merlin stepped up to the table, grasping the jug of wine meant for Arthur and filled his cup. That's when it caught his eye that Guinevere's servant, Evelyn, was missing. So, he quickly nudged Arthur's shoulder and raised his eyebrows motioning to Guinevere.

During their short exchange, Guinevere had reached out to her own jug and was filling her cup on her own. It seemed the rest of the table and likewise their servants weren't oblivious to her actions either. Uther had paused halfway through lifting his cup.

"My dear, where is your servant to tend to you? It is not something you should have to do yourself", Uther questioned her.

_Oh, how predictable they are_, Guinevere thought and smiled slightly shaking her head.

"Actually, Sire, I decided to relieve her of her duties for the evening. Our long and strenuous journey to Camelot has taken its toll on everyone, so I wanted to let them rest. At first she refused, but I insisted. After all, I am quite capable of taking care of myself, especially if it's just dinner", Guinevere explained, knowing the last part might have sounded slightly offensive. But she didn't care. She hated the way most nobles treated their subordinates – downright cruel and ungrateful. It angered her and she used every opportunity to shove it up their noses.

Uther coughed slightly, obviously displeased with her last comment. But if that was her choice, why should it bother him.

"Very well, if that is your wish", he reluctantly gave in.

Arthur who had listened intently to her explanation was struck by the fire behind her eyes. Apparently she was trying to prove some kind of point, but Arthur wasn't sure yet of the message she was trying to convey.

"If you want, I can ask Merlin to tend to you as well for this evening?", Arthur offered wanting to be polite.

The fire in her eyes burned brighter at his offer but it was not reflected in the words she spoke next. "Thank you, Prince Arthur, how very forthcoming of you. But I would not want to burden Merlin anymore. It is of little effort to me. I believe I'll manage just fine", a tinge of brashness underlying her last sentence. She glanced over Arthur's shoulder to Merlin who slightly nicked his head in gratitude. She responded by smiling and nicking herself.

Arthur was observing their silent exchange and was baffled. _How interesting._ He thought about her imminent smile comparing it to the one he had been offered earlier that day. It was different - warmer, consoling, honest.

It was Vivian's shrill voice that brought Arthur from his reverie. "So tell us Arthur, how did you become such an exceeding swordsman? I have seen many men fight but none compare to you. I have no doubt that you are the best there is", she flattered him.

_Great, now she's decided to suck up to me. Fat chance. But where she's right, she's right. _

"I thank you for your compliment, Princess. I think I'll take Lady Margarit's advice and refrain from being falsely modest since I'm seemingly no good at it. Indeed I have won many tournaments and neither enemy nor any magical beast has yet managed to defeat me. I would not go as far as stating that I am the best, but certainly one of the best", Arthur indulged them, grinning proudly.

Vivian was visibly impressed, clapping her hands and beaming at him. It was kind of scary if he was honest. _Please don't let her turn into a clingy stalker. _Lady Margarit smiled too, but Arthur had the feeling it was more because he had listened to her and not because of his achievements. Guinevere's expression although was indecipherable - she seemed impassive and apathetic to his outstanding abilities and continued eating. _Honestly, what kind of woman doesn't admire a dexterous knight in shining armour?_

"I am overjoyed that you, Prince Arthur, have taken my advice so seriously. Not many men listen to a woman's opinion so avidly. You must always be proud of your capabilities and not hide or moderate them. For you are a leader and leaders must lead by example. And since you have battled neither every man nor every beast, it is apt and accurate to say you are not necessarily the best", Margarit lectured Arthur, trying far too hard to impress her audience with her erudite words.

Arthur didn't know whether to feel offended or indirectly complimented but that didn't concern him for very long because Guinevere suddenly choked on her drink halfway laughing. She quickly recovered and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin.

"Sorry, Sire. I must have drunk too hastily", she apologized slyly grinning "But it's all right now."

"Are you sure?", Arthur asked. _Why the heck is she smirking? Is she mocking me?_

"Yes, yes. Quite sure, my Lord", Guinevere reassured him. "If you do not mind me asking, Prince Arthur. Would you mind if I accompanied you to the knight's training tomorrow? I would very much like to see you – how do you say – in action. Hearing of your exceptional skills is one thing, but I would like to see them for myself in real life", she inquired.

_Hah, so she is impressed. _

Guinevere watched Arthur's face brighten at her proposition. _Probably thinks he's made an impact on me. Hah. _

"Why of course. Your presence shall certainly heighten the knights' spirits and encourage them to exceed their limits", Arthur consented, his eyes fixed on her.

"Arthur, are you not going to invite me along?", Vivian squawked, again interrupting.

Arthur was surprised Vivian wanted to accompany them. Sitting on a bench next to a dusty field for hours had never appealed to her in the past. She got fed up rather quickly. But then again, Vivian loved the attention – and with all the knights present she was completely in her metier. Apart from that she probably felt Guinevere was competition and couldn't risk being left out.

"Of course, you and Lady Margarit are more than welcome to join in. I just didn't want to impose the idea on you", Arthur replied dishonestly.

"Oh, joy. Isn't this marvellous. I can't wait to see you fight", Vivian screeched cheerfully touching his arm.

Arthur immediately tried to pull away but in a way as not to offend her. Enraging Vivian was never a wise move.

"Yes, I do hope that you will be highly entertained watching us train", Arthur lied. _Does she think our training is some kind of joke for her pleasure?_

Little did Arthur know that Guinevere had no intention of watching silently from the sidelines. No, she had something far more amusing in mind.

The rest of the dinner was filled with Vivian's tedious talk about…well, Arthur didn't really know what she had talked about. She kept on ranting and ranting, Arthur wondered if she even took breaths in between. His father had excused himself halfway through – _lucky him_ - insisting that the "young ones" stay and enjoy the rest of the meal.

At some point Vivian and Margarit had engaged on some kind of quarrel, Margarit vehemently pointing out that there were graver problems in the world besides what dress to where to which occasions. This had set off Vivian who was spitting back at Margarit describing her as self-important – _there's one to talk _– and vainly trying to prove that she too was concerned with serious matters – _as if_.

It was mildly entertaining, but he swiftly lost interest in their bantering and turned to Guinevere who had kept quiet throughout the whole escapade – obviously just as fed up of it as he was. Guinevere had let her gaze wonder the room a dozen times by then and leaned back in her chair resting her chin on one hand. She sensed Arthur looking at her, so she raised her gaze to meet his.

They didn't talk – solely transfixed on the other.

Guinevere was first to break their small "staring competition". Looking at Arthur's ocean blue eyes had sent a shiver down her spine – not that she would ever entertain the feeling or admit it. Arthur, too, had not been left unaffected by Guinevere's warm brown eyes – a surge running through his body.

It had been an exhausting day and this whole glaring-thing going on with Arthur was unnerving. Guinevere knew she had to put an end to the evening before it got any worse – _if that's even possible._

"I'm sorry to interrupt this profound conversation you're having, but I am extremely tired and will therefore withdraw to my chambers if you allow", Guinevere addressed the others politely, already pushing back her chair.

Arthur was slightly startled by her sudden urge to leave. He wondered whether it had something to do with the look they had exchanged before. Then again, he was jubilant that somebody had finally given him the opportunity to finally end this mostly exasperating evening.

"Actually, I think I will follow your lead Princess. I believe it has been a tiring day for all of us, hence maybe we should all retire for the night", Arthur recommended and stood up from his seat. "My Ladies, after you", he motioned to them.

Once they had reached the hallway, Arthur turned to bid each of them a good night – first Vivian, then Margarit and lastly Guinevere. He watched Guinevere walk off towards the west wing where guests were accommodated and just before she rounded the corner, she glanced back over her shoulder at Arthur, again capturing his gaze. The moment lasted but a mere second and still he felt glued to the spot.

"What are you still looking at?", Merlin asked, following Arthur's path of sight.

Arthur shook his head – somewhat to clear his mind – and sighed deeply. "I'm just happy as hell that I survived this evening unscathed", he chuckled.

"You make it sound like you were battling some dangerous creature", Merlin joked back.

"I was. Two to be exact", Arthur corrected him.

"Only two? As far as I saw there were three women in there", Merlin grinned knowing quite well who Arthur had left out.

"Yes, well, Princess Guinevere truly doesn't fit into that analogy", Arthur explained needlessly.

"Oh, really. So, what analogy would suit her?", Merlin teased.

Arthur didn't answer immediately but then a wide grin stretched across his face and he slapped Merlin on the shoulder. "That, Merlin, is something I still have to find out."

---------------------------------------------

So, I'm starting the next chapter tonight (well after I finish my assignments) and there's gonna be a lot of duelling between Arthur and Guinevere – in more ways than one : )

And please don't forget to review – they really give me that extra bit of motivation and inspiration to continue….

And just for legal purposes: I don't own anything from Merlin (sadly!) – this is just mere fun.


	4. Not Quite David and Goliath

I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update the story, but the last week was a bugger. I swear the exams are gonna kill me ... Anyway, I haven't had the time nor the imaginative energy to write the next chapter the whole week – thank god for weekends! At least this way I was able to write this new chapter (the longest yet) in the near to best way possible – patience is worth it after all : ) So, without further ado......

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Not Qu****ite David and Go****liath**

Guinevere hastened back up the stairwell. All she wanted after that unbearable dinner was to rejoice in the peace and quiet her room offered. When her father had told her about King Uther inviting her to Camelot, she had sensed the evil lurking in the dark. The reason had been immediate to her – marriage. Of course, she had refused, but her father had silenced her with a wave of his hand, reminding her of her commitment and duty to Cameliard as its princess. Then he had continued, explaining how further ladies and princesses from various parts of the realm were also to be invited. She hadn't understood instantly, but then it dawned on her. Uther was presenting his son with a goody bag full of potential wives and Arthur was to choose. Fury, rage, anger – they had all fired up within her. She was not cattle to be displayed and traded off at will. Parade and prance about like some pretentious doll just in order to grab Arthur's attention – over her dead body. She was better than that, she deserved better than that – she wanted love.

Despite the distance Camelot was well known to her. She had heard enough in order to form a justified opinion of the Pendragons and their rule. As far as she knew, Uther was pompous, ignorant, selfish and heartless. Much of what a king should not be. He had banished magic from his kingdom on the false pretence that there had been a conspiracy and that magic was at its core pure malice. And as for his son – Prince Arthur – well, all the ladies of the court and even the female servants all worshipped him. They described him as excruciatingly handsome and uniquely skilled with the sword. Rumour was he had yet to lose a challenge. _Well, there's always a first time for everything. _Though they never spoke of his character, which puzzled her. She assumed he was without remarkable substance, but the long gaze they had both exchanged earlier that evening had given her the faint hope there might actually be more to Arthur than met the eye. Or maybe it was just a figment of her imagination arisen from a shortly shared feeling of torture. Who knew?

As much as she hated being in Camelot at the Pendragons' disposal, she was looking forward to the following day. She might have been forced to follow the invitation, but nobody was going to control how she behaved. She was going to be herself no matter what the etiquette of Camelot commanded. She didn't want to marry Arthur, so inappropriateness came in just handy.

She entered her room to find Evelyn, her handmaiden, preparing her bed.

"I thought I told you to take the night off. You deserve to rest, you know", Guinevere questioned, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I did. Your dinner took long enough for me to relax. Anyway, it's our first night here and I thought I'd get you settled in first. I'll continue resting afterwards. I'm still your handmaiden and there are certain duties I must fulfil", Evelyn countered.

"Fine, whatever. We've had this conversation a thousand times and even though I hate to admit it, you're even more stubborn than me. So, do what you like", Guinevere answered smiling.

"I'll take that as a compliment", Evelyn replied, smiling back. "So, tell me, how did the dinner go?"

"Curious much?", Guinevere teased. "Well, unfortunately it was fairly as horrid a I had feared it would be. It seems Lady Morgana has gone on a trip to who knows where. She was the only person I was actually looking forward to meeting. As for the other two, they are completely insane. Princess Vivian talks like a waterfall but the worst part about it, is that its mostly complete nonsense. She has the intelligence of a five year old and throws herself at Arthur at every opportunity. She's completely infatuated. Honestly, if she could she would probably tie herself to him." Guinevere and Evelyn both laughed at the imagery.

"Anyway, Lady Margarit is slightly more tolerable. It's true she is intelligent, but a bit too boastful for her own good. Other than that I actually like her. She certainly doesn't hold back on her opinions, not even when it means criticising Arthur openly and to his face. That was maybe the best part of the evening." Again they both laughed as Guinevere gestured to the chairs in front of the fireplace and they both sat down.

"Speaking of Prince Arthur, what's he like? He certainly is as ravishingly handsome as they say", Evelyn inquired slyly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. He's … sort of good-looking, but…" Evelyn shot Guinevere a look, raising her eyebrow quizzically. "Alright, fine. He is handsome, very much so. But looks are not all that count."

"Ah, yes, right. The inner values. Then tell me, how are his…", Evelyn asked, enjoying her facetious interrogation.

"I can't say. I thought he would be a self-important prat-braggart, but it doesn't seem like he is. At least he hasn't shown it yet. He was actually fairly quiet at dinner, just amusing Vivian and Margarit occasionally. It kind of made the impression that he wasn't enjoying this whole ordeal either … oh, I don't know. But he did take advantage of the opportunity to boast about his swordsmanship. His words were somewhere along the line 'I can't say I'm the best, but you and I know I am'", Guinevere stated bluntly and slightly worked up.

There was a short pause in which Evelyn studied Guinevere's expression.

"I know that look and that tone. What are you up to?", Evelyn queried her.

"Nothing. I just got Arthur to take me along to the knights' training tomorrow", Guinevere answered, taking pride in her cunningness.

"Take you along…as in sit in the stands and watch him… or let you train with them?", Evelyn asked diffidently, already fearing her lady's reply.

Guinevere chuckled. "Well, he thinks I'll just be the side-line decoration, I on the other hand intend to have some fun. "

"You know you're father told me to keep an eye on you. He sensed you would be up to no good", Evelyn confessed. "But what he doesn't know, won't worry him", she grinned. "Anyway, I'm your friend and I love mischief just as much as you do."

Evelyn had been Guinevere's handmaiden from early childhood onwards. She was only two years older, which was actually quite convenient. That way she and Guinevere shared common interests and could relate to each other despite their differing parentage and social status. Evelyn couldn't have wished for a more just and altruistic lady to tend to, just like Guinevere thought herself lucky to have Evelyn as her handmaiden, but most importantly, best friend. They had gone through almost everything together, which had strengthened their bond the more. To others they were merely servant and mistress, but those roles had long been forgotten between them.

They sat in front of the crackling fireplace a while longer debating what the following day might hold in store for them. One thing was for sure – Arthur was about to meet his match.

Guinevere woke early in the morning shortly before first sunlight. She had been told that the knights' training always took place an hour after breakfast and went until lunch in the least. Supposedly Arthur only ended training once he was satisfied with each and everyone's performance. Otherwise he would strain them until he was, no matter how many additional hours were required. He obviously possessed endurance.

Guinevere stood at the window, looking down on the roofs of Camelot's lower city. Smoke was swirling out of the chimneys signalling the awakening of the townspeople and the streets were still fairly empty, but the hustle and bustle of the day was slowly announcing itself. _This might one day be my home, my kingdom. _No, she couldn't think something of the sort. It was bad luck, like calling on the devil.

She was torn from her thoughts when Evelyn entered carrying in their breakfast. One day, along time ago, Guinevere had asked Evelyn to join her because she hated the feeling of solitude when eating alone. And since then they had made it their habit of always eating together whenever possible. It was just another aspect of their relationship that had long since turned into that of best friends.

"So, did you sleep well?", Evelyn asked.

"Yes, I think I fell asleep before my head even reached the pillow", Guinevere joked. "What about you?"

"No wonder, after the long day you had. As for me - fairly well. The bed isn't as comfy as the one at home but it will do", Evelyn commented.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll get a more comfortable one organised for you", Guinevere stated.

"You really don't have to. I believe they already think your rapport with us, your servants, is peculiar enough", Evelyn opposed.

"I don't care what they think of our relation to one another. It's none of their business. Anyway, you know very well that I hate this whole nobility-commoner-differentiation. Heritage and lineage neither make you better nor more valuable. A person should only be judged on account of his character and his actions. Only those two factors reflect on a person's true nature. The rest is just materialistic superficiality and I resent it. If at all, these ignorant snobs can learn a thing or two from us", Guinevere declared forcefully.

"I know, I know", Evelyn conceded.

"That settles it then. A new bed it shall be", Guinevere concluded victoriously.

Evelyn knew better than to argue further with Gwen. In such matters it was wiser to just let her be and do what she wanted. Anyway, why should she object to getting a softer bed if Gwen insisted so vehemently? They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast discussing which form of entrance would be most shocking to Arthur and the knights. Sneaking in without being recognised was highly unlikely. It would raise suspicion if an additional knight appeared, wearing his helmet straight from the start. No, she had something far more scandalous in mind.

After finishing breakfast, Evelyn helped Gwen put on her dress. It was just for show. Merlin was sure to come around to fetch them – and she was right. There was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in", Guinevere called out.

"Good morning, Princess", Merlin greeted and bowed – as was appropriate.

"Please, Merlin. There is no need for you to address me in that manner. Guinevere or Gwen will do just fine", she interjected, smiling faintly. "And you can forget the bowing too."

"In that case, Gwen", Merlin corrected himself and shot her a wide grin. He didn't know much about her, but Guinevere's whole demeanour told him she was very different from the typical nobles and he liked that. "Arthur, I mean Prince Arthur sent me to accompany you and the other ladies to the field."

"How forthcoming of him. But no worries, Merlin. Evelyn and one of my knights shall accompany me. I'm sure Sir Tristan knows the way", Guinevere opposed. She hadn't missed Merlin's slip up, which made her wonder.

"Oh, okay. Then I'll just fetch the other two", Merlin agreed casually. "Then, goodbye, Gwen. Evelyn. See you later". He was just about to bow again when he remembered and instead waved doltishly to both of them and then turned on his heels to leave.

Once Merlin had shut the door behind him, Evelyn hastened to retrieve Guinevere's clothes and armour.

"Do you think he's suspicious", Evelyn asked while untying the strings of Gwen's dress.

"I doubt it. And even if he was, I think he would be looking forward to it nearly as much as we are", Guinevere assured her, smiling at the prospect. She had taken a liking to him even though their interaction had been brief. He just had this aura that seeped of good-heartedness.

"Fine then. Let's get you armoured up. We have a schedule to uphold", Evelyn joked.

It didn't take long for Evelyn to get her armoured up, it had become routine because back at home Gwen tended to join the knights' training regularly. Once she had finished, Guinevere grabbed her sword from her cupboard and then took a quick glance in the mirror. Her reflection didn't startle her anymore – although seeing a woman wearing trousers and armour wasn't exactly common. She tied her hair up in to a bun and then turned to Evelyn.

"Let's go look for Tristan then, shall we."

So, they both left the chambers and made their way to the courtyard. Just as expected Sir Tristan, one of Guinevere's most capable and loyal knights, was standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for the both of them. She had always thought Tristan handsome and his reserved but nonetheless sagacious character appealed to her. But she saw him more as a brother figure than anything else.

"Gwen. Evelyn. Good morning", Sir Tristan greeted them.

"To you too, Tristan. Did you rest well yesterday?", Guinevere inquired.

"At first, yes. But you know Dagonet. He got acquainted with a few of the guards and persuaded me to join them in the tavern. So, ask you can guess, it was a rather long night", he explained jocundly.

"That's sounds so very much like Dagonet", Guinevere agreed, laughing light-heartedly. "He's probably still sleeping isn't he?"

"Actually, he managed to roll himself off the bed and is slowly awakening from his comatose state. He will join us shortly, he said he wouldn't want to miss the show for anything in the world", Tristan returned. "So, my ladies, we should get going."

And with that they made their way down to the training field. They were still a couple hundred metres away, but Guinevere could already make out Lady Margarit and Princess Vivian, who had again tarted herself up, sitting in the stands, both looking rather unamused. When the pathway took a slight bend Arthur and his knights came into sight. Two of the trainees were already duelling, Arthur circling around observing their every movement. His back was facing them therefore he didn't see Guinevere and her companions approach. The other knights on the other hand had and were whispering to each other, pointing towards her. Even the two knights duelling had noticed her and stopped dead exchanging confused looks. This caught Arthur's awareness immediately and he turned to see what had deviated his knights' attention. Before he managed to fully face them, Guinevere threw her arm shin at his feet.

The shocked and baffled expression on his face was priceless and Guinevere was only just able to suppress her grin. It took Arthur another second to regain his composure, frowning and then swallowing deeply.

"Princess Guinevere, I…what…why are you wearing armour?", Arthur stuttered, not knowing what to ask first.

"I would think it evident. I want to participate in the training", she answered perspicuously.

"You want to practice…with us?", he asked, believing he had misunderstood.

"I do think I expressed myself quite clearly. Yes, I wish to practice with you", Guinevere repeated.

"Oh", was all Arthur could utter. "Umm, I…I don't know whether that would be such a good idea", he informed her, still not believing what he was hearing.

"And why not?", Guinevere shot back slightly aggravated.

Now, Arthur was completely lost for words. Whatever his answer, he was sure to insult her. _Well, let's see, because you're a woman and fighting is not a princess's place._ _No definitely, unwise._

"You could hurt yourself seriously", Arthur decided to answer.

"I am touched by your concern, my Lord, but be assured I can take care off myself", Guinevere opposed even more annoyed than before.

Tristan and Evelyn were following their conversation intently, clearly entertained. Prince Arthur's and his knights' reactions had been just as expected. Far too predictable. But then again, Guinevere always seemed to have that effect on others.

"Sire, if you do not mind me interrupting. I am one of Princess Guinevere's knights and I too can assure you, that my Lady knows her way with the sword. One might say even better than her own knights", Tristan stepped in.

_Fantastic. What am I supposed to do now? I can hardly forbid her from joining in. There's no rule that states she cannot participate. Fine. Whatever. If she's so keen on humiliating and hurting herself!_

"Is that so? Well, then how can I object", he relented.

The chattering of the knights instantly became louder. Not even Lady Morgana had attempted to take part in their practice even though it was known that Arthur had trained her throughout their childhood.

Arthur turned toward his knights, wanting to introduce their additional member.

"My fellow knights, this is Princess Guinevere, she will be joining us for training today", Arthur announced, still not fully grasping the whole situation.

Guinevere cleared her throat, attempting to regain Arthur's attention. He turned back towards her full of dread.

"So you accept?", Guinevere inquired, knowing this was going to knock Arthur from his feet.

"Excuse me. I'm not quite sure what you mean?", he responded falsely, further bewildered.

Guinevere pointed towards her arm shin lying on the ground. "I believe it is custom, that when someone drops a piece of armour intentionally, it represents a challenge. If you accept, you must pick it up", she explained astuciously.

"You have got to be kidding me!", Arthur exclaimed. _Oh, damn it. Did I say that out loud?! _"Pardon, Princess. I didn't mean that… I…well, honestly, I must ask, are you serious?" _She's definitely trying to take the mick out of me. _

Guinevere looked at him sternly. "My Lord, this is hardly a matter I am inclined to kid about. I mean what I say." _Is he really going to be that uptight? Well, his ego sure isn't going to allow him to decline. _Guinevere knew how much honour and reputation meant to Arthur. That's what made her so sure of her endeavour. "So what say you?"

Arthur needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He had never fought against a woman. Actually, that wasn't quite true. He had taught Morgana how to fight and she had once actually managed to beat him, but he would never admit to that. Apart from that it had never been in public. But their codex didn't allow refusal.

"If you are not inclined to draw back, I guess I am obligated to accept your challenge. But my Lady, be warned, that if you dare to challenge someone you should not expect charity or sympathy from your opponent just because of who you are. I will treat you like any other opponent", Arthur declared demonstratively.

This time Guinevere was surprised by his words. They had not been spoken harshly, but out of conviction. It was a sign of acknowledgement and respect, and she appreciated his gesture. At home she could never be sure whether some of her knights deliberately slacked and let her win, even though she had explicitly ordered them not to. But she never doubted Tristan or Dagonet, they understood her, and besides they were too good as that she could convincingly beat them.

" I appreciate that, my Lord. I would not have it any other way", she replied.

Arthur simply nicked in response and then walked towards the weapons stand where Merlin was waiting for him, grinning like a small child. Arthur immediately hit him across the head. "Shut up, Merlin". But that didn't wipe away the grin. "What? I didn't say anything!" _He's teasing Arthur, interesting. _Then she turned back to Tristan.

"Do you mind if I borrow your shield?", she asked.

"Of course not. But if you break it, you'll have to get me a new one", he joked. Then his expression turned to that of concern. "Please be careful. We couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." Evelyn squeezed her hand in agreement.

She was touched by their solicitude and felt truly blessed to have them as her friends.

"Don't worry you two. It's not like he's going to kill me. A scratch or two at most", she said and smiled trying to appease them.

"Oh, great you haven't started", a roaring voice called out to them.

They all turned their heads to see Dagonet approaching. Admittedly, he looked quite intimidating with his tall and muscular structure and distinctive face. He was a fierce and fearless warrior but in private as loving and caring as one could ever be. She adored watching him fool about with his children, all of them always clearly having fun.

Once he reached them, he picked Guinevere up into a tight hug and she laughed joyously.

"I swear, one day you're going to squeeze me to death", she joked.

"Not if ya manage to get yourself killed first. Really, Gwen, if ya don't mind me saying – ya're completely insane…in a positive way…but then again, I wouldn't have ya any other way," he declared cheerfully.

"So true", Evelyn agreed and likewise hugged Guinevere. "Good luck."

Once she had released her, Tristan stepped closer and kissed her gently on the forehead. "He prefers to attack from the right and his stance on the left weakens before he plunges."

"Thank you, Tristan. All of you." Then she took the shield and headed toward the middle of the field.

Everyone was obviously in uproar and some additional onlookers had gathered at the entrance. Guinevere glanced up to the stands and saw Margarit, her expression illegible. Vivian's face on the other hand was marred with fury and jealousy. It was mildly uplifting.

Arthur who had at first been busy getting ready, had been distracted when Dagonet had arrived. He was not quite aware of his identity, but soon it became clear to him that he was one of Guinevere's knights. He observed their interaction and was taken aback by the intimate greeting. Also Evelyn's hug and especially Sir Tristan's kiss left him dumbfounded. Everything about Guinevere and her footmen was unorthodox and they never failed to surprise him. He still wasn't sure what to think of it all. Nonetheless he couldn't help marvelling at the way they treated each other – as if they were equals, family.

He turned back to Merlin, realising that they too did not exactly fit into to the conventional master-servant-concept. Their bantering was proof enough. Any other noble in Camelot, foremost his father, would have had Merlin thrown in the dungeons or worse.

All sorts of thoughts sped through his mind while approaching Guinevere – he was irresolute. He couldn't lose against her – that would be endlessly humiliating – but he couldn't harm her either – they would call him a ruffian. _Why does she have to be so difficult?_ Right now even Vivian seemed more congenial and that was a far stretch. _You'll just have to improvise while you're at it._

He stepped in front of Guinevere and extended his arm to shake her hand. She reciprocated the gesture.

"May the best one win", she taunted and shot him a wide grin. _Before you know it, you'll be lying with your back on the ground wishing you had never met me. _

That smile and that familiar fire in her eyes stirred something in him. He was frozen for a split second but again pushed it aside. _Concentrate for God's sake!_

He put on his helmet, raised his sword and shield and took his stance. He watched her do likewise and was confused with her positioning. She held the shield in front of her, the sword placed atop as if it were a spear. He was going to wait till she attacked him. They circled for the first few seconds before Guinevere lashed out. Arthur barely managed to dodge her sword and it had caught the sleeve of his shirt tearing it. He had certainly underestimated her, but that wouldn't happen again. As before he waited for her move. He hoped he could tire her that way, so that later on only a few half-stout strokes would suffice to knock her down.

_So much for treating me as an equal – he's holding back. _Guinevere knew exactly what strategy Arthur was following – self-defence only. He was playing it safe. But he couldn't keep it up for long - not if she attacked him incessantly. Guinevere twirled the sword in her hand and then swung at him from the right. He held up his shield to block the blow. She swung the sword from her backhand aiming for his side, but he countered with his sword. So, she swiftly turned on her heel, turning full round, thereby shifting her balance and jumping into the air, thrusting her sword at him from above.

Arthur had never seen such a manoeuvre. He scantily managed to raise his shield, but the strength of her plunge made him fall backwards. She struck out at him, but he rolled onto his side and flipped back onto his feet preparing himself for her rapprochement. He was slightly shaken by her agility and her novel technique. Tristan had not been exaggerating her abilities. He had to make a move of his own if he wanted to achieve anything.

So he immediately swung out at Guinevere repeatedly. Unfortunately for him, she parried each time no matter how forcefully he swung.

Unknown to him, Guinevere could feel the pain in her arms increasing. Whether she blocked with her sword or the shield – the sheer intensity of his blows were wearing her down. She was faster and more lissome but she could not measure up to his strength. She was pleased to have locked Arthur out of his prudence but she had to think fast if she wanted to beat him. That's when she remembered Tristan's advice.

Arthur didn't cease to attack. At this rate she was unlikely to persevere for very long, he thought. Just when he was about to swing from the right again, Guinevere suddenly threw down her shield, ducked under his sword, genuflected and pivoted on her left foot, swinging round her right leg and sweeping Arthur off his feet.

For the second time in but a few minutes Arthur lay on the ground. _What the heck was that? _He had landed flat on his back, hitting his head on the ground rather hardly. He could feel the headaches coming on. He looked forward to see Guinevere advancing on him. He lifted his shield to protect himself and then pushed back with it, making Guinevere topple backwards, allowing him to regain his stance. But there hadn't been enough time for her to retrieve her shield. Now he was at an advantage. Again they circled, but this time it was Guinevere waiting for Arthur to decide when to strike.

Abruptly, Arthur threw his shield at Guinevere to distract her and lunged forward, hitting Guinevere's ribcage. The stinging pain was immediate, but that wasn't going to sidetrack her. She had endured worse before. So she let her sword fall, grabbed onto his shirt, while falling backwards, pulling him down with her. Then raised her legs lifting hip upwards and then thrust him backwards over her head.

Arthur landed on the ground for the third time with a loud thud. _Oh yeah, third times a charm. _His head was aching considerably and he could feel some blood trickle down his neck. He turned onto his stomach and peered back at Guinevere who was slowly getting up, clenching onto her chest, gasping for air. In the meantime, Arthur too got on his feet, noticing that he had let go of his shield during his somersault through the air. But Guinevere had already taken up her position, leaving him no time to get it.

Guinevere was lacking air so she took off her helmet, letting her hair that had come undone, fall to her shoulders. The sight of her made Arthur hold his breath, before he too lifted off his helmet. The mild breeze was refreshing while it swept over his sweaty hair and face. They both took the opportunity to pause for a moment.

Guinevere watched Arthur and noticed that parts of his hair were soaked with blood. Usually she would ignore the fact that her opponent had been injured while still fighting – it was a danger everyone had to reckon with – and an unwelcome distraction to her. But almost immediately a sharp-cut feeling of concern overwhelmed her. And she didn't like it. _Why am I worrying about him? I really have to get a grip. _

When she raised her head, Arthur's ice blue eyes met her gaze and she was transfixed. She felt a faint tingling all over her body. Arthur stared into her eyes, seeing the pain reflected in them. He couldn't make sense of his sudden urge to walk over to her and hold her. Though he resisted and stayed glued to the spot. _Am I being sensitive right now? Wow, I really must have hit my head hard._

They both deflected their gazes simultaneously and lifted their swords. _Here we go again._

In the beginning the crowd had cheered and gasped with every hit they took, but now it had quietened. Increased tension filling the air.

Arthur and Guinevere walked towards each other and then the sequence of swings and strikes commenced. Neither of them seemed to be getting anywhere. Guinevere managed to latch out at him more often, but Arthur's blows were stronger. Therefore they were both tiring at a similar rate.

Guinevere couldn't control her breathing anymore and then Arthur managed to hit her again, and the wind was blown from her lungs. She leaned onto her sword for support flinching from the excruciating ache in her chest. Arthur stopped immediately, a feeling of regret washing over him. But Guinevere was able to pull herself together quicker than he had expected and took up her stance afresh.

_It's now or never. I have to beat him with my next move otherwise it's over. _

Guinevere forced herself forwards, again pushing off with her hind foot and thrusting at Arthur. He held up his sword, clasped in both hands to parry. Their swords clashed again when they both tried to strike from below. That's when Guinevere spun her sword upwards, lifted her knee and kicked Arthur in stomach, jostling him backwards. He tripped and for the fourth time fell onto his back. Guinevere leaned over him the second he hit the ground convinced she had won. But she had not reckoned with Arthur's swift reaction.

And that's when the fight ended – both of them holding the tips of their swords against the others' throat.

They looked at each other, both aware of the standstill and truthfully neither wanted to continue. The crowd stood motionless and silent observing the combatants intently, unsure what the outcome would be.

"How about we call it a draw?", Arthur spoke first.

Guinevere took a deep breath and then answered "I think I could live with that."

At her response they both drew back their swords and Guinevere stepped back allowing Arthur to stand up. Neither really knew what else to say.

"You fought well", Arthur decided to tell her. And he meant it.

Guinevere clearly surprised by his unexpected compliment just looked at him blankly. Arthur couldn't help looking down at her slightly parted lips. And then she spoke.

"You weren't all too bad yourself", she teased and shot him an infectious smile.

"Why thank you. Coming from you, it means a lot", he taunted back.

They both laughed, happy that they had moved on from the awkwardly tense moment. Laughing although hadn't been a good idea for either of them. Arthur's head started throbbing painfully and the sharp ache in Guinevere's chest returned robbing her of air. They had both lifted their hands to their sore spots and had to laugh again due to the coincidence.

"At least we can honestly say that neither of us held back. We have the injuries to prove it", Arthur joked.

"True. But you've got to stop making me laugh", she said calming down.

"I might not have won the duell, although making you laugh weirdly gives me a sense of victorious satisfaction."

"I said stop", Guinevere repeated chuckling.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Maybe we should head over and get us checked out", Arthur suggested. "Can you walk?"

"I think I'll manage. Worst case I faint", Guinevere stated.

"How reassuring", Arthur frowned. "Come on, I'll help you."

"No, really. I'm fine", Guinevere quickly objected, but the ache took the better of her and she leaned forward in pain.

"I can see that", Arthur remarked sarcastically. "This isn't the time for stubbornness."

"I'm not being stubborn, I…", Guinevere stopped mid-sentence. _Stupid, stupid pain. _

Arthur didn't wait for her to continue arguing and reached around her waist with one arm in order to support her. He looked down at Guinevere, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. _Fine, whatever. _So, she raised her other arm and clasped onto his shoulder. And that's how they made their way across the field over to the others.

Evelyn was quick to run to Guinevere's aid and took her from Arthur's hold.

"Thank you, Sire. I'll take it from here."

Arthur was reluctant to let Guinevere go, even though he couldn't make out why. He watched them slowly walk away. When Guinevere looked at him over her shoulder, similar to the night before, Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. _God, what's happening to me?_

In that moment Merlin approached. "Is everything alright with Gwen", he asked worriedly.

"I fear I hit her a bit too hard. She might have a couple of cracked or even broken ribs", Arthur explained, guilt etching its way onto his face.

Merlin noticed Arthur's expression and decided to becalm him. "I'm sure Gwen will be alright. She isn't exactly the fragile type as you've probably already noticed."

"Maybe so. But I want you to get Gaius immediately. He shall tend to her first before he comes to me", he ordered. "And by the way, since when are you on first name terms with her?"

"Well, when I went to fetch her this morning, the first thing she told me was to drop all the usual addresses and just call her Gwen", Merlin explained. "Obviously, she doesn't care for such things. Besides, her servants and knights always call her by her name when they're in private. "

"Hmmm, yes, I've noticed that too. Just be careful who's listening. I don't want to have to save you from the stocks again", Arthur japed.

"No problem." And then Merlin made to leave.

"Merlin", Arthur called out after him. "I want you to report back to me as soon as you hear from Gaius how she's doing. You understand me?"

"Will do", Merlin responded - that adoringly cunning smile of his reappearing.

He might not have realised it yet, but Merlin saw it written all over his face – Arthur was falling for Guinevere.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked it. I don't know when I'll find the time to write the next chapter – maybe a week, maybe two, but I'll try my best – you're reviews will definitely help ; )


	5. Nothing Ever Goes As Planned

First of all I want to thank everyone for reviewing the story - I'm really, really grateful! So keep it up ; ) I know it's taken me a while to update (though I did warn you) but I think I'll be posting at least two chapters this weekend. I was just kind of inspired and felt this huge urge to continue writing. Hence – I did and this is the first result…

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Nothing Ever Goes As Planned**

Evelyn and Guinevere had gone but a few steps, when Tristan and Dagonet joined them.

"Is she hurt badly?", Tristan asked anxiously.

"I swear, if she's severely injured I'm gonna have a talk with blondie", Dagonet threatened.

Guinevere was hardly in the mood to deal with their frantic solicitude.

"Calm down, both of you. I'm fine. It's probably just some bruising, that's all. Nothing to make a fuss about. Anyway, I asked for it. If anybody is to blame, then me", she shot back annoyed.

"Surely, but…", Tristan began contradicting but was broken off by Guinevere.

"That's enough Tristan. The matter is settled. All I want is to take off this muffling armour, because honestly, it's not making breathing any easier and then take a nice warm bath. I know you mean well and I am grateful for that, believe me, but would you mind pushing your over-protectiveness by side for now", Guinevere pleaded.

"You're right, I'm sorry. We should get you back to your chambers and your injuries attended to", Tristan complied, loosening up a little.

Guinevere smiled softly at him, "thank you."

Tristan responded with a nick and then too simpered.

"So, ya're absolutely certain, that ya don't want me to have a word with pretty boy?", Dagonet pressed again.

Guinevere hat to laugh at Dagonet's keenness. "No, Dagonet. Because as far as I can recall, having a word with someone in your terms, means your fist having a conversation with their face." Then the pain struck again and she winced clasping her side.

Tristan, Dagonet and Evelyn immediately jerked forward to support her. Guinevere sensed their reaction and lifted her hand to stop them.

"I just need a minute", she reassured them, coughing.

"I don't care whether ya need a second or another minute. Ya're not walking back all the way missy, so come on." And with that Dagonet scooped her up in his enclosing arms as if she were as light as a feather.

Of course, Guinevere tried to squiggle her way out, but it was useless and caused far too much pain, so she relented. Dagonet chuckled at her futile attempts to free herself and then started humming to soothe her.

Evelyn and Tristan exhaled, happy that at least this time, they were getting their way, which was seldom in regard to how stubborn Guinevere could be. Hence, they followed closely behind.

When they reached the room, Dagonet put her down and then he and Tristan exited. Evelyn made her way up to Guinevere immediately as to free her from the burden of her armour. Once it was completely off, Guinevere inhaled deeply, savouring the freedom.

"That really feels good", she voiced. "Evelyn would you mind fixing a bath for me?", Guinevere asked sheepishly.

"Of course, I can imagine how much you crave for one right now", Evelyn assented.

Guinevere clapped her hands. "Wonderful."

"But don't you think we should tend to your wounds first?"

In that moment a knock sounded at the door and Merlin entered, accompanied by Gaius.

"Hello, Gwen. Evelyn. This is Gaius, well Sir Gaius, our court physician. Arthur insisted he take care of you first", Merlin explained.

"Princess", Gaius greeted her, bowing slightly. "So, how about we take a look at your injuries?"

"Well, umm, yes, alright", Guinevere agreed involuntarily.

"Wonderful", Evelyn stated merrily, clapping her hands much as Guinevere had done before.

Guinevere didn't miss the mockery and glanced at Evelyn sternly. She only grinned in return. _Looks like I'm outnumbered on this one. The bath will have to wait. Humph._

"Merlin, if you don't mind", Gaius gestured to the door.

"Oh, no, of course. I wasn't…I didn't…yeah, I'll just come back later", Merlin stuttered, clearly blushing. Just before he closed the door, Merlin popped his head back in "I nearly forgot. You were really awesome today, Gwen. In secret, I was rooting for you, but don't tell Arthur", he winked and then closed the door shut.

Guinevere smiled joyfully, while Gaius just shook his head.

"He has a very kind heart", Guinevere acknowledged.

"Yes, that's true. But it doesn't stop him from being a nuisance from time to time", Gaius commented jestingly.

"Yes, I suppose. Arthur would certainly agree."

"So, tell me Princess, where does it hurt?", Gaius inquired.

"Gwen will suffice", Guinevere told him. "Well, I took a blow or two to my ribs on the left and now I have difficulty breathing."

"Alright. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a closer look", Gaius informed.

"Whatever is necessary", Guinevere approved.

Gaius examined the injury carefully. The contusions and bruising were excessive and clearly visible, already turning a deeper shade of purple. He probed at her ribs, starting with the first and making his way down. Guinevere winced when he reached the middle; the pain was formidable. Then he made her breathe in and out several times, placing a hand on her back, listening closely to the sound of her inhaling and exhaling.

"Well, there are obviously a number of effusions, therefore the intense colouration of the bruise. And I'm afraid you have broken two ribs. Fortunately, though, they haven't pierced your lung. You should see yourself lucky that nothing more fatal occurred considering the heap of the blow", Gaius preached, cocking an eyebrow.

"I appreciate your cautioning, but where there is no risk there is no fun", Guinevere countered.

"Yes, that may be so. But to put in your words: if there is too much risk, then there will be no more fun", Gaius lectured.

"How dextrous of you Sir Gaius", Guinevere admitted, smiling at his aptitude. "Allowedly, you may have a point. I might have overdone it a bit today."

"Yes, a bit describes it very well", Gaius replied sarcastically. "As for the treatment. This ointment", he pulled a phial from his bag, "should be applied to the bruising twice a day, once in the morning and once before you go to bed. And the second mixture is for the pain. You can take it whenever you wish. I believe it will be necessary the next two or so days, after that the ache should subside to a bearable level", he instructed.

Guinevere nodded, indicating she had understood.

"And Evelyn, will you please put on a bandage once Gwen has taken her bath. You'll have to leave it on for a couple of days."

"Of course", Evelyn answered. "If you do not mind me asking, how long until they heal fully?"

"Well, that's up to Gwen. She should not overestimate herself", and he looked back at Gwen earnestly, "You need to recover. Hence, bed rest the first two days. After that you may do as you wish. Whereby I would acutely disadvise from any precarious undertakings, how trivial they may be."

_Honestly, can this get any worse? Now I'm going to be cooped up in here with nothing to do. Just fabulous._

By the look Gaius was giving Guinevere, she decided to refrain from arguing. Besides, the injury hurt severely, so she wasn't going to be able to do anything, anyway.

"I will follow your instructions minutely. Thank you, Sir Gaius", was all Guinevere had left to say.

"I would be content to have you do so. It is but in your best interest", Gaius appealed. "And please, call me Gaius", he added with a smile.

"Very well, thank you, Gaius", she repeated.

"I believe my task here is done. I will go tend to Prince Arthur now. But I will be sure to check on you continually throughout the next few days. In any other case, just send for me", Gaius finished off. "Goodbye, Gwen. Evelyn." And he headed towards the door.

"Gaius", Guinevere called out, "Please thank Arthur cordially from me. I appreciate him asking you to tend to me first. I do hope he is fine."

Gaius nodded and then left, leaving Guinevere and Evelyn alone again.

"I guess now you'll be wanting that bath even more than before?", Evelyn guessed.

"Definitely", Guinevere stressed petulantly. "The day is becoming less enjoyable by the minute."

* * *

Merlin headed straight for Arthur's room, knowing how impatiently he was expecting news from Guinevere. He knocked faintly, but didn't wait for a response and just entered. He spotted Arthur standing by the window, staring blankly into open space.

"Arthur", Merlin tried to grab his attention.

Arthur instantly turned to Merlin. "Don't you know how to knock?", he criticized.

"I did knock, you were just daydreaming. So, not my fault", Merlin talked back.

Arthur simply frowned, highly doubting Merlin's excuse. But then again, it didn't matter how often he reprimanded Merlin, it never seemed to stick. Besides, there were more important issues to address.

"Whatever. Have you any news on Guinevere's well-being?", Arthur pressed.

Given that Gaius had sent him outside, Merlin knew absolutely nothing – this certainly wasn't going to please Arthur.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Gaius is examining her as we speak", Merlin excused.

Arthur's expression turned from annoyance to anger. "Honestly, Merlin. What exactly are you good for?"

"I could hardly stay in the room. She had to undress, so that Gaius could take a closer look", Merlin explained perplexed. "It's not like he can sense how bad her injury is. He's good, but not that good."

There was a short pause and they stood facing each other in utter silence. And then the agitation ceased.

"You don't have to get smart with me", Arthur admonished him, "but you have a point."

In Merlin's ears it was like an apology and that almost never happened. Something was certainly preoccupying Arthur, if he actually admitted that Merlin was somehow right.

"I've never seen you like this… Are you that worried about her?"

"Yes", Arthur confessed.

Merlin was surprised to hear Arthur admit to his deep concern so openly. It was very unlike him indeed. Noticing Merlin's startled expression, Arthur immediately back-tracked, contemplating what kind of conclusions Merlin was probably drawing from his exhibition.

"No, wait, I'm not worried about her in specific….well, yes, maybe a bit…or more than just a bit…But I would be heartless if I wasn't…no, but…she's a princess who came here on invitation and I just assaulted her…that's all…Her father could want my head for this… and my father's going to be furious that I jeopardized his great plan…that's what's troubling me…yes, that's definitely it", Arthur spluttered incomprehensively.

"If you say so", Merlin spoke furtively, and turned to hide his grin.

To him it sounded very much like Arthur was trying to convince himself that that was the true reason why he was so worried.

_Of course, that's the reason. It's not like she means anything to me… That would be completely insane…me liking Guinevere, no, certainly not. She's stubborn and nerve-wracking and has caused nothing but trouble. _

Arthur, mildly content with the conclusion he had come to, then ordered Merlin to help him remove his armour. He would just have to wait until Gaius showed up to tend to him and then he would get the information he so desperately seeked.

It didn't take long for Gaius to arrive. The moment Arthur noticed the physician's presence he sprung up from his chair and strode towards him.

"Gaius, great that you're here so quickly. Tell me, how is Princess Guinevere?"

"I'm glad to say, that she will be fine. But you dealt her some serious blows. The bruising is capacious and you broke two of her ribs. I've ordered two days of bed rest", Gaius informed him.

It was a common injury that several of his knights had previously attained whilst training, nonetheless the knowledge that he had hurt Guinevere in such away, shamed him. Arthur felt dreadful and started pacing back and forth, massaging his temple. He couldn't keep still and then the familiar urge to hurry to her overcame him again. _What is that feeling? It has got to stop._

"Sire, is everything alright? You seem unsettled", Gaius observed.

Arthur slumped back down in his chair and then turned to Gaius. "I'm not sure. It's… ugh!...I don't know", Arthur mumbled. He felt helpless and confused and it was torturing him. He couldn't make sense of this maelstrom of unfamiliar feelings.

Gaius , too, had never seen the prince in such a state. Of course, it was too soon to say, but he was somewhat confident that the reason for Arthur's restlessness lay with Guinevere.

"Sire, if you are worried about Gwen, I can enliven you", Gaius began, taking a seat opposite Arthur. "As you will have undoubtedly noticed, the princess is not of the fragile-type. She can stand her ground and as far as I could perceive, she holds no one but herself responsible. And the only thing bothering her about her injury is the fact that it's getting her trapped in her room", thus smiling soothingly.

Arthur felt himself relax slightly at Gaius's words. If she didn't blame him at all, then surely there would be no dispute with her or his father. But the weight on his chest didn't lighten at the notion.

While Gaius tended to the mildly deep laceration on the back of his head, Arthur couldn't help wondering. What else was he hoping to hear? _Maybe I should go see her for myself, just to be sure, she's alright… no, I mean to settle the matter and all? Yes_, Arthur decided. Once he had taken his bath and dressed presentably, he would check on her himself. _It's the gentlemanly thing to do, completely platonic, _he told himself.

* * *

P.s. Special thanks to hpenchantress for pointing out my mistake and to guardian_izz for the wonderful story ideas. I'm actually intrigued by one of them ; )


	6. To Know Thy Self

I actually wanted to post the chapter sooner but I had some problems uploading the document and had to convert it a couple of times until it finally worked - *bummer* Anyhow, there's a lot of scene-changing here. I just wanted to deal with a couple of things before we get back to the juicy Arthur/Gwen stuff. Oh, and thanks to peanutbutterlover101 for the hint – you're absolutely right. I'll be sure to add more of Merlin and Evelyn to the story ; )

* * *

**Chapter 6 – To Know Thy Self**

Arthur stood in front of the doors to Guinevere's chambers. He lifted his hand but then pulled back suddenly, hesitating. _Oh, come on! There's nothing to it. _One deep breath and then he finally knocked.

Guinevere sat in an armchair reading her book. The bath had been reviving and the medicine had made the pain near to vanish, but her condemnation to bed rest left her no other option than to linger within her bland four walls. Once she had been bandaged and dressed, Guinevere had told Evelyn to take the rest of the day off. She didn't see any point in Evelyn staying trapped in her room with her just because she couldn't leave. Evelyn had only abided reluctantly, making Gwen promise to send for her as soon as she needed anything. But Gwen didn't expect an occasion to arise. A mere half-hour later, Tristan and Dagonet had paid her a visit. Obviously, Evelyn had gone to report to them the minute she had left. They had been peeved at her for breaking her ribs but on the other hand were glad that nothing more serious had happened. Broken ribs were part of their occupational hazard and both had endured far worse injuries. And knowing Gwen, she would handle it with ease. Nonetheless, they exhorted her to remain in bed just as Gaius had advised and left her to rest.

She had just turned the page when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", she called out and was utterly surprised to see Arthur step in. "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you", she explained looking down at her nightgown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you", Arthur apologized, turning away from her.

Fortunately for Guinevere, the nightgown wasn't revealing just simple white fabric, so she didn't see the necessity to send Arthur out again and change.

"On the contrary, I've been sitting here, reading for the past two hours and company is quite welcome", she ascertained him. "And you may look. I rather talk to a face than a back", she chuckled.

"Yes, I can see how that could be more satisfying", Arthur agreed. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Be my guest", Guinevere answered motioning to the armchair next to her and placing her book on the small table.

"So, what I do I owe this pleasure to, Prince Arthur?"

Arthur looked at her searching for some sign of strain or anger or animosity but came up empty. Guinevere seemed completely at equilibrium as though their duel that morning had never taken place.

"To begin with, you may call me Arthur if you wish. I've noticed that you do not care much for titles and besides you nearly beat me today, so that surely justifies first-name-usage I believe", Arthur proposed, sure she would appreciate his offer.

"So, then, _Arthur_, what is the reason for your visit?", she accentuated.

" Well, _Guinevere_, I wanted to see how you were doing. Gaius informed me of your injuries and added that you were quite nonchalant in regard to them, but I needed to see that you were well for myself", Arthur explained candidly. "Besides it was I who caused them, therefore I feel guilty for inflicting such pain on you."

The way Arthur pronounced her name made Guinevere shake and tingle inside. She took in every word he said, touched by his forthrightness and concern. Suddenly she felt slightly self-conscious and nervous in his presence. Surprised by the feelings arising in her, she just stared at Arthur quiescently.

"Guinevere", Arthur said fearing she was not as well as she might have alleged.

Her name resonated in her head and this time sent a shiver down her spine but at the same time brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought…", she excused.

Arthur looked at her questioningly. Erratic behaviour wasn't exactly typical for her, or so he thought.

"I thank you dearly for your concern. But Gaius was telling the truth. It does, well, did hurt sparsely, but the medicine has taken care of that. Albeit I will manage just fine. It's a common injury, hence you must not worry about good old me", Guinevere reassured him. "And as for responsibility; I believe it is solely my charge. I did provoke you after all to fight me like any other man – which, too, I greatly thank you for", she continued sincerely looking straight at Arthur.

The certitude, the dignity and fidelity with which she spoke amazed him. He had never met a woman of her status, other than Morgana, with such confidence and strength. It seemed nothing could discomfit her.

"True, you were rather tenacious. But to be honest, if I had not given it my all you would have probably beaten me", Arthur conceded.

Guinevere couldn't help smiling at his avowal. "Now what was it again that Lady Margarit had said about false modesty", Guinevere joked and Arthur joined in.

"Something about it not becoming me. But for a change, I am not being falsely modest", he interjected. And then their gazes meet again and they fell silent, just sinking into the others' eyes. The moment seemed to last forever until Guinevere noticed she was fiddling and abruptly frowned at her hands.

_I'm fiddling…I'm fiddling and I'm feeling all tingly and…no, no, no! I cannot be having these feelings. Not for him. He's…_ but Guinevere couldn't think of anything immediate that she hated about Arthur. Surely, he could gloat sometimes, be uppish, tactless and inconsiderate but those traits weren't ubiquitous. Occasionally contrary facets shone through and reflected in his eyes. And besides, not of all her traits were exactly agreeable. Take the stubbornness and rebelliousness for instance. _No, no, no…I don't want this. I don't, _she mentally slapped herself.

"So, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?", Guinevere asked hoping he would catch on.

Even though Guinevere had lowered her gaze, Arthur still didn't stop observing her, sensing she was having some internal conflict. But what about he couldn't imagine. _Why is she behaving so peculiar? _But he was astute enough to notice that she wanted him to leave – and his chest felt heavy again. He didn't want to leave and felt struck by her insinuation. _Maybe it's for the better_, he reconsidered._ I can't stand this inner turmoil. At some point her waywardness is going to drive me insane._

"No, not really. I'll leave you to rest then. And, if you wish for some company later, I wouldn't mind filling the spot", he spoke cordially.

"I will keep that in mind", and then she smiled gently at him and his mood lightened a little. Even so, they bid farewell and Arthur left.

Guinevere watched him until he disappeared behind the concealing doors and then inhaled deeply. What was she thinking? What was she feeling? And where had it come from? She had just arrived the day before determined to neither develop any romantic feelings whatsoever nor succumb to Arthur in any manner. Was that what was happening? Her mind screamed denial but her body chanted approval. However, Guinevere was not ready or willing to accept the patent truth and chose to regale in self-delusion. She did couldn't yearn for Arthur; she wouldn't let herself.

Arthur shut the door behind him and then leaned back, letting his head fall back and stared at the ceiling. He buried his face in his hands and drew a hand through his hair. Every thing was so new to him, so confusing and unnerving. On one hand, he thought Guinevere to be a damn annoying pain-in-the-neck – literally - but on the other he considered her beautiful and prodigious both in character as in deportment. She was positively exciting and disastrously difficult – all in one. What did she think of him? He hoped she thought highly of him, but doubted it. He rubbed his temple and then stood upright, glancing back at the door once more before walking away.

Arthur walked the hallways like a ghost trying to avoid any person coming his way. He did not wish to talk to anybody, but as always life liked to thwart his plans, this time in the persona of Sir Leon

"My Lord, I fear I must interrupt your moment of reflectiveness, your father, the King desires to see you", Sir Leon informed him.

_This day really couldn't be going any worse. _Arthur thought angrily. He was rather fed up and just wanted some peace and quiet, but nobody was going to allow him that privilege it seemed.

He sighed, placing on hand on his side and raising the other to rub his fore head.

"Yes, well doesn't he always", Arthur scoffed, giving Sir Leon a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Let's go see want he wants this time", his smile clearly strained.

* * *

He found his father sitting at his desk, sternly overlooking some parchments. He had no doubt about what his father intended to discuss with him – accounts of the morning's incidents had probably already made their rounds throughout the castle and town, spreading like a wildfire. Camelot's people like any other loved their gossip, especially when it involved nobility or even more so royalty.

However, the apprehensions he had sensed previously had disappeared after his conversation with Guinevere. So, he had nothing to fear, but the mundane grudge of his ageing father.

"You sent for me, father."

Uther looked up from his documents, eyeing his son closely, knitting his eyebrows. He leaned back in his massive chair, raising two fingers to his temple.

"You should be aware of the reason. I heard about your little tête-à-tête with Princess Guinevere this morning. And I am far from pleased. Gaius tells me she broke two ribs and has now been assigned bed rest. Would you maybe like to shed some light on the situation?", Uther asked sourly.

"There's no question about what happened this morning. Guinevere challenged me to a fight, I accepted, as our code of honour conducts. Of course, I remained defensive, but she admittedly was too fierce to be held off by such meagre means. Besides, we had agreed not to hold back – and I didn't want to disrespect her or her requests. She got hurt, but not without forcing me to the ground four times, before the match ended in a fair draw, both swords at neck point", Arthur recalled for his father without any sign of insecurity or blameworthiness.

"Well, I see you had good intentions and the situation was finical, but you do know what predicament you could have gotten yourself and me into to. If you had fought your best, she could have been hurt far worse or have complained to her father giving you all fault", Uther disabused him.

Arthur was in rage. Did his father really think him that stupid and naïve? He did not need his father preaching to him about responsibility and finesse, seeing that he seldom applied them himself.

"Believe me, father. I am aware of how badly things could have turned out. Though I can silence your fears, Guinevere is not like that. She tends more to the unconventional. And if that does not reassure you; I have talked with her and she holds no grudges. Actually, far from it, she finds solely herself accountable, claiming it was her risk to take", Arthur underlined. "So, if you don't mind father, I'd like to rap up this matter and tend to other businesses", he added impatiently.

His father sat up, folding his hands over the table, mildly ascertained. "Very well, if you have dealt with it and there are no repercussions, then there is no need for me to dig deeper. You may be on your way", Uther concurred and waved him off.

Arthur did not wait another second, fearing his father might want to debate further affairs and took his leave. _That went fairly well and quick. Someone does have mercy with me after all. _Now that everything was settled, he could finally comb through his awakened feelings of late. _Hell, like that's going to be any easier._

_

* * *

_

Night had fallen over Camelot and Arthur had been grateful for his peaceful evening without tantalizing dinners and painstaking duels. Dealing with his emotional turmoil had turned out little productive. He pondered for hours on end, restless and agitated, not liking what they could possibly implicate before giving up and deciding to just wait and see how things developed.

To calm himself he grabbed his sword and went through various drills, wielding the long piece of cast metal gracefully as if they were one, each of his movements translating into that of the sword. His back was faced towards the door when Merlin came bursting in, clearly short of breath, and slammed the door shut. Arthur sprang around in surprise and was about to charge at the intruder when he noticed it was Merlin.

"Honestly, do I have to beat the living out of you, before you learn how to knock? I could have pierced you on the spot", Arthur exclaimed brusquely.

Merlin let the comment slide, determinedly trying to catch his breath to talk.

"Vi…uh…Vivian…she's…", Merlin whispered.

Arthur was getting increasingly annoyed with his servant. "Would you stop panting like that, you're not a dog and besides I can't make sense of a word you're huffing."

Merlin bent forwards supporting his upper body by placing a hand on his thigh and raising the other, pleading for Arthur to wait a second. The latter used the waiting time to replace his sword on the stack and then turned back to Merlin.

"Done yet?", Arthur asked, his arms firmly crossed.

"Yeah…yeah, I think so", Merlin answered.

"Great. I was starting to fear that you'd be the first person to suffocate on air", Arthur mocked.

"Thanks, that's comforting", Merlin joked back. "Anyway the reason for all of this is: Vivian's on her way to see you and she's very unhappy."

Arthur's face tore with shock and he pulled at his hair, thinking of a way to hide or flee because Vivian being unhappy could have been compared to a hazardous storm sweeping across the land.

"Oh no, Merlin you've got to help me", Arthur ordered. "Think of something."

"I already came to warn you as quickly as possible", Merlin objected.

"Hardly, seeing how you wasted precious time with that hyperventilation-act."

"Fine, whatever. Let's see, try the cupboard", Merlin suggested rushing towards it.

"You want me to get in there?", Arthur questioned his sanity. "It's going to be quite cramped."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Either the cupboard, or you hide under the bed lying on the floor I haven't yet cleaned. Last alternative, you hide behind the door where she's sure to find you. So what shall it be, my Lord", Merlin teased, opening the cupboard's door and gesturing for him to enter.

Arthur was shaking his head repeatedly. "This better work, Merlin."

"Trust me", Merlin pleaded.

"I rather not", Arthur ushered barely audible. "Oh, what the heck", and he climbed into the cupboard, making himself as small as possible.

"Comfortable?", Merlin taunted, a sly grin marking his face.

"Shut up, Merlin!", Arthur spat back. "Now go, and fend her off."

Once Merlin closed the door, darkness engulfed Arthur. He sat there listening intently to any commotion in his room. To be honest, he had totally forgotten about Vivian and Margarit, his mind solely occupied by Guinevere and his obscure feelings. If he didn't want things to escalate, then he needed to think of something to satisfy Vivian before she exploded. He didn't have enough time to think of a plan before someone firmly knocked on the chambers' doors.

"Here goes nothing", Merlin spoke to himself and then reached for the handle. The door gave way to a fuming Vivian who shoved her way past Merlin into the room, frantically searching for Arthur.

"Where is he?", she squealed. At least that's how it sounded to Merlin.

"Princess Vivian, what a pleasure. Unfortunately, there has been an emergency the prince has had to tend to", Merlin lied.

"What sort of emergency? Does it have anything to do with that hopeless-excuse-of-a-princess Guinevere?", Vivian asked clenching her jaw.

Merlin was seriously becoming scared. He didn't how to handle crazy-mad woman, let alone completely sane one's. And if anyone was a hopeless case, it was definitely her and under no circumstances Guinevere.

"I'm sorry, he did not say. But I did catch a word or two and I can assure you, it has nothing to do with Princess Guinevere", he forced himself to smile.

"At least some good news. When will he be back?", Vivian pressed.

"Not sure, my Lady, I…", but Vivian cut him off. "Stop. I'll just wait here, no matter how long it takes. He'll be sure to return at some point tonight."

Arthur who had been following the conversation intently tensed at her words. Was she completely paranoid now? First clinginess and now stalking what horror was to follow?

_I can't stay in here the whole night! _As much as he didn't want to have it true, is only hope now was Merlin.

"No", hurled out of Merlin's mouth.

Vivian stepped closer towards him enraged, her eyes wanting to kill. "No?!", she hissed.

"I mean, no, he probably won't be returning tonight. I believe the problem was located outside the walls of Camelot – a beast of some sort. The soonest we could expect him is early morning", Merlin improvised. "You would be far more comfortable waiting in your room. I promise, I will send word as soon as he returns", he tried to persuade her.

Vivian grunted and stumped her foot. "But I want to see him now. He didn't pay any attention to me today, how can that be?"

Merlin had to cover up his burst of laughter by faking a cough. "Princess, between you and me, the Prince may have been absent to you today, but that did not stop him from mentioning your name several times", Merlin charmed her.

The scorn on Vivian's face made way for infantile satisfaction and her eyes gleamed wide. "Really? He talks of me…how wonderful", she squeaked giggling. "Then I will return to my room and await news from you. But please tell Arthur I expect him to spend the day with me tomorrow", Vivian chattered on squirrelly.

"Of course, Princess Vivian. He would be delighted", Merlin answered already fearing Arthur's punishment for bringing something this excruciating upon him.

"Very well. And Don't. You. Dare. Forget." Vivian jibed at Merlin's chest punctuating each word.

"Absolutely not." And then Vivian stormed off in huff, leaving a dazed but nonetheless relieved Merlin standing in the doorway. He poked his head out to see her round the corner. Now that the coast was clear, he could let Arthur out again. He snuck up to the cupboard and with one swift movement opened the doors shouting 'boo'.

Arthur who had been leaning against the door tumbled on the floor, landing with a growl. Rolling onto his back, he just stared at Merlin in utter disbelief, or was it rage, or maybe…it was hard to tell.

"How old are you exactly?", Arthur shouted at him.

"Sorry about that", Merlin apologized extending his arm to help Arthur stand up.

"Yeah, you better be", Arthur scorned him.

"Well, I got rid of Vivian successfully. That should be worth something", Merlin stated hopelessly hoping for praise.

"Maybe, I nearly had a fit when she said she wanted to wait here", Arthur indirectly admitted "But now I've got to spend the whole of tomorrow with her thanks to you." He shot a look at Merlin, ungrateful as ever.

"Oh, come on. Just invite Lady Margarit along, then they can fight amongst each other again and you're out of the picture nice and clean for a while", Merlin attempted to appease him.

Arthur exhaled deeply, pondering on Merlin's words. "That might not be such a bad idea. Yes, I think that's what we'll do…Uhm, what exactly are we doing again tomorrow?"

Merlin furrowed his eyebrow. Did he really have to think of everything? "What about going for a ride. Princess Vivian will probably get fed up fairly quickly. I can't imagine she enjoys nature", Merlin chuckled.

Arthur grinned at Merlin's proposition. Sometimes he really did have good ideas, not that Arthur would ever admit it openly.

"Yes, indeed. That's settled then. Inform them first thing tomorrow and take care of the horses and supplies will you", Arthur ordered slightly more serious again.

"Will do. So do you need me for anything else tonight? Otherwise, Gaius needs my expertise", Merlin asked jocundly.

Arthur smirked. "No, you can leave."

Merlin had just placed his hand on the latch when Arthur spoke again. "And please be sure to ask Gaius if he's gone to check up on Guinevere again."

Merlin just nodded and then left the room grinning as if he were in on a secret.

* * *

The next morning arrived too soon for Arthur's taste. Nonetheless, he was going to get the whole hitch over with, no matter how much he dreaded it. He didn't want to have to deal with a frantic Vivian again – at least not if he could help it.

The horses had been saddled and everyone except for Vivian had assembled in the courtyard. Accompanying Arthur and the ladies were their various servants, Sir Leon and Sir Galahad and a handful of guards. They weren't going to venture far but one could never be cautious enough. Bandits roamed all over the country and would jump at the chance to capture royalty and hold them for ransom or worse.

The party was becoming extremely impatient. Vivian's tardiness bordered on intentional rudeness. Everybody suspected that Vivian was envisioning making a big entrance and then there she was. The front doors of the castle swung open and Vivian glided across the stone steps, head held high, dressed in a far too fancy dress for the occasion and stepped up to Arthur, her hand outstretched.

"You may assist me at mounting my horse", Vivian commanded.

"Good day, Princess. Of course, it would be my pleasure", Arthur replied disgusted by her conceitedness.

Once she was settled on her horse, Arthur mounted his and the group set out towards the outskirts of the city. Once they had passed the city walls, they headed for a path, which lead through the woods toward a big lake surrounded by a vast array of flowers.

Margarit who usually was so quiescent marvelled at the nature surrounding them. Once they had reached the lake she immediately dismounted her horse and examined the diversity of nature's wonders. Each time she plucked a flower she recounted it's Latin name and application and any other facts she had stored in that encyclopaediac mind of hers. Merlin was actually listening to her, thinking he might pick up on something interesting he could use in future. As for Arthur, he was mildly taken by her lore mostly because it outclassed Vivian's constant complaining. She was ranting on about muddy shoes, splotchy hems and swatted at nonexistent insects, which were supposedly attacking her.

Leon and Galahad were partly amused by Vivian's girlish clumsiness. Only a downright ninny would have worn that kind of dress and shoes to such an outing, they though. But her constant nagging and bickering eventually got on their nerves, making them pray Arthur would not choose her to be his future queen; it would be unbearable for all of Camelot.

Arthur was standing at the edge of the bank, throwing stones across the water, watching them spring several times. He did not hear Margarit approach and hence only noticed her when she walked up beside him.

"You know, it works better if you took flatter stones", she informed him.

Arthur simply nodded in concurrence. "So, are you enjoying our trip?", he asked.

Margarit turned her head to him for an instant before staring back out over the broadness of the lake. "Yes, I am, very. Surely, you've noticed my fascination with nature", she smiled gently, but still not looking at him.

"Stating the obvious again", Arthur said in good humour.

"Thank you. Today has been wonderful", she just replied smiling gently.

Arthur couldn't help but feel as though Margarit was trying to convey something. She appeared less uptight, more relaxed. It seemed she too seemed more at ease outside of the boundaries of her status, just like Guinevere. _Guinevere,_ Arthur repeated in his mind. Awkward that his thoughts had suddenly sprung to her.

"May I speak overtly", Margarit asked finally turning towards him.

"You always do", Arthur quipped.

"Yes, I guess I do", she agreed, her smile widening. "I just wanted to make something clear", she began. "You and I both know that you will not pick me."

Arthur was surprised by her bluntness. He had not been expecting her to address such a consequential issue. His mouth went slightly agape not knowing what to respond.

Margarit obviously sensed his despair and commented jovially, "Don't worry, you must not say anything. Be assured I do not feel offended in the slightest. It's plain mathematics. Neither you, nor I feel that we are right for each other, not even in the slightest. It just doesn't equal up."

Arthur couldn't help but be staggered by the calmness and light-heartedness with which she was handling the matter. He returned her smile knowing that it would not wound her but rather mirror her stance.

"So, you must not feign interest or waste your efforts. Besides you're just as bad a liar as you are at being falsely modest", she joked and laughed lightly.

"Who would have thought that you could be so comical, my Lady", Arthur taunted back.

"Touché", she ceded. "So, I doubt our fathers will let me return home after such short time, therefore I will have to stay. But it will be needles to keep up this charade – far too much drama for my taste", she joked again.

"How right you are", Arthur joined in. "But surely, you will still join us on various occasions. Now that we are being frank with each other, I think your company will be quite enjoyable. Besides, who else would point out my weaknesses so eloquently?", he grinned.

"So, you admit you have some", Margarit mocked him.

"I probably have more than just some. But if you tell anyone I just said that, I'll deny it", he chuckled.

Margarit was fairly astonished by his confession but it only affirmed what she had already suspected.

"You really aren't what I at first had made you out to be", Margarit pointed out.

"Really?", Arthur asked curiously. "And what would that have been?"

"A stuck-up airhead", she fessed up. They both laughed joyously. "Maybe it would do you more good to show what is truly in your heart rather than follow your father's misleading example", she spoke more seriously this time.

It was like she had hit a cord within him and Arthur glared at her contemplatively, his smile slightly fading. "Perhaps your right."

Silence fell between them, but only shortly. "I always am and don't forget it", she teased peering at him from the corner of her eye, a grin tugging at her face.

"Thank you", he spoke sincerely. "And if you don't mind me saying, you're more appealing when you're witty and serene", he winked. "You know, one piece of advice in return for another."

"Touché again. I'll take it to heart", she acknowledged genuinely and then took her leave.

Arthur watched her walk back to her horse where she placed the flowers in a satchel. _Some things are far from what they seem_, he thought. He was definitely learning his lesson never to underestimate anybody, especially women – _well, expect for Vivian, that is. _

"Arthur, Arthur!", Vivian called out. _Speak of the devil. _

"My Lord, surely you will take a walk with me", she proposed already intertwining their arms.

Arthur glanced behind him to see his two head knights and Merlin grinning at him, enjoying his torment. He made a face at them without Vivian noticing and then turned back to her.

"My pleasure", he coerced himself to answer.

On their ride back to the castle, Arthur's head was buzzing from all the absurdities Vivian had swaggered about. It had been a half-hour monologue filled with meaningless nonsense. But what else had he expected?

Once they had arrived, he helped Vivian from her horse, kissed her hand to still her and then made his way to his chambers, Merlin following right behind. They had just entered when Merlin spoke.

"I guess I'll fetch your armour and chainmail – they've been mended and polished, so you're fit to go."

Arthur faced him and smirked. "Maybe you do deserve more credit than I give you – sometimes that is."

Merlin grinned happily, grateful for the change in Arthur's demeanour. Receiving praise from him nearly a handful of times in a span of twenty-four hours was beyond the possible.

Arthur strode up to the stack, grabbing his sword. He really needed to let out some built up tension and go where he could be himself to the full and do what he relished most.

* * *

Guinevere had survived her first day of imprisonment – at least that's how she saw it – and approached the second day ambivalent. On one hand it meant she was just a day away from freedom, on the other it represented a dozen more hours of claustrophobia.

She lazed around in bed all morning revelling in the soft and fleecy feel of the blanket, admiring the patterns the rays of sun formed through the coloured glass. At some point it got boring and she tried to toss and turn but the pain medicine had worn off during the night and now the stinging had gotten the best of her. She struggled to sit up and lean against the headboard, breathing heavily and flinching repeatedly. _Broken ribs be damned! _She glared around the room searching for the small vial of medicine and spotted it on the far away table. _Just perfect _and she let her head fall back against the backboard. With a last grunt she moved her legs to the side of the bed suppressing the severe pain she was feeling. _If other people can cope then so can you, _she urged herself on. Using her arms, she pushed her self into an upright position and held onto the bedpost for support. After a seconds rest she made her way over to the long table, realising that walking was definitely easier than moving her upper body.

She grabbed the vial and poured herself a cup of water and then took a sip of both. The medicine required about a half hour until it developed its full effect, which she would have to spend standing. The only problem was not knowing what to do in the meantime. Fortunately, the sound of horses in the courtyard caught her attention, so she made her way over to the window to see what was going on. Down below she glimpsed Arthur and Margarit, along with Sir Leon and another knight and their servants as well as some guards. Yet one horse appeared unmanned – surely they were waiting on Vivian to appear.

Guinevere set her eyes back on Arthur studying the red and gold, his pretty-boy blond hair and the strength of his stance. He was standing next to his horse, stroking it affectionately, which made her smile. When Vivian finally appeared, staging her grand asinine entrance and forcing herself upon Arthur, a feeling of sheer resentment boiled up in Guinevere. As she watched them head off, she wished dearly to accompany them – though something told her it wasn't just because she finally wanted to leave her room. She started biting her fingernails, a bad habit she had picked up as a child and not quite disposed off. Usually, it happened absentmindedly when something was troubling her. And even if she didn't want to believe it – the reason this time was Arthur.

She slumped back against the stonewall and let the sun shine upon her face warming it. A growl resounded from her stomach, unsurprisingly one might say, for she had hardly eaten anything the previous day due to the lack of appetite. But she knew she had to is she wanted to recover speedily.

As though she had read her mind, Evelyn entered the room with a tray of food.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling?", Evelyn greeted cheerfully.

Gwen walked up to her craving for something to eat. "I haven't slept that long in…well, in like forever. It was kind of nice apart from the killing pain I'm feeling right now."

"Did you take some of the pain medicine then?"

Gwen nodded and then sat down to eat. "Have you already had breakfast?", she asked while Evelyn scurried around the room.

"You were still sleeping, so I thought I would. Besides at this time of day it's probably more like late brunch", she replied.

That's when Gwen realised that she had absolutely no sense of time. "How late is it precisely?"

"Something around half twelve."

"Unbelievable that I slept for so long", Gwen puzzled over the fact.

"Naturally, an injured body needs more rest. At least this way you don't have to join the others on that agonizing trip through the woods", Evelyn tried to be positive.

When Gwen didn't respond, Evelyn sensed that something wasn't quite right.

"Or are you telling me that you would have rather endured miss fancy-prancy and prince bighead for a couple of hours", she questioned her.

Guinevere pushed her food back and forth on the plate not knowing what she would have preferred. "No, but seeing the landscape around Camelot might have been nice – it is a beautiful day after all. And, true, Vivian is the impersonation of priggishness but I've come to think that Arthur might not be so bad after all", she spoke the last part more quietly.

"And what makes you think that?", Evelyn asked back, a faint suspicion arising.

Now Gwen regretted having mentioned Arthur at all. She should have known that Evelyn would pry for more details. Details she wasn't quite sure of herself yet.

"I, well…he came by yesterday to see how I was doing and seemed very sincere. He was really trying to be forthcoming and offered to keep me company", she began explaining. "And I…ugh, you know what, just forget it", she suddenly stalled. She had to watch what she said before Evelyn jumped to wrong conclusions. But the sudden attempt to end the topic just confirmed Evelyn's suspicions the more.

"And what? Do you like him?", she exclaimed in utter disbelief.

Gwen thought she was about to choke on her food and quickly reached for her cup.

"No, how could I? That's completely absurd. Me like him? Unthinkable", she rambled. "I'm simply saying that he might not be all bad, that's all", she concluded trying to sound convincing, but scarcely achieving to do so.

Evelyn eyed her from the side, already understanding what her dear friend still seeked to disavow. Love certainly does move in mysterious ways she thought to herself and smiled.


	7. Cupid Isn't The Only Matchmaker

So, I know it's been a couple of weeks since I posted the last chapter and I can just hope that you're not all too angry with me : ) But I was really busy with exams and other stuff that I couldn't find the time or energy to write anything even close to acceptable. Finally, though, the holidays have arrived and I'll be diving back into the stories. So, you can sort of expect more to come rather swiftly ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Cupid Isn't The Only Matchmaker**

Finally, Guinevere had overlapped her two days of confinement and was eagerly preparing for a day out in the town. Evelyn had come by fairly early to help her tend to her injury and get dressed. As expected, Gwen had opted not to wear one of the gowns she possessed but rather asked Evelyn to lend her one of hers. She didn't want to raise any needless attention to her persona, it wouldn't allow her to see Camelot and it's people for what and who they were. Besides she wasn't very fond of all the staring and ogling and preferred to roam around the markets freely like any other normal person. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to convince Tristan and Dagonet to let her go alone with Evelyn and insisted on keeping her company. At least they had compromised on going in casual in order to keep the whole incognito-plan alive.

Once Gwen had finished dressing, she pulled Evelyn by the wrist to stand in front of the huge mirror that adorned one of the big walls. Clearly satisfied with her appearance she grinned at Evelyn.

"I look wonderfully normal. And honestly, this dress is so comfortable", she stated twirling around.

"You're acting like you're wearing the perfect dress", Evelyn mooted jokingly.

"Well, I am. You know I don't care for the rich embroidery or the silk or the frilly lace, besides sometimes I truly fear suffocating in one of my own. I can't understand why women torture themselves like that. But this here is practical yet fitting and natural. No superficial embellishments, just pureness and freedom", she argued back.

Evelyn lifted her brows quizzically. "I think you're interpreting far too much into a simple dress. Anyway, I'd die for yours."

Guinevere exhaled, one side of her mouth rising in offense. "I'll trade you anytime", she offered smiling. "But it only comes with the whole princess package", she joked.

Evelyn debated the options knowing that they were just speaking hypothetically. "As sightly as that may be, I think I'll decline after all. The dresses and the jewellery I'd do, but the rest of the noble world makes me quiver", she shrugged lifting her hand, palm faced forward.

Guinevere raised her hands to her hips, "What a shame. And there for a split second I thought I'd found a way out", she shook her head in feigned disappointment.

Evelyn just smiled at her mistress's pretence play, remembering all the previous times they had debated fictitious role swaps; it never seemed to get old. Remembering her deal with Merlin, she skipped past Guinevere, swatting at her shoulder, motioning for them to get going.

When they reached the courtyard, they both saw Tristan and Dagonet approaching, dressed casually, but nonetheless smartly, both taking long strides towards them. Guinevere couldn't help but roam the courtyard, secretly hoping she might spot Merlin or better even catch a glimpse of Arthur, telling herself it was merely platonic. But she was disappointed. Instead she noticed how all heads firmly whipped to her knights in succession. Especially the ladies of the court and the female servants where sheepishly staring at the two in complete awe, probably marvelling at Tristan's undeniable handsomeness and Dagonet's imposing stature. _So, much for going unnoticed, _she huffed, but then again couldn't help feeling proud and content that she had such marvellous friends.

"My, my – you both are quite the head-turners", she japed furrowing her eyebrows.

Dagonet and Tristan both looked confused at her comment, first turning towards each other for clarity and then back to Guinevere frowning. Both her and Evelyn had to laugh heartedly at their sheer obliviousness.

"Didn't you realize how every woman in a radius of like two hundred metres goggled at you, following your every move", Evelyn questioned disbelievingly.

Again utter confusion carved the faces of the two men.

"Yes, yes. I believe I heard someone whisper 'eye candy' at some point", Gwen added to cap it all, trying hard to force back a wide grin.

Dagonet looked at Tristan who was clearly turning a bright shade of red, head bent to focus on the floor, which made him roar with laughter. "I'm fairly sure they didn't mean me, my friend. Looks like ya've got quite a crowd of admirers. Maybe ya should test the waters", he frolicked his eyebrows twitching suggestively. At that remark, Tristan's head shot up, his expression clearly one of abhorrence.

"What? I'm just saying", Dagonet responded in defence shrugging his shoulders, making the girls laugh again.

"I think I'll pass, thanks", Tristan shot back, turning to face Evelyn, who in return tried to avoid his gaze.

"Honestly Tristan, you're handsome and good-hearted and loyal", Gwen started listing, "oh, and did I mention overly protective", she grinned slyly, " I really don't understand why you haven't found someone yet."

Again Tristan swiftly glanced at Evelyn and then just as quickly looked away trying to avoid the topic. "Could we please stop talking about this", he pleaded.

Evelyn was just as keen on changing the subject of their conversation and was relieved to see Merlin making his way down a staircase to the courtyard.

"Oh, look, there's Merlin", she called out, waving him over.

Guinevere turned to where Evelyn was pointing, keen on seeing whether Merlin was alone or not. Again she was met with disappointment, not meaning, that she wasn't also happy to meet Merlin again.

"Hello, everybody", Merlin greeted them openly. "Gwen, how are you doing?"

"Fantastic, I guess the two days rest were worth it despite being completely bored to death", she admitted sincerely.

"Well, at least you're feeling better", he reciprocated with his childlike smile. "So, are you heading into town?"

"Yes, we are. Thought it was about time I got to know the city of Camelot rather than it's stone castle", she replied.

"Isn't anybody showing you around?", Merlin asked pressingly.

Guinevere couldn't help feel like Merlin was up to something, mischievousness firmly sparkling in his eyes that were consistently flickering back to Evelyn, who mirrored his expression.

"Uhm, actually no. I thought we'd just take our chances", she stated. "But you're more than welcome to accompany us if you like", she added politely.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I don't have the time. Gaius is having me do all sorts of chores all day. But I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind, should I go ask him?", Merlin proposed a smile clearly tugging at his lips.

They were all waiting for Guinevere to answer, but it seemed she had gone completely blank. On one hand she had been hoping to see Arthur, no matter how strongly she tried to deny it, it was true. But on the other hand the thought of him being close by was paradoxically unnerving and she couldn't form any coherent thoughts. No, she couldn't have Arthur join them, certainly not.

And then, speaking of the devil, Arthur's voice crept up on her from behind and she turned to see him and a group of knights walking through the castle doors. _Definitely not my lucky morning. _Arthur was busy referring with Sir Leon on how the guard's shift should be reorganised until he spotted the small group standing mere metres away all looking at him expectantly. At first he had only made out Merlin, but then his gaze instantly fell on Guinevere and he excused himself from Sir Leon, suggesting meeting up later to continue their discussion and then heading towards the others.

Before he could even utter his greetings, Merlin burst out "Arthur, great, we we're just talking about you." Slightly caught by surprise, Arthur turned to Guinevere questioningly. "Really, and in what regard may I ask?", he smiled gently. Still, no words flowed from Gwen's mouth, lips sealed shut, eyes glassy and absent.

Seeing that her best friend was still mutely smitten, Evelyn decided to step in. "Actually, we wanted to take a look around town and were wondering whether you might be so kind as to accompany us, show us around, Sire", she explained, occasionally glancing at Merlin.

Arthur who had turned to Evelyn for the short exchange, looked back at Guinevere who just nodded in accordance lips pressed tightly together.

Arthur felt himself jumping at the opportunity, at least internally – since their brief conversation after the fight, Arthur had longed to see Guinevere again, but hadn't been able to come up with any excuses to do so. Hence, he decided to wait until she was allowed to leave her room again. To be honest, he had planned on finding her after his meetings were finished – _looks like it's my lucky day_.

"Sure, it would be a pleasure", he agreed a wide grin stretching across his face.

Now knowing that she would spend the next few hours with Arthur made Guinevere stiffen even further. She hated him for making her feel so at edge – be it thoughts of him or his sheer presence. Nothing in her life had ever made her feel so nervous and insecure, it was so contrary to her usual adamant self-confidence and wittiness. _You can't go on like this!_ Under no circumstances could she let him toy so easily with her. She definitely needed to get a grip and pull herself together - anything else would be completely pathetic.

"So, let's get a move on shall we", she remarked coolly already taking the first few steps. The others wondered what had made Gwen snap out of her trance, but followed abruptly nonetheless. Arthur jogged ahead to catch up with Guinevere while Evelyn and Merlin trailed behind, conversing in hushed tones.

"That certainly went smoothly", Merlin praised smiling.

"Yes, nearly too easy, if you ask me. It's just so obvious but they're completely blind to it", Evelyn answered. "Well, not completely. They do seem to behave rather peculiarly whenever in the other's presence."

"Yeah, and whenever someone mentions Guinevere's name, Arthur goes all broody and defensive", Merlin agreed. "And if they're too stubborn to admit it to themselves then it's our task to help them along", he winked at Evelyn.

"Merlin, you really are one of a kind", she chuckled. "But you're right, of course. So, let's see how today goes and then get back to scheming?"

"Sounds good to me", Merlin chimed in response and then went on his way to assist Gaius.

* * *

Once Arthur had caught up with Guinevere, he slowed his pace to hers, having them walk side by side. He could have sworn he saw a faint smile graze her face when she saw him walk up beside her and it made his heart jolt briefly. He cleared the lump that had formed in his throat as to speak.

"So, I hope you have been well the last two days - how are you feeling?", he asked.

Guinevere could firmly sense the deep sincerity with which he spoke and decided to play nice.

"Thankfully, my ribs hurt far less than on the first day and I guess another day or so and I won't be needing the pain medicine from Gaius anymore. Apart from that, I must say being cooped up in a room isn't exactly my idea of a good time. I'm sure you of all people can relate", she explained looking up at Arthur.

He was clearly taking in every word she was saying, but wasn't quite sure what she meant. "How so?", he dug deeper.

"You and I, we have something in common, we abhor restraints and crave for excitement", she declared.

What Gwen didn't know was how positively amused Arthur was by hearing her say they both shared certain traits. To him it was a sign that she was opening up to him – even if only inch-by-inch.

"I won't deny that – so, yes, I can fully sympathize", he conceded. "So, now that you can get back to your adventurous ways, what would you like to see first?", he jested.

"How about the market? They're always so lively and diverse", she suggested.

"Fine by me", Arthur replied and shot her another one of his pretty-boy smiles that made her knees go weak for a second.

Just like Guinevere had expected, the market was a whirlwind of hustle and bustle, people walking criss-cross hectically, bargaining ferociously and yelling orders to and fro. The most chaotic places usually were the one's with most spirit and character, a melting pot of cultures and personalities, and she loved it.

Arthur observed every centimetre of her face, expectantly registering the change in her smile and the gleaming of her eyes, enjoying how much she revelled in her surroundings. As they walked on, pressing their way through the crowd, her expression suddenly faltered and went hapless.

Concerned by the sudden deterioration of her demeanour Arthur gently reached for her wrist, signalling for her to stop. He didn't let go once she had halted and had turned to face him, instead focusing on asking her if anything was wrong.

"No, everything's fine. It's just the staring and bowing", she explained, gesturing to the onlookers encircling them, "I wished they wouldn't."

Arthur gulped at the deep desire for normalcy reflected in her eyes and nodded. To be honest, he hadn't even noticed the crowd acknowledging his presence and gawking. He had become accustomed to it to such an extent that he simply didn't administer it anymore. Surely, as a princess, she should have been used to it. Then on second thought it kind of sunk in…her common dress, the distaste for titles and gentry formalities and the amity with her so-called subordinates. She had no desire to be treated differently or specially, merely because of her status, but wanted to fit in. To her the only justifications to stand out were by means of character and actions. And he admired her for her convictions; maybe deep inside he even shared them.

He raised his hand, motioning for those who were bowing to stand upright and those attempting to bow to stop. It was what she wanted, and besides, he didn't care much for etiquette anyway. She watched him, very grateful for his gesture and once everyone had gone back to their businesses and he had turned back to her, she gently smiled at him and slid her hand into his, giving it a thankful squeeze before letting go. He instantly felt the current run up his arm and surge through his body until the loss of her touch and warmth seized the flow.

Guinevere moved her head in the direction ahead and they continued making their way along the numerous stalls in peace. At first she only took a look at the stands from afar, jewellery and fabrics didn't interest her very much, but then she spotted a woman standing behind tables stacked with fruits and vegetables and made her way up to it. She examined the apples and then the pears, but she was in the mood for something else.

"May I help you, my dear?", the woman asked softly. She was a very kind looking elderly woman, wearing an apron, her grey-white hair tied neatly into a bun. Guinevere took a liking to her on the spot.

"Hello, I think I'll take some plums, black currants and cherries. A bag each please. Oh, and one bunch of green grapes", Gwen replied smiling. "Do you guys want anything else", she asked the others while looking over her shoulder, knowing very well that she had already bought their favourite fruits. As expected no one voiced any additional wishes.

The woman behind the table nicked in response and started picking out the fruits and placing them in a bag and then on the weighing scale. She was in the midst of handing Gwen the bags when she spotted Arthur standing behind her, her eyes consecutively looking back and forth between them. But before she could voice her suspicions a small girl jumped out from behind the table, clutching a teddy bear in one hand.

"You're the pwincess who was fwighting against Pwince Arthur. Me and my bwother we saw you, you were gweat", she squealed in utter delight.

Guinevere looked around to see whether anyone was listening in. Until now she was certain most people had only recognised Arthur and not her, seeing that hardly anybody had seen her yet and she was dressed like a servant. Therefore she was even more surprised to have a young girl uncovering who she really was. Nonetheless, she found the girl utterly adorable and scooped her up, balancing her on one arm.

"Why thank you. But you mustn't tell anybody, alright", Gwen ushered putting a finger to her lips. "This is going to stay our little secret, promise", she said holding out her pinkie finger. The girl locked her small finger with Guinevere's, "I pwomise. Cwoss my heart and swear to die", she replied sternly, proud to be in on a secret with a real princess.

"So, now that you know my name, it's just fair you tell me yours", Guinevere said.

"I'm Gemma, but evewybody just calls me Gem", she blurted out confidently.

"A wonderful name, and very fitting if you ask me", Gwen complimented her.

Arthur who had been standing in the background all the while observing the ongoing situation now cut in to pay for the fruits and take the bags from the elderly lady who was still holding them. Gwen caught sight of him and wanted to object but he just shot her a meaningful look that silenced her. He was trying to be gentlemanly, so she wasn't going to ruin it for him. But Gwen wasn't the only one to notice Arthur for Gemma started squealing joyously again.

"Oh, my gwod. You're Pwince Arthur. My bwother loves you. He watches you twain nearly evewyday. He says one day he'll be a knight and fwight just as good as you. He says you're the twoughest and bwavest hero out there."

Guinevere along with Evelyn, Tristan and Dagonet laughed heartedly at the girl's outburst, whereby Arthur smiled broadly turning slightly red due to the infant's appraisals. Usually he wasn't very good with children or at least so he thought. He couldn't actually remember the last time he had had to spend time with any.

"Well, aren't you precious, thank you", he replied tapping her cute nose gently. "I do try my best", he wisecracked looking at Guinevere intentionally, who in return chuckled again. "So, where might I find your brother? I should thank him for spreading such great opinions of me."

Gemma just raised her arms and shrugged her shoulders in nescience and looked to the older woman, "Gwandma?"

The elderly woman looked at Guinevere and Arthur obviously captivated by their kind-heartedness and beholden for the attention they were paying her granddaughter. "Uhm, he should be down at the playing field with some of his friends", she stated nervously.

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Gemma again. "So, what do you say, we pay a visit to your brother? Do you think he'd like that?", Arthur suggested grinning.

Gemma started clapping emphatically, her face gleaming with joy, her smile purely radiant, "that would be fwantastic! He's gonna be so excited!"

"Alright then how about you show us the way?", Arthur motioned, making Guinevere let Gemma down. "Ma'am, if you permit, we'll be sure to bring her back safe and sound", he addressed the grandmother who simply nodded in response.

Once she had been placed back on her own two feet, Gemma grabbed a hold of one of Arthur's and one of Guinevere's hands, her teddy still clenched firmly underneath her arm. "This way", she pulled them along, the others again trailing behind, marvelling at the scene unravelling before them.

"This is going extremely well", Evelyn noted felicitously. "They look so cute together", her face going all lovey-dovey, while Tristan and Dagonet just shook their heads.

"It's going to take more than a small girl to get those two together. Believe me, right now it's just the quiet before the storm", Tristan contradicted.

Evelyn glared at him in disbelief, "Do you really have to be so pessimistic and dampen our mood. Besides what do you now about these things", she argued forcefully and stormed off.

Tristan stared after her unaware of what he had done to offend her so and looked at Dagonet for assistance, "What did I do?"

His friend just roared with laughter, giving him a strong pat on the shoulder, "Ya really are clueless, aint ya?", he shook his head and walked after the others leaving Tristan to stand alone, speechless and still unknowing. "Ugh, woman! They're going to be the death of me", he bickered rubbing his forehead and then ran after the others.

* * *

The feel of Gemma's tiny fragile hand in his own big and calloused ones moved something in Arthur. He felt a sort of protectiveness sweep over him, the need to watch her, make sure she didn't trip and fall, see her smile and laugh. Guinevere studied his expression, the way he beamed at the young girl and talked to her. For the first time she could really see just how caring and kind-hearted Arthur truly was – though she found it a shame that he showed it so rarely. It was probably an observation he had made of his father and then adopted himself – keeping feelings hidden, unable to be interpreted as signs of weakness, remaining stale and austere on the outside to gain ostensible respect and appear in control. And although she had only known Arthur less than a handful of days and only spent a few hours with him, she sensed that that was not the kind of man he aspired to be either. It was in moments like directly after their fight, when they were alone in her room or now with Gemma where the real Arthur shone through – she knew it because he showed it so easily, so naturally and apparently felt at ease with it.

She had been so lost in thought that she didn't realise how Arthur and Gemma had turned to her, waiting for a response to a question she hadn't perceived. Feeling their gazes her train of thought was interrupted and she noticed she had been staring blankly at Arthur the whole time who himself now was looking at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry. What did you just ask me?", Guinevere asked apologetically.

"Gemma wanted to know where you learned to fight so well", Arthur explained, the small girl nodding insistently in accordance.

"Oh, my father allowed me to train with his knights not that I actually left him a choice", she explained proudly. Arthur let out a heartfelt chuckle at the story, earning himself a challenging glare from Guinevere.

"It's just that it sounds so very much like you", he defended. Her features softened at his response and a smile tugged at her lips. "I guess it does, doesn't it."

"Are those two men the knights you twained with?", Gemma cut in curiously pointing towards her friends behind them.

"Yes, the tall one is Dagonet and the younger one is Tristan. Dagonet was more or less my teacher while Tristan was my training partner, we've been together for as long as I can remember", she told her.

"So do you like one of them, you know like like?", Gemma asked keenly.

Gwen instantly burst out laughing at the question aware of how surreal the idea would be that she felt intimately for one of her knights. Arthur on the other hand turned anxious, afraid her answer would hint that she had feelings for another. But his fears were quickly silenced by her words. She explained how both were only very dear friends of hers, Dagonet being like a mentor and Tristan like a big brother to her – they were family, not of blood but more importantly by heart.

It seemed to Arthur that whenever Guinevere explained her feelings or talked about her convictions she was voicing insights conveying deeper meaning for everyone and not only herself. The world she desired was so very different from reality, yet it appeared to be so much more real, and honest and true, that he too found himself yearning for it.

"I like that", Gemma smiled, "Anyway I think you should mawwy Arthur, it would be pwerfect", and the smile broadened.

Arthur's eyes rose to Guinevere's expectantly, for he was lost for words and hoped she would have an answer. Apparently, she did, "Well, we'll see how things go. Anything is possible."

Arthur's mouth stood slightly agape, his eyes boring into hers and seeping with rapture, making Gwen discern the full scope of her rash words. How gravely her feelings had changed since the second she had laid eyes on Arthur for the very first time. Before she had found the notion of marrying the prince revolting – not because of his appearance but due to his lack of character – but a few glimpses of the true man he was inside had her thinking – as insane as it sounded to her - he might actually be the one for her. And even though Arthur couldn't commit to it fully yet, the 'maybe' Guinevere had given the idea of a possible marriage had him hoping for the first time that it would really work out between the both of them. And not only because she was the best pick, but because he distinctly believed, that they were a destined match.

And despite how hard Arthur and Guinevere were trying to hide the turmoil of their feelings and their bodies of thought, Evelyn, as a woman so taken by romance, could see straight through their disguise and purposefully nudged Tristan sending him a look saying 'I told you so'.

* * *

Well, that's another wrap! I hoped you enjoyed it, there's definitely more to come. I thought I'd start developing one or two other relationships in this story a bit to give it more dimension as a whole… I'd love to hear what you think of the idea; any comments you have are of course dearly appreciated – so please, please, please review! – they really up my drive ; )


	8. Some Things Are Meant For Change

Hi ya! I know I said the next chapters would follow swiftly, but I'm cooped up in a small village with terrible internet connection but I'm getting that worked out…the next two chapters are actually finished…so let's just hope for the repairman!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Some Things Are Meant For Change**

The so-called playing field turned out to be an open space between a couple of small rudimentary houses - a downright pool of mud. But that didn't seem to bother the children for their laughs and cheers could be heard from afar. It was mostly boys kicking around a ball aiming to shoot it through improvised goals. There was a whole lot of yelling and shouting names and writhing in the slop, the children's clothes trenched and filthy, their faces and hair covered in dirt, but that was wholly insignificant. Arthur marvelled at the display and tried to remember the last time he had enjoyed something for the pure fun of it, because to the children it was obviously all that mattered. As a child he had been seen through weaponry training, riding, writing and reading lessons and then gone on to handle other princely duties. He couldn't recall playing or fooling around with other children probably because he never really had and in that moment he envied them for being able to enjoy themselves so rompishly and freely without any obligations whatsoever.

They had nearly reached the edge of the field when Gemma let go of both of their hands and scurried towards the group of rollicking children. She pulled at the sleeve of one of the boys trying to raise his attention, but he only shrugged her off and continued running dribbling the ball through the sludge and then successfully scoring. Naturally, the goal called for an uproar of jubilance among the respective team and a victory dance from the scorer himself. Guinevere thought it utterly hilarious and delightful and bubbled with laughter which sweetly rung through the air raising attention. A dozen or so puerile heads turned and two-dozen beady eyes assessed the newly arrived onlookers gradually glistening with disbelief and reverence.

Gemma who had before been cast to the side now used the opportunity to tug at the same boy's sleeve repeatedly urging him to follow her and he did. The rest of the rowdy bunch huddled together watching Gemma and her brother approach the illustrious royalty. The boy stood in front of them transfixed on Arthur, his glare occasionally flicking to Tristan and Dagonet.

"This is my bwother, Lucan", she introduced the somewhat twelve-year-old boy who straightened up at the sound of his name.

"Sire, Princess", he returned and bowed.

"Hello, Lucan", Arthur and Guinevere greeted in unison. "So, tell me, who's winning?", Arthur continued.

The boy's eyes shone with pride at the question, "My team, Sire. But only by a single goal, it's going to be an exciting ending", and a smug smile crossed his face. "If you don't mind me asking, my Lord, what brings you to these parts of town? I've never seen you around here before."

Arthur felt slightly ashamed by the boy's inquiry. He cared much for Camelot but never really bothered to see who she was. He had been taught to protect and rule and not to comfort or mingle with the people. How ironically hypocritical, he thought and made a mental note to venture through Camelot and get to know the townspeople personally more often.

"Well, I was giving, Princess Guinevere a tour of the town and then we met your sister and I wanted to see the person who holds such a high opinion of me for myself", Arthur explained at which Lucan started blushing.

"I was only speaking the truth, Sire. I dream of becoming a knight who is just as skilled and fearless as you and who fights to protect the people. But I doubt that will ever happen", and he let his head fall in defeat.

This time Guinevere stepped in, lifting his head by the chin and meeting his gaze with hers sternly. "Never let anybody tell you who you can or cannot be. It does not matter whether you are of noble blood or not, what matters is what lies here", and she placed a hand on his chest. "A knight is loyal and dedicated to his people, brave at heart and kind by soul. And if that is who you yearn to be and what you would die for to do then never give up because then it is your destiny. Do you understand?", Guinevere pressed seriously but nonetheless kindly.

Lucan nodded in response clearly thankful for Guinevere's reassurance, but his demeanour was still marred by doubt. "But the law says commoners cannot become knights, the king would never allow it", he interposed.

Guinevere let out a deep sigh and glared up at Arthur frowning before facing back to Lucan. "True, that is the law, but only for now. One day such ties and barriers will no longer exist and anybody who wishes it will be allowed to become a knight. So, never give up hope", she emphasized.

"But how can you be sure, Princess?", Lucan urged again still not completely convinced.

Again Guinevere raised her eyes to Arthur's, fixating them, boring into them with hers making Arthur feel like she was digging into his very soul prying for the proof she needed.

"Because I have faith", she replied softly with utter conviction still not tearing her gaze from Arthur's. Lucan in accordance looked up to Arthur expectantly and Guinevere could sense that his doubts were slowly seeping away.

Arthur felt his insides churn with nervousness at Guinevere's profound words and because what she had tried to say, was that she had faith _in him_ and obviously so did the boy. Arthur knew the laws too well and had naturally abided by them. Only nobility had the right to claim such a prestigious position as knight of Camelot. It was their privilege, their birthright – so he had once believed himself - but as Arthur had often enough witnessed that alone didn't amount to them becoming good knights with integrity and dedication. Some were mediocre in talent, boisterous, conceited, too proud for their own good or only fought for the glory if they weren't actually pitiful cowards in battle. So, there were no other justifications for the law other than archaic beliefs and plain ignorance. Who was to say that Lucan or any other boy for that matter was unfit to become a knight?

Nobody.

So, he knelt down before the boy, "I cannot promise you anything momentarily, but if it were up to me I would abolish those laws. I can see it in you - you would make one hell of a knight", Arthur pledged hoping he could keep the boy's dream from shattering. "I will do what I can, but if that day does not arrive soon enough, then you must take actions into your own hands and make everyone see how worthy you truly are for solely you are the master of your fate and the captain of your soul, just like Guinevere said", he concluded making every word sound epic.

His words had unmistakeably resonated in the boy who's expression gleamed with hope and trust and Arthur felt touched that it was because of him. Never before had he thought that anyone could or would believe so much in him - never had it occurred to him that someone would tie their future to his in such a meaningful and willing way.

Subsequently, the weight of the moment was slowly lifting but the last remnants still remained to be obliterated. "So, how about we not keep your friends waiting and get the game going again?", Arthur suggested smiling enthusiastically, "If you need another man, that is?"

Lucan's eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock, "Does…do you mean…you want to play with us, Sire?"

"Yes, if you don't mind", Arthur repeated amused by the boy's reaction.

"Hell, no!", Lucan exclaimed and jumped jovially. "Come on, Sire. You can play on my team. Jeez, the boys won't believe this", he laughed and scurried away waving for Arthur to follow.

Arthur and Guinevere observed Lucan telling his friends the great news, their reaction's similar to that of Lucan just with more jumping and air-punching. Arthur smiled but could still feel the tinge of concern in his chest.

"That was a very kind thing to do, Arthur", Guinevere interrupted his reverie.

"I wished I could do more", Arthur admitted his chest heavy with regret and concern.

To his surprise she laid a hand on his arm stroking it with her thumb and they both felt the chill run through their veins, "You did what you could", her soft smile easing his feeling of guilt, "One day you will be true to your word, I am sure of it."

Arthur only nicked and then stared out to the group of boys excitedly waiting for him. "I shouldn't keep them waiting", and with that he jogged onto the field leaving Gwen's hand fall to her side missing the warmth it had received just a second ago.

She watched him run up and down the field, scurrying to keep up with the children, careful not to run them over or step on their bare feet, and whenever he had the ball he would pass it just before reaching the goal. The touching scene allowed a smile to grace her lips.

"So, he might not be that bad after all, huh?", Dagonet walked up next to her, Gemma seated on his shoulders, a suggestive look on his face.

"No, I guess not. First impressions can fool you", she agreed pensively.

The following silence that filled the void between them spoke a thousand words and Dagonet knew everything he needed to know – slowly the protective walls around his dear princess's heart were crumbling.

"By the way, where are Tristan and Evelyn", she broke the quiet also trying to change the topic.

Dagonet sniggered, "Over there, around the corner", he pointed to a house a few hundred metres away. "He offended her foolishly, and even though he doesn't know what he did wrong, he's trying to make it up to her."

"When will they realise how silly they're behaving? It's obvious they like each other, what's so hard to admit it. Nothing's standing in their way and I certainly won't object", Guinevere held out her hand puzzled.

Dagonet just shrugged, "Stubbornness, I guess. Besides ya should know", he interjected slyly.

"Excuse me, what does that mean?", Guinevere asked baffled.

"Nothing, I'm just saying ya're one to talk", and he lifted his eyes to Arthur who was joyfully dragging himself along the field one boy clinging fervently to one of his legs and another to his back. _Great and I thought we'd skipped that subject. _

Guinevere pursed her lips and scrunched her nose, "I don't know what you're trying to insinuate Dagonet", she feigned ignorant. He tilted his head, frowning and then lifting his eyebrows to admonish her.

"Fine, whatever", she exclaimed exasperated and crossed her arms in front of her chest like a small insulted child.

"Oh, now. Don't ya go acting like a nanny goat", he teased, Guinevere's mouth hanging open firing up to object. "Pssshhh", he pulled her into his side, holding her by the shoulder and pinching her mouth shut. "No bickering, and I promise I won't say another word", Dagonet offered in peace.

"Alright", Guinevere quickly answered, but not before Dagonet uttered, "for now at least." Guinevere just humpfed suffering defeat and they both continued watching the sweetly entertaining match.

* * *

After a half-hour, in which Evelyn and Tristan had reappeared from their seclusion even more hostile towards one another, the game reached its end with a score of 6:4 for Lucan's team. Surprisingly, the losing team cheered their rivals on, probably because they were so taken by Arthur. As was custom for knights, he urged both teams to face each other in a line and shake hands in succession. He couldn't help smiling widely at each and every child who awaited his handshake nervously, squealing with joy after they had. Who would have thought him so popular among children – he had always feared encountering them, but now he concluded that it was the most natural thing in the world and one of the most enjoyable and fulfilling things he had ever done.

Once Arthur had bid them farewell, shaking hands with some for a second time, he strode from the muddy field with Lucan walking by his side. Guinevere watched them approach, adoring their positively filthy look and blindingly bright smiles – both boyish to the core.

"Well, don't you both look cute with those smudges of dirt in your faces and hair", Guinevere commented, bending down slightly, to wipe Lucan's face with her sleeve.

She hadn't noticed her slip, but Arthur had and he felt his smile widen further – if that was even possible. Maybe it was time he started teasing her, "So, you think I'm cute?"

Guinevere halted abruptly, feeling her cheeks burning up and cursing her self internally for not minding her words more carefully. She looked up at Arthur hoping for an eloquent comeback but was met with his painstakingly provocative boyish grin that rendered her stupefied.

"No, I….uh…I just meant…Lucan", Guinevere stuttered unconvincingly. _Nice, real smooth._

Arthur simply chuckled in response, raising a finger to his chin. "Lucan, didn't she say 'you both look cute'?"

Lucan looked back and forth between Arthur and Gwen, clearly not gripping the significance of their exchange and therefore unsure of who's side to take. So, he just went with the truth, Princess Guinevere was definitely not one to be unkind or get angry with him. "Yes, she did, Sire."

Arthur shot Guinevere a victorious grin and she simply frowned. "Fine, I did. Happy now? But don't go making it into something big", she trailed off, turning away and concentrating on cleaning Lucan's face, which she now did a bit more haphazardly.

"We should get them both back to their grandmother; it's nearly time for lunch", Guinevere stated, avoiding the former dispute purposefully.

Arthur knew to take the hint and let the matter be – for now at least. But he knew that he was slowly getting to her, just like she was getting to him. Now, it was all about getting closer – and of course the right timing.

"You're right, after that game they're sure to be starving, I know I am", Arthur agreed. "So, come on then", and he ruffled Lucan's hair, "bet I can beat you there."

"Bet you can't", Lucan challenged back and they both sped off in the direction of the market.

Everybody was laughing in delight and only Guinevere shook her head disapprovingly, "He can be such a child" she spat.

Evelyn who had been busy loathing Tristan internally for the past hour, decided to take her mind off of nerve-wracking knights who said stupid things like 'true love at first sight doesn't exist' or 'love isn't a feasible option at times' and walked up to her best friend.

"Now, don't be such a sour grape. You know you like him", she teased.

Guinevere gave her a deathly glare at which Evelyn held up both hands in defence, but didn't deter from stating the obvious, "Hey, you know I'm right", she chuckled.

A second attempt to smother Evelyn with her eyes failed shamefully and rendered Guinevere powerless. "Why is everybody saying that?", she muttered enraged.

"Because it's true", Evelyn whispered back bluntly. "And don't you go denying it. Absolutely no use."

Guinevere - who had since lowered her head to gaze at her feet and the ground she trod on – let out a helpless whimper, "Fine. So what?!", Guinevere exclaimed a little too loudly raising attention from several people passing by. All Evelyn could do was squeal in delight and skip on the spot – she just couldn't hold it in. She knew too well that that very moment had been a small step for Camelot but a big step for Guinevere. Now things could only get juicier.

* * *

So, that was yet another chapter – hope you liked it! One phrase might have appeared familiar – it's from a poem that's featured in the movie "Invictus" (fantastic film – a must watch!!!) – and I just love it, so I had to integrate it into this chapter.

Since I haven't 'disclaimed' for a long time, I'll do it again now: I don't own anything Merlin related (unfortunately) and the story is just for public enjoyment ; )

Like always, I' d be unbelievably grateful for any and all reviews! So, type away! : )


	9. You, Me and Tweedle Dumb

Not much to say but ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – You, Me And Tweedle Dumb**

When Guinevere and the others finally arrived back at the market, they found Arthur waiting patiently with Lucan both conversing animatedly. Dagonet lifted little Gemma from his shoulders and set her on her feet causing her to giggle shortly.

"Will you come wisit us again?", she asked keenly, her neck craned to the sky, hope sparkling in her infant eyes.

"Of course we will", Guinevere answered truthfully and hugged her lovingly. Thanks to Gemma and Lucan the day had turned out to be far more joyful and - most of all - revealing than she had initially hoped for – amazing what such adoring and sweet creatures could achieve so unconsciously. "But now it's off for lunch, alright?", Arthur added. Gemma nicked emphatically in agreement and scurried off to her grandmother, her teddy still in tow.

Guinevere walked up to Lucan who had turned his attention from Arthur and bent down slightly to face him. "That was a very well played match today", she complimented him and then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Lucan flashed red immediately, no transitions whatsoever, just plain bright red all over - even his ears - and froze, mouth hanging agape and starry eyed with puzzlement. "Winners deserve a prize", she trivially claimed and smiled at him. Lucan who was still fairly bedazzled from being kissed by a princess automatically touched the tender spot on his cheek, then abruptly reached for one of Gwen's hands with the other and placed a ghostly kiss on it. He didn't utter a word to Arthur when he faced him and bowed farewell – but he did wink at him victoriously – and then also scurried away after his sister.

Arthur was leaning against one of the stand's posts, arms crossed firmly in front of his chest when Guinevere turned to say her farewells to Lucan. Seeing her kiss him so endearingly on the cheek had him wishing he could trade places with the boy. _Why does he get a kiss? _But then he refrained from any further thoughts realising how pathetic and insane it was being envious of a twelve-year old boy. Though the moment Guinevere straightened to face him another spurt of jealousy erupted and his self-restraint vanished into oblivion.

"So, how come he gets a kiss and I don't? I was on the winning team too", he blurted out playing exaggeratedly offended.

Guinevere was completely surprised by his question but refrained from showing it. He was teasing her – she was sure of it, but had to keep her cool. This time he wasn't going to leave her lost for words – definitely not.

"Do you ask in the name of fairness or because you simply wish to receive one from me?", she countered cunningly.

She had him cornered and he knew it – and all it had taken was a single response. Then again asking the question in itself was prone to backfire. Even so, if he claimed it a matter of equal fairness she would know he was lying and stating the second option would leave him exposed.

"Does that mean you would be willing to give me one?", he answered back grinning. When trying desperately to avoid someone else's question it was always best to answer with one of your own - or so he had learned.

This time Guinevere was stuck but she wasn't going to make it that easy for him – he was trying to squirm his way out of the dilemma and she wasn't going to let that pass.

"You didn't answer my question, so I will assume correctly that you want me to kiss you?", she shot back confidently and sharp-eyed.

She was trying to act as though she didn't want to kiss him – for his and her sake - but her body was telling her otherwise. What if he dared her? Compelled her to do it? Could she refrain or at least conceal her feelings? She loathed him for making her so weak and helpless – forever had she pitied and criticized the daft innocent youths that had let themselves be mislead by predictable calculative noblemen. Never had she understood how they could have let themselves be fooled so easily and entirely. But now she knew: it was the infatuating butterflies. The pull. The yearning. The need. The desire. The blinding love.

_Damn it,_ Arthur thought. Now he was stuck in the same predicament as before with no prospect of getting out unscathed. Reject her, risk hurting her and punishing himself – absolutely not. _Oh, to hell with it! _He was planning on testing the waters anyway, now was just as good a time as any.

"Who wouldn't?", he admitted bravely, his former grin turning into a sincere smile. "But only if you wish to. What kind of a man would I be if I forced you otherwise?", he concluded fairly satisfied with his response. He had revealed a part of himself – a part yet he himself had to comprehend entirely – and hoped she would too. What fool would not wish his feelings reciprocated?

Guinevere's head was racing – jumping to and fro between yes and no…maybe…maybe not…I should…I shouldn't…what if I did…what if I don't…_Really, this is crazy and enraging and…_she was exhausted from keeping up her protective guard…what was she so afraid of? She had always plunged headfirst into all kinds of dangerous endeavours…and moreover he was the one asking for a kiss – surely that meant something?! If he had taken the risk who was she to be the coward? She always did what she wanted and she wanted this.

But the words remained stuck in her throat incapable of escaping – now she could only act upon his. She reached for his arm, slowly encircling his firm wrist with her graceful fingers, hoping the touch alone would bid him to halt – and it did.

He had not looked at her after his covert confession but peered up to the heavenly blue sky and then down and his earthbound feet – therefore he had not seen the expression on her face that betrayed her next step. It was the sudden feel of her delicate fingers on his rough skin that made his heart quiver in anticipation and his gaze tear from the ground in search of her molten eyes.

They had both forgotten about Evelyn, Tristan and Dagonet who were observing their interaction with mixed feelings – one whole-heartedly jubilant, another content and relieved, the last unsure and doubtful. Their surroundings had been erased, silence filling the air, tension slicing through it.

Her hand released his and joined the other cupping his face. Her feet gradually lifted from the ground leaving the toes to hold the balance. Her head tilted slightly upwards their gazes still entwined. Arthur stiffened, his heart a charging stampede, his arteries a raging river, his mind a bottomless pit – and all because of a simple, innocent, trivial kiss on the cheek from _her_. Unbelievable how easily she stripped him to his core.

Her eyes had shut; she was so close he could feel her warm breath caress his face – soon he would be engulfed by the bliss of her lips on his skin…

…any moment now…

"ARTHUR!"

The abhorrently high-pitched screech shattered their glass bubble; Guinevere pulled away in shock; Arthur clenched his fists in anger – the magically suspenseful moment was ruined, suffocated by the nuisance's presence.

"Arthur! I demand to know where you have been!"

_You have got to be kidding me!_ Arthur raved internally. He had been so close…so close! And then – of course – Vivian had to come flying and ruin it all. Before he had managed to tolerate her immature and foolish behaviour but his aversion towards her was now growing exponentially with every further step in their direction. That pouty mouth of hers was twitching maniacally, the eyes squinting cattishly and her fists were balled so tightly that her knuckles stretched white.

Arthur took a precautious step forward to shield Guinevere just in case Vivian completely lost her mind and decided to pounce at her in sheer mania. There was no telling what she was capable of with that much blood shooting up into her head. And besides, for the disturbance she had caused he'd rejoice in tackling her no matter how improper the act. A small part of him was actually hoping she did.

Guinevere could clearly sense Arthur's anger. Though it was the contour of profound longing before and the ire of deprivation in his eyes after that made her insides jolt with satisfaction. Nonetheless, only a second later she felt vain and measly for wanting him to dislike Vivian for the sake of it. Never would she have imagined that crushing on a man would make her wish anyone harm – it was so unlike her. Sure, Vivian had ruined the moment just seconds before its high but that didn't really bother Gwen if she was honest – Arthur's reaction had revealed to her everything she needed to know – for now at least.

Vivian's squeaky little voice scraped through the air once more demanding an answer she had not yet received.

"Were you out all morning with _her_?", Vivian pressed disbelievingly pointing fingers, her face a mixture of disgust and repulsion as though Guinevere were something rotten and filthy.

Usually, she would have felt challenged and tempted to fight back, but somehow there was no feeling of resentment of any kind towards the princess just simple indifference. It was in Vivian's character to dislike "noble misfits" like her and she had gotten used to the accusative looks and disapproving headshaking her sort tended to give her. Probably, it was even worse for Vivian now, seeing that she had actually been put up to rival such a disgraceful exemplar – a more than unworthy and insignificant competition in her eyes. Guinevere scoffed at the thought – _if only she truly knew…_and a smile tugged at her lips.

Arthur, too, had expected Guinevere to pass some kind of remark but the serene look on her face told him otherwise. She was obviously going to be civil which was completely incomprehensible seeing that she usually liked getting into people's faces. Now, instead of her, it was him who wanted to speak his mind but he advised himself to caution.

"Yes, but only by coincidence. I met Guinevere after my morning meeting and decided to accompany her on her walk through town", Arthur explained hoping it would soothe her temper.

"And you didn't think to ask me if I wanted to join?", she opposed clearly not becalmed.

Arthur was stalling like a guppy trying to come up with a safe answer. "Uhm, well of course I did", he lied too obviously his head-scratching a clear giveaway, " but Princess Guinevere was already on her way when I appeared and I thought not to keep her waiting…", he trailed hating how insufficient the answer would seem to her.

Hence, like he had expected, Vivian huffed in malcontent and posed her arms strictly on her hips like a stubborn, spoilt child. Again her face was doing some awkward twitching, though freezing with concentration in between. To Arthur it appeared as though she were trying to choke Guinevere with her glare and shred her to pieces with her hollow mind. The contrast between Vivian's condescending expression and Guinevere's apathetic composure was curiously hilarious but portrayed in its essence just how truly oppugnant they were – like nature's day and night. Arthur clenched his teeth as not to show his amusement over the situation.

Soon though, Arthur didn't need to restrain himself for the flicker of deviousness in Vivian's eyes and the insidious grin that was gradually belaying her mouth screamed danger and he knew he had to beware of her no-good scheming.

"Well, if you got the morning all alone with him, then I guess it's my right to claim him for the afternoon", Vivian cunningly claimed, addressing Guinevere and linking arms with Arthur possessively.

The provocative sneer Vivian shot her shortly affected Guinevere, her hand tensing preparing itself for a good old slap in the face, but then she wasn't going to allow some pompous, self-indulged twit to get to her so easily. There was no need to betake to Vivian's low level of haughtiness. Besides she didn't want to stumble into a political minefield – even though Vivian had definitely already declared war on her. So, she forced herself to smile, but it didn't quite reach her lips, her cheek muscles straining in objection.

"Oh, please, be my guest. I wouldn't want to be unfair. Anyway, I'm sure Prince Arthur would be delighted", she spoke with sarcasm "A whole afternoon alone with you – who would decline such a promising offer?", and there it turned into crisp irony.

Vivian might have been less than bright at times, but she surely caught the blunt mockery and aped Gwen waspishly. Avoiding admitting defeat, Vivian tugged at Arthur's arm brusquely leading him away from the market entrance.

Arthur couldn't believe he had just been treated like some sort of cattle, ready to be traded off at its owner's will. They had ignored him entirely during their iffy tête-à-tête, with no care in the world for his opinion. And he idiotically had been the stupid mute fool to go along with it and now here he was, being virtually kidnapped by a kooky, harebrained blonde, destination unknown and Guinevere wasn't undertaking anything to stop her. _God, just let me survive this!_

Despite Vivian's insistent tugging, Arthur risked a shocked glance back at Guinevere who humorously winked at him and waved girlishly. How could it be that in one moment she acted tender towards him, even daring a kiss, and in the next she left him willingly to torture, even teasing him about it. She was like a pendulum, swaying between good angel and bad demon, pushing him to the edge of reason.

This certainly called for payback. It was time to lay aside the gentlemanly ways – time for him to charm her out of her comfort zone. Two could play this wicked game of "all is fair in love and war".

* * *

I'll cut it short: you know what you have to do ***wink***!


	10. Romances In The Making

I know the last chapter was kind of mean ; ) but I promise I'll play nice – sometime soon.  
This one is just a little step in between…look forward to what's coming next though!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Romances In The Making**

The rest of the group huddled around Guinevere as soon as Arthur had been dragged out of sight by Vivian. Evelyn was grinning from ear to ear, Dagonet was wearing his fatherly smile while Tristan frowned sceptically. They were bound to pass comments on what had just transpired between Arthur and her…and Vivian.

"That stupid wench can't keep her greedy fingers from him, can she?", Evelyn spat insultingly to everybody's amusement – even Tristan, for he too shared their distinct dislike for Vivian. "She really deserved a good dose of verbal whacking if you ask me…So, why the heck didn't you stop her?", she flailed her airs dramatically.

It was always astonishing to see how reserved Evelyn could be the one moment and then go all energetic and extrovert the next. She was utterly hilarious in her frantic moments, especially when getting worked up over other people's faults and stupidities. At times she hid her feelings formidably and at others she literally wore them on her sleeve for all to see…and hear.

"Now, why should I have stopped her?", Guinevere opposed innocently.

Evelyn shot her a reprimanding look and placed her hands on her hips making her look especially bossy. "Hmmm, let me see…because you like him!", she exclaimed a little too loudly for Guinevere's liking who by reflex covered Evelyn's mouth with her hand and pulled her aside.

"First of all: the whole world doesn't need to know that. And second: I don't like liking him", she whispered sharply.

Evelyn quickly tore Guinevere's hand away, "That second part doesn't make any sense, you know. Besides you admitted it before and it didn't seem like that at all five minutes ago", and she grinned.

Guinevere's mouth opened and then shut again repeatedly. "A short lapse of insanity, I guess", she concluded but with a significant amount of doubt. _Who am I kidding here?_

And again her response earned herself a grim look from Evelyn. "If you prefer living in denial, then suit yourself. But personally I think your just flat out scared to openly admit it", she declared confidently.

Hearing Evelyn's accusations was like receiving a smack in the face. Guinevere knew she was right, but couldn't bring herself to admit it without feeling helplessly vulnerable. She had never put herself out there, always guarded her feelings, only opening up minimally in times of hardship. She'd been infatuated, but love – it was an emotion so foreign to her in terms of romance. She loved her father and her friends infinitely, would give her life for them unquestionably, but loving someone outside her family was so obscure – so new. She felt like year 7-year-old-self facing her very first crush – inexperienced and yes, scared.

Evelyn saw the helpless expression carved on her best friends face and suddenly felt guilty for pressuring her so forcibly. She knew how confused Gwen must be seeing that she had never allowed herself to dabble in foolishness far less let herself fall in love. And now, that it was happening for the first time and with _the _Prince Arthur of all men was the icing on the cake. _Too sweet to savour, _she laughed inwardly at her innuendo. She needed space and time, but at some point would finally recognise the undeniable truth – Evelyn was sure of it. If need be, she'd lend her an indicatory hand along the way.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that", she apologised sincerely.

Guinevere observed her dear friend genially and reached out for her hand. "No, you're right. I'm too much of a coward to admit it…because…", she let out a heavy sigh, "because I don't understand it. And you know how much I hate that", making them both smile knowingly.

"Just give it some time, okay, and everything will piece itself together", she reassured Gwen. "He actually seems to be quite nice – at least from what we've seen so far. Would it kill you to give him a chance?"

Gwen remained silent for a moment contemplating Evelyn's question. "No, it probably wouldn't. But what makes you think he actually wants one – a serious one, I mean?", she asked back.

Again, Evelyn looked upon her with disbelief. Gwen was usually highly perceptive and attuned to everyone and everything surrounding her – she never missed the hidden details, saw every fault and every merit. Though in matters of the heart, she was as blind as a bat by day.

"First of all, you're here because he's searching for a wife!", she stated obviously. "I don't know where you were the last few hours, but I definitely saw the intense way he looked at you – every few seconds if I may add. Plus, it was him who brought upon the whole kissing-agenda", she took a deep breath. "And don't get me started on how he reacted to the less-than-fairy-tale ending", she recited in a scampered flow.

After mulling over Evelyn's argument Gwen felt a spark of boldness and hope ignite in her and finally relented.

"Granted, he might have taken an interest in me. And maybe it is time I let someone in", another deep sigh followed.

A mixture of uncertainty and esperance washed over her. But she swore she wasn't going to lose herself along the way. If Arthur wanted to be with her – the person she truly was – he would have to fight for it and therein prove himself. Before she had been convinced of being an expert in knowing people, but with Arthur her sensors had completely shut down. And with that, she realised that she didn't know him at all. All she had done was repudiate him on the grounds of rumours and gossip. A trait she so often condemned in others who relied only on hearsay and never sought to seek the truth. And now thinking back, she had to agree that most of his actions had been the complete opposite of what she had expected. Perhaps it all really was nonsensical gibberish and Arthur was somebody she might actually come to truly love.

"So, now that we've coincided on the matter, how about we head back over", Gwen proposed pointing to her loyal knights.

Evelyn clasped Gwen's hand a little tighter, silently agreeing.

"At last, the women return", Tristan greeted them back.

"I see ya managed to talk some sense into her then, Evelyn", Dagonet teased.

"Sure, but don't be going soft on us because of this whole petty relationship circus", Tristan added slightly taunting.

Gwen didn't take offence at Tristan's comment but rebutted nonetheless, "Don't worry, I'll still beat you to the ground during practice. Wouldn't want your ego to inflate."

It was normal for her and Tristan to tantalize each other – just like how it was supposed to be between brother and sister. They never took it to heart and always enjoyed it. And even in that moment everyone laughed at Guinevere's witty response - except for Evelyn who looked like a volcano on the verge of eruption.

"I'm afraid you're too late, Gwen. Sir Moron over here has already claimed the title of Number One Bighead", she burst out meanwhile poking Tristan vigorously in the chest and then to round it off on the forehead. "If you don't mind, I think I'll be off looking for a needle thick and solid enough to burst it", she voiced aboil and then stomped away with her arms swinging wildly and continually muttering insults.

The three of them stared after her in utter confusion and astonishment.

Tristan spread his arms and shrugged, "What did I do now?"

"I thought ya talked it out with her before?", Dagonet asked pitifully.

"I tried, really, I did. But she kept on complaining and bickering and cursing and…", he was interrupted by Guinevere.

"…and you tuned out and didn't listen to a word she said", she guessed.

A guilty look crossed Tristan's face.

"You know, sometimes you're too good-looking and too intelligent for you own good. But right now, you're nothing more than a stumpy clotpole", she clarified her assessment of the situation.

"Oh, great. So, now you're criticizing me too?", he complained. "Why can't you women stop calling me names and just talk straight for a change?"

"As far as I can recall men actually do have brains of their own. But for you genius I'll be quite clear: She likes you - a lot – but you keep on shoving in her face how trifling and inconsequential you find relationships and romantic feelings. How do you think it makes her feel liking a guy who doesn't believe in love?", she unveiled elaborately.

Tristan's mouth formed a big "oh" while recognition dawned on him. Totally perplexed by this revelation, he just kept on repeating "She likes me" which sounded somewhat between a statement and a question and looked back and forth between Gwen and Dagonet. "Hah", he gasped, "I should…I have to…", he pointed in the direction Evelyn had disappeared, "I…uh…yeah". And without further stuttering he ran after her, leaving the two to fill in the blanks.

"Poor guy, he doesn't know the first thing about women", Dagonet laughed.

"Nope, not a clue", she joined in.

* * *

The afternoon had drawn out endlessly and even though he had parted ways with Vivian about an hour ago her voice was still ringing in his ears driving him crazy. It had been a near to three hour screeching monologue from her side and a lot of finding fault and passing censure on Guinevere. For somebody who had wanted to ignore her, she talked far too much about her. He had hardly listened, not finding what she had to say worthy enough. Instead his mind had been haunted by images of Guinevere. He had hoped lying down for a while might ease his headaches and give him some time to rest, but Guinevere refused to leave his mind. There was this encompassing mystery about her, an unpredictability drawing him in.

He had come to a pleasing arrangement with Lady Mary who he esteemed. Despite the misleading first impressions she had surely become an acquaintance worth maintaining. Princess Vivian on the other hand was a woman he wished to banish from his sight and Camelot for all eternity if it were possible. He had never taken a liking to her in her previous visits to the kingdom and against his faint hopes she had become even less agreeable, a pretty, yet annoying creature that incessantly tormented him.

Barring out both of them only left Guinevere. _Guinevere_, he repeated in his head and then let the name hover on his lips. He had shed all hope of fostering true feelings for any of the contestants his father had chosen, reconciled with the idea of marrying a stranger he at most could tolerate and if lucky could befriend at some point. But then she had walked in, her appearance unforeseen and had slowly unearthed desires he had long since buried. He knew nothing of love, didn't know how it felt or how it could change a person. But he couldn't deny his attraction to her or suppress the shiver that washed over his body at the thought of calling her his wife. She was the only one left – the third and last, the most appealing of the three – and yet he hoped he would not have to chose her because of that, but because she was the choice his heart had made.

Whether it was a fortunate coincidence - luck one might say – or a foretold streak of fate, there was yet a long way to go. He was still making sense of his feelings – something he had always had trouble with. He was a man of the sword and not of romanticism, a man of actions and not of words. Moreover, he had no idea what sentiments Guinevere harboured towards him. But she, the mind-blowing exception to all standards, had agreed to give him a kiss. She was a confident and outspoken woman who did not hand out such tokens carelessly and most of all without cause. Surely, beneath the hard façade there lay pent-up emotions for him. And that fact gave him sufficient ground to work on - and work he would.

But what would be his next step?

He grumbled and then stood up to pace around his room. He had never had to woo a woman, they had always been eager enough to throw themselves at him. Not meaning that he had given in to every atrocious attempt to seduce him. True, his younger self had played the field to some extent, but he wasn't the philanderer everyone made him out to be and had always tried to be as considerate as possible. Even though his father had pointed out several times that a prince could take any woman, lady or servant, whenever he pleased, Arthur didn't agree. He found it disgraceful that some men only saw women as objects, solely to be taken advantage of and bow to their command.

_Now back to the matter at hand. What do women like?...What do they like?...What…? Flowers! _He snapped his fingers as though it were the most ingenious idea.

Guinevere did not care for flamboyant dresses or jewellery, but surely she had a weakness for flowers – every woman did no matter what type.

_For heaven's sake, where is that imbecile when you need him?!_

As if on call Merlin came strutting through the door, whistling away happily.

"Where the heck have you been?", Arthur demanded to know.

Merlin wasn't taken aback by Arthur's slightly harsh tone but decided he should stop whistling so to prevent any form of punishment.

"You weren't even here", Merlin opposed.

"That's beside the point", Arthur quipped and then abruptly changed the subject. "Anyway, I need you to get some flowers".

"What do you want me to get?" Merlin asked surprised.

"Are you stupid or just plain deaf?!"

Merlin held up his hands in surrender, "No, no. I understood what you said. But what for?"

"That's none of your business", Arthur wasn't in the mood to explain.

"So, it's for a lady friend?", Merlin guessed cheekily, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"What kind of an awful word is 'lady friend'?", Arthur tried to distract him.

"Let me see", Merlin began, a finger raised to his mouth clearly in thought, "I bet they're for Gwen", and he sniggered.

Arthur started blushing and turned away, "Shut up, Merlin and just do what I tell you."

"Hah! I knew it", Merlin shouted out in glee. "So, what kind of flowers did you have in mind?"

"Red roses", but there was a faint touch of uncertainty in Arthur's voice. He turned to Merlin who was openly grimacing. "What? What's wrong with red roses? Every woman loves them."

"But Gwen isn't every woman", Merlin interposed. "Red roses are too ordinary, too uncreative. It has to be one that reminds you of her – something unique."

Arthur glared at his manservant quizzically. How did the day end in him taking advice in 'wooing' from Merlin?

"No idea. It isn't exactly the first thing I do when I meet someone." Arthur was at a loss. There were several things he wasn't good at or not familiar with, flowers being one of them.

"Don't worry, I've got time", Merlin teased and sat down in one of the armchairs patting the armrests which earned him a spiteful glare from Arthur who was now circling around the table.

After several minutes of intense contemplation Arthur was certain, " I think camellia".

"Sounds brilliant", Merlin cheerfully agreed.

"Great. So, fetch like a dozen…no, wait…make that two…", Arthur stopped hearing Merlin grunt. "What's wrong now?", he exclaimed raising his arms.

No reply.

"Come on, tell me. You usually love babbling."

"Well, dozens just seem tumid and ill-considered", Merlin stated carefully. "A single delicate flower though weighs so much heavier in meaning."

Arthur nervously ruffled through his hair. "Fine, a single camellia."

"When and where?", a completely content Merlin asked. He knew Arthur would never verbally admit that he was right, but acknowledging his advice was satisfying enough.

"Tomorrow before we leave for the hunt", Arthur instructed. "I'll give you the note beforehand."

"There's a note?"

"Yes, you dimwit. Now, go fetch me something to eat. I missed lunch because of Princess Vivian, so now I'm starving", Arthur ordered.

"Vivian? I thought you were with Gwen?", Merlin feared his plan with Evelyn hadn't worked out as wished.

"I was until shortly past noon", Arthur started explaining, his disappointment more than visible.

Merlin gestured with his hand for Arthur to continue.

"Then Princess Vivian showed up and they had this verbal duel and before I knew it she was yanking me off", his earlier anger now getting the better of him.

"Tough luck, huh", Merlin pitied Arthur who didn't take to well to it.

"Yeah, you could say that", he shot back sarcastically. "Now go get my food genius", and pointed to the door.

Merlin quickly stood up from the chair, "Already on my way", and left Arthur to mull alone for a while longer.

* * *

Guinevere had parted ways with Dagonet once inside the courtyard, him being steered into a conversation by a group of guards who had just finished their shift and probably knew him from a night at the alehouse.

Unsure of what to do she walked around the castle searching for options. Wandering through the halls some well lit others a little more gloomy let childhood memories of her and Evelyn searching adventurously for hidden doors behind tapestries and around the dungeons resurface. A soft rumbling of voices slipping through a slightly ajar door ahead of her caught her attention and she quietly paced over to it, carefully listening in.

"The nose is a bit swollen but not broken or such", the first man spoke with a very familiar voice.

An incomprehensible mumbling followed from a second man and then there was some shifting.

"No need for any bandaging or ointments. The swelling will be gone by tomorrow, the cut though might take a few days." And with that Guinevere recognised the voice as Gaius', the court physician. Relieved that she wasn't eavesdropping on something sinister, she quickly straightened herself, knocked lightly and then pushed the door open.

To her surprise, the second man was Tristan, his nose and chin covered with streaks of blood. Worry immediately took over.

"What happened to you?", and she strode over to sit next to Tristan, resting a hand on his cheek.

Again, Tristan only grumbled while still holding a damp piece of cloth over his nose.

"Did someone hit you? How did you manage to end up like this in such a short time?"

A mocking and angry grunt was the only answer she got. So, she looked up to Gaius for answers.

"I'm sorry, Gaius, for entering so rudely. But would you mind telling me what happened?"

"I'm afraid I have just as little a clue to what happened as you. Sir Tristan came in but a few minutes ago and merely asked me to help treat his injury", Gaius clarified.

"Yes, he can be secretive like that", she looked at Tristan accusingly. "And you're sure everything's alright?", she inquired without second thinking.

Gaius didn't seem to notice or at least it didn't bother him that she had been eavesdropping.

"It looks much worse that it actually is. A mildly deep cut on the bridge of his nose that bled exceptionally heavily, that's all", he assured her adding a soothing smile.

He really was a very kind and caring man, Gwen thought.

"I only have to wash away the blood and then he can be on his way again. Nothing the body can't handle alone", he rounded off.

"Oh, there's really no need. I'll take care of it", and she stood up to get the bucket of water and clean cloths lying on the table.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?", his smile even warmer.

She sat back down next to Tristan, motioned for him to remove the blood-soaked cloth while dipping hers in water and then gently began dabbing at the stains on his face. She had managed to remove everything except for the area around the cut when she started her next attempt.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Tristan let out an annoyed sigh, "It was a door."

Now what was she to make of that? "Aha, and it just decided to hit you?", she mocked.

"No."

Out of frustration Gwen began applying more pressure, which made Tristan flinch for a second in reflex. But he had endured far worse injuries before and generally wasn't one to sulk or show any sign of weakness. Honour and manliness was what he called it.

"Are you going to make this hard and have me extricate every bit of the story with force?", she complained, her forehead slightly scrunched.

A moment of silence passed before Tristan relented. "I caught up with Evelyn and tried to talk with her but she walked off into the kitchens and slammed the door right in my face."

A small snort escaped before she could prevent it. Tristan's glare undoubtedly declared that it wasn't funny.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to do that and didn't even realise she had ", she tried to lighten his mood.

Tristan only pressed his lips into a thin line specked with doubt.

Gwen reached for his arm, "You know Evelyn; she would never purposefully hurt anybody, even if she claims so."

Thankfully, Gwen's words were slowly convincing Tristan that he hadn't messed up for good and that there was still a chance for he was nodding minimally.

"Give her until tomorrow to calm down and then try again. I bet she won't stop apologizing for this", and she tapped his nose playfully.

After she had gotten rid of all the blood Gwen smiled at how correct Gaius had been. Nobody would have noticed anything if wasn't for the moderate gash. But that too looked utterly harmless now. She set the utensils back on the table and then walked over to Gaius who was working on something in a corner of the room.

"Thank you very much for tending to Tristan."

"No need to thank me", he swatted with a hand. "You did most of the work anyway."

"I won't hear any of it. You made sure everything was in order and that deserves gratitude", she objected kindly.

Gaius knew not to argue and let the matter rest.

"And how are you doing, my dear?", he therefore asked.

Gwen looked at him confused not knowing what he was talking about.

"Your ribs, Gwen", he gestured lightly to her chest, likewise puzzled.

Suddenly she felt completely daft. "Of course, my injury", and slapped a hand against her forehead. "I completely forgot", she admitted.

"Well, that's a very good sign then. Distraction sometimes is half the cure", he joked.

"I guess it is. Though that pain medicine you gave me probably deserves more credit", she stated honestly. "It really does work wonders."

"I'm glad I could be of help."

"Like I said, we have you to thank for everything. I'll be sure to return the favour in due time."

"Oh, that really isn't necessary", Gaius tried to persuade her but was only faced with Gwen's palm.

"I insist. And as much as you want to deny yourself the pleasure, please do not deprive me of it", she pleaded putting on her childhood puppy-dog look.

And as always it worked like a charm just as it still did with her father and Dagonet and Tristan…oh, heck, with everyone she used it on. In response to Gaius' nod, Gwen voiced her appreciation and then headed for the door.

"Many thanks from my part as well, Sir Gaius", Tristan called out before following after Guinevere.

"What a crazy bunch those young ones are nowadays", he joked and his wholehearted laugh filled out the room.

* * *

I know you're all desperately waiting for the glorious moments – believe me, I'd never thoughi I would need more than 10 chapters to get there…but I want everything to fit nicely…but we're getting there. I figure 20 chapters in all until the story's rapped up – but don't take my word for it!

And please remember to review!!!


	11. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

So, I know a couple of you are probably near to hating me right now **hope not though** First I rob you of a kiss and then I neglect Arwen scenes! Enough of the torture - there's a nice amount of Arthur and Guinevere today! Have fun reading! P.s. it starts out differently but just keep on going!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Girls Just Want To Have Fun**

The night before Gwen had practically fallen asleep before her head had even managed to touch the pillow. The walk through town, her nerve-wracking feelings and then the escalating situation between Tristan and Evelyn not to mention her healing bruises and ribs had sucked all the energy out of her. She had spent the rest of the day from late afternoon onwards in her room, catching up on some reading and writing a letter to her father whom she had promised to send news. By the time Evelyn showed up with their dinner – somewhat still fuming or rather smothering – she had felt the last ounces of energy drain from her body pleading for her to rest. She couldn't say how she had changed and gotten ready for bed, her recollection was fairly dreary, but Evelyn had probably been a big help. Thankfully, the long sleep had enabled her to reenergize and now she lay snuggled between her soft covers waiting for the first specks of sun to grace the horizon.

If she was honest, not hearing from Arthur the day before had been slightly disappointing. Even though she suspected that Vivian had tried her best to keep him occupied and away from her, she had internally hoped he would least come by for a last word. But he didn't. Needless to say, she had turned her mind to other matters but now at the break of dawn she copped her mind seeking Arthur for the upteenth time.

She wondered what this new day would bring and then suddenly remembered how Tristan had come by shortly before supper informing her that they had been asked to join Arthur in a hunt. Of course, she had given her permission for she knew how much he and Dagonet enjoyed hunting, just having some trouble-free time amongst men. His anticipation had immediately brought on a smile and Gwen was happy for them. Though seeing his eyes skit around the room definitely in search of Evelyn made her remember the feeling of guilt and regret he was enduring. She dearly hoped that they would sort out their relationship soon enough; she couldn't bear to see two of the most important people in her life suffer because they were too stubborn to admit their affections for each other. Unfortunately, in that moment she hadn't detected the self-irony in her claim.

Once the sun had fully emerged, gleaming life, scattering shades of orange and red across the limitless sky, Gwen finally rose from her bed. She felt too lazy and too sore to take a long bath and go through the fuss of getting 'dolled up', so she strode over to her closet and picked the most simple and common dress she could find. It was still fancier than a servant's but in the eyes of nobility far too plain and cheap for her position. Then she combed her hair, deciding to leave it down for the day, allowing her untamed curls to flow as they may. Only the front parts were pulled to the back and clipped together lazily but ever the more naturally.

Neglecting to bathe indirectly gave her a perfect idea of how to spend the day. She had seen the castle and the town of Camelot, now she wanted to venture through the outskirts with the vast forests, rivers and lakes.

Guinevere had absent-mindedly paced over to the window overlooking the courtyard which already harboured the horses and several of the knights who were to go along for the hunt. She saw Tristan and Dagonet approach from the far corner where their quarters were located, both already joking animatedly despite the early hour – and it made her smile. They were going to have fun for a change and wouldn't have to babysit her – even if they did do it out of free will and 'overprotectiveness' most of the time.

Slowly the rest of the knights filed in, fastening their pouches and weaponry that were required for the hunt. As only two horses were left unattended, Guinevere's heart started beating faster and her hands fidgeted in suspense. Soon Arthur would appear, mount his horse and then leave for the day, gone from her presence and sight. The thought made it feel like a heavy rock had just plummeted into her stomach.

Lost in her reverie, she hadn't noticed Merlin enter the room – as always with very little announcement anyway. He tried to sneak out silently but then tripped over his own feet in the attempt and tumbled to the floor with a loud thud. Gwen was shocked at first, but then immediately recognised Merlin and hurried over to help him up.

"Merlin, are you alright?", she asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is in butter", he smiled and dusted himself off. "Sorry, if I scared you. Just needed to drop something off."

Gwen was still looking him up and down to make sure he hadn't hurt himself and barely took in what he was saying.

"Well, got to be off. The majestic hunt awaits", and he was gone so fast Gwen thought he had simply evaporated into thin air. His vanishing brought back an echo of what he had said before 'drop something off'. She had a hopeful inkling and swiftly looked to the table to be proven right. There softly paced atop the dark wooden table was a pastel red camellia with a small note tied to it with a slender silk ribbon. She hastened over to the table and picked up the beautiful flower and inhaled its captivating scent. Then she flapped open the note and it read 'For feeding me to the wolves'. Gwen instantly smiled and felt goose bumps spread across her body. He had wit, she had to give him that.

Out of some unknown urge she walked back over to the window and there he was already sitting on his horse adorning his shoulder-pad-armour, the hair gleaming gold in the morning rays. He was handsome - very, very handsome. Again Merlin appeared out of nowhere, that boy was certainly speedier than anyone she knew. He struggled onto his horse, heaving himself up with every bit of strength he could muster, like a slug onto a log. Once he was seated safely on his horse, he nodded at Arthur but shortly thereafter received a whack across the head. They certainly were an odd pair, but Gwen couldn't help feeling like it was all in fun and friendship.

Arthur led the party toward the gateway under Gwen's watchful eyes. And then, as though he had sensed her glare he raised his head to look up at her window locking eyes with her for mere seconds before he turned away to steer his horse. As soon as they had passed the boundaries of the gate Gwen took a deep breath only now becoming aware that she had been holding it. She wondered whether Arthur felt just as affected as she did whenever they were in each other's presence – a big part of her quietly hoped he did. She smelled at the flower her thoughts at risk of trailing off again.

"What's making you look all lovey-dovey this morning?", Evelyn teased her pointedly. After all Merlin had filled her in on everything when they had met in the kitchens earlier.

"It's a nice day, that's all", she lied badly. "You know you're the second person to sneak up on me today?"

"Really, so what's distracting you?", Evelyn tried to steer her back to the real reason.

"Nothing", Gwen answered bluntly.

"It can't be nothing if you're holding a flower with a note in your hand and you can't stop smiling like a lovesick puppy", she jibed even further.

"I do not look like a lovesick puppy!", she opposed vehemently.

"Yes, you do. Ask the mirror", Evelyn pointed toward the adjacent wall.

Guinevere quickly glimpsed in the mirror and studied her face. _Damn it! _

"So, then I do. Happy?"

"Absolutely worth getting up today", Evelyn chimed and grinned widely.

"You're terrible you know that."

"Just fulfilling my role as your best friend, that's all", she explained confidently.

Gwen only rolled her eyes at the comment and then sat down at the table across from Evelyn.

"So how about both of us take a ride through the woods today? Are you up to it?", Gwen suggested.

"Nothing sounds better than a girls day out", Evelyn cheered through a chunk of apple.

"Exactly my thoughts", Gwen agreed.

Shortly before noon they were standing in the courtyard, their horses saddled and laden with a couple of provisions, when Lady Mary came stepping down the staircase.

"Are you heading out, Princess Guinevere?", she inquired politely.

"Well, Evelyn and I thought it would be nice to venture through the woods today", Gwen answered.

"Yes, indeed. The weather is perfect", Lady Mary agreed.

A moment of silence followed their short exchange and Gwen somehow had the feeling that Lady Mary was waiting for something.

"So, what have you planned for the day, Lady Mary?", she continued their small talk.

"Nothing really. I spent nearly all of yesterday in the library which was very formative but I rather not spend another minute there today."

Yet another moment of silence. Gwen had been looking forward to a casual and unconstrained day with Evelyn, just the two of them joking and fooling around, simply having fun. But hearing the boredom in Lady Mary's voice called out to her benevolence.

"Would you perhaps like to join us?"

Lady Mary instantly smiled joyously.

"I guess I'll need to change for this kind of ride", and she tugged at her lavish dress. "I'll call for my horse immediately, it will only take a moment, I promise", and she flitted back up the stairs.

"I know it was a nice thing to do, but do you really think it was a good idea to invite her along?", Evelyn questioned.

"Somehow I have the feeling she knows what she's getting into", Gwen appeased her. "Besides, you're the one who claims that sometimes there's more to people than meets the eye."

A little more than a quarter of an hour had passed when Lady Mary reappeared from behind the castle walls, her horse being led in by one of the stable boys. She had changed into a dress similar to Gwen's in quality and design which surprised both of them. Before they knew it, they had passed the town walls and were trotting across the open fields towards the forest. There had been hardly any talking, each marvelling at nature's beauty in the glint of sunlight. They turned onto a forest trail and slowed the pace, all three riding next to each other.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you."

Gwen looked over at Lady Mary, "No need. It seemed liked you wanted some excitement."

"That obvious?", Lady Mary smiled gently.

"As obvious as you had intended it to be, Lady Mary", Gwen gave her credit.

"I knew you were perceptive", she laughed, "but I have noticed that you deem titles abundant, so please call me Mary", she offered genially.

Guinevere nicked in return, "Gwen."

Then Mary turned to Evelyn waiting for her to introduce herself. This again startled the other two, and it took a moment before Evelyn offered her name.

"Why is it that you did not bring along your handmaiden?", Gwen asked curiously.

"Not everyone has the privilege to enjoy a bond like that which connects you and Evelyn. My handmaiden is but a haggard middle-aged woman solely carrying out her duties. And I believe today was meant to be one amongst friends", she explained.

"And so it is", Gwen reassured her kindly.

"How about we find something more exciting than a forest full of trees?", Evelyn proposed jokingly.

Mary smiled, "I think I know just the right place."

"Wow", Gwen and Evelyn voiced their astonishment simultaneously.

Before them lay the very same place Arthur had shown Mary and Vivian two days ago. The field was covered in a rainbow of flowers and the lake rested untouched robbing the sky of its light blue and capturing the bright green mountains on its surface. It was absolutely breathtaking.

They dismounted their horses and led them over to the water's edge allowing them to still their thirst. Then they slowly walked through the field picking various flowers or simply admiring them, chit-chatting all the while. Finally, they sat down on a clean patch of grass close to the water, enjoying how the sun warmed their faces and the gentle breeze cooled their bodies.

They were talking animatedly, telling jokes, sharing embarrassing moments, describing foreign kingdoms and childhood dreams. And just as Gwen had guessed, Mary was entirely different from what she had first expected. It was true that some things just weren't as they seemed – and that brought her mind back to Arthur whom she hadn't thought about since they had set out on their trip.

"Gwen, Earth to Gwen, hello?", Evelyn was waving her hand.

"Something on your mind?", Mary asked out of concern.

Gwen smiled back softly, "No. I was just thinking how misleading my first impression of you was…or at least how misleading you made it", she admitted only telling half the truth.

"It's a façade that comes in handy. It's a comfortable way of putting off whomever I want without causing trouble", she explained.

"So, you wanted to put off Arthur", it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes", she confessed openly. "He isn't the man many depict him to be, just like I'm not the person you initially thought I was. But still we are as ill-matched as a lion and an eagle. And fortunately we both know it."

"You've talked with him about that?", Evelyn was curious.

"Clearly enough. We came to a silent agreement that works perfectly for us. He no longer has to bother with me, therefore I get to stay and roam around Camelot freely and inspect the library as I wish", she voiced happily. "So, now it's down to you or Vivian."

Silenced filled the air. Gwen was slightly rattled by Mary's last sentence while Evelyn eagerly searched for something light-hearted to say. But it was Mary who spoke the relieving words.

"Believe me, the scenario in which he chooses Vivian is the one in which he has a serious death wish", and she pressed Gwen's hand in comfort.

"That obvious?", Gwen murmured as Mary had previously.

"I'm afraid so. But only for such perceptive minds as ours", and she winked at Gwen and Evelyn which made them laugh.

"Now, I thought this was supposed to be a girls day out", Evelyn interjected while standing up and placing her hands on her hips sternly. "So, enough of the plaguing boy talk and lets go for a swim."

"You can't be serious?", Mary uttered in sheer disbelief.

"Why not? Leave your undergown on and take off the rest", Evelyn answered not seeing the problem and started untying her dress.

Gwen stood up next, following Evelyn's lead, "You wanted excitement", she argued and grinned encouragingly at Mary.

"At least you don't disappoint", she replied and moved to get up.

"How so?"

"You're just as positively insane as I thought you were", Mary teased and laughed cheerfully.

"I believe that's the nicest compliment you've ever received, Gwen", Evelyn jibed her before she ran into the lake, the other two following close behind.

* * *

The hunt had turned out to be a welcome change to everything going on in Camelot. Merlin had proven himself a clumsy fool as always, tripping over stones, shooting an arrow by mistake and nearly hitting Sir Leon who had been kind enough to shake it off. But the outing was nonetheless successful for they had caught enough quarry to organize a satisfactory feast. Arthur had been pleased to hear that Gwen's knights were joining them and had used the opportunity to get to know them better. Dagonet's imposing stature told nothing of the kind man he truly was, even though Arthur imagined that he could turn into a ravishing beast in battle if need be. Tristan on the other hand had been reluctant to converse with Arthur, mostly offering one-word answers. He was acting like the protective brother who took it as his familial duty to analyse Arthur before he got involved with Guinevere. His unfriendly and defensive manner had been bothering at first, but somehow Arthur understood why he was acting so. He wouldn't want anyone to hurt Gwen either – no matter what way.

They had decided to take the longer but more comfortable route back through the forest due to the additional load they were now carrying. If Arthur had calculated correctly they would make it back to the castle before dark. The knights were bawling cheerfully despite the exhausting day, already envisioning the luxurious feast ahead while Arthur attempted to make Tristan finally warm up to him. He had seen Dagonet nudge his friend and shoot him a dismissive glare before, so now was as good as a time as any.

Unfortunately, their impending conversation was interrupted when one of the knights called out that he had heard some movement among the trees. Because the sun was slowly setting and the clouds that had formed were concealing whatever light was still emanating from it, there was hardly any possibility of seeing through the thicket. Arthur motioned for his knights to remain quiet and alert and drew out his sword. It was rumoured that fugitives had taken refuge in the forests and there had been a handful of attacks on travellers no too long ago. It was dead silent, the only things audible the humming of the insects and the rhythmic crunching of twigs and rustling of leaves. Someone was definitely approaching. The sounds were getting louder but not any faster, like they were carefully being snuck up on. As soon as the first horse was spotted, everyone readied themselves for an onslaught but the absence of a rider puzzled them.

Dagonet dismounted and carefully approached the horse immediately recognizing it and the saddle.

"It is Gwen's", he bellowed in shock.

"What?!", Tristan shouted and hurried to take a look for himself. Of course, he too had recognized the horse but didn't want to believe it. "He's right. Those are her initials stitched on it."

"What's Gwen's horse doing straying around in the middle of the forest before dark?", Merlin questioned in confusion and looked to Arthur whose expression had gone blank.

Arthur could not believe what he was hearing. The news had made his body stiffen in fear and it wasn't letting him go. None of it made any sense. Had she really been so foolish to ride out on her own? Probably, as stubborn as she was. But why wasn't she on her horse and back in safety in the castle by now? Where had she gone? Even worse who had taken her? The most horrific scenarios were whizzing through Arthur's head and he felt his grasp tighten gradually till it pained. What would he do if anything had happened to her? The idea was unbearable. But one thing was for sure, he would hunt down every last one of them in order to rescue her or...to revenge her.

"Guinevere", Merlin started calling out in sheer helplessness. He too was scared for her and saw the anxiety swell in her knights and Arthur. "Guinevere!", he shouted even louder.

"Would you shut the hell up, Merlin!", Arthur yelled at him breaking free of his temporary paralysis.

"Maybe she's still close and just fell off her horse or something", he argued back. "Guinevere!"

There was a distinct breaking of branches and then…

"You can stop calling my name. We're fine", Gwen stated ignoring the gravity of the whole situation.

Mary and Evelyn stepped into the open shortly after her leading their own horses. It was accurate to say that Arthur along with Merlin, Dagonet and Tristan looked perplexed and had their mouths hanging open. The three women just observed them unsure of why they were all staring at them with such intensity and astonishment.

"What in the name of sanity are you doing out here?", Tristan broke the silence.

Gwen was slowly comprehending what had taken place before they had emerged from the forest's enclosure. Surely, Tristan or Dagonet had recognised her horse and saddle and drawn terrible conclusions. They had been worried to death which made her understand their present behaviour.

"We went for a ride, that's all", Gwen explained placidly. "We were on our way back when we heard men's voices so we decided to be precautious."

"Precautious?!", Arthur yelled from behind already having dismounted his horse and having made his way over to Guinevere. "You call venturing out only the three of you without any protection 'precautious'?!", he mocked the word. "Well I call it foolish…stupid…naïve…take your pick."

Gwen wasn't getting why Arthur was angry and being so harsh. But she wasn't going to tolerate him talking to her like that. If he wanted a fight, then hell, he was going to get one.

"We don't need some half-grown guards to protect us. We're perfectly capable ourselves", she yelled back at him.

"Oh, right sorry. Three young women against who knows how many violent and lecherous men. Fat chance", he scoffed offensively.

The air was getting hot and immensely tensed between them. The others had long since backed away, observing the vigorously arguing pair from a safe distance.

"God, you're such an arrogant and self-important prick!"

Arthur felt like he had just been punched in the gut but put up a front as though he couldn't care less. "Well, you're one to talk."

"What does that mean?", Gwen's eyes resembled a blazing fire.

"It means you're just as stubborn and annoyingly opinionated", he shot back.

"I am not!", she objected sternly meanwhile crossing her arms as emphasis.

"Looks like I can add delirious to the list", and he flashed her one of his provocative pretty-boy smirks but instead of setting her off even more, Gwen found her knees go slightly weak at the sight.

"If I'm so awful why do you even care about me riding out alone?", she questioned him scared of what his response would be. "For all you cared, you could have 'left me to the wolves'", and she turned away from him to hide the swelling tears.

Hearing her use the phrasing from his note seemed to rattle him out of his worry-fuelled anger-outburst making him honestly regret everything he had just thrown at her head. Of course, he hadn't meant it but sometimes she could be so aggravating that he couldn't help it. But he needed to pull himself together and make up for it if he wanted any chance at all with her. He gently reached for her arm in order to turn her around and then pulled her closer so that they were standing only a few inches apart.

"I'm sorry", he huffed. "I didn't mean what I said."

Gwen glared at him intently trying to make out whether he was lying, but she could tell he wasn't.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Do you really think of me as an arrogant and self-important prick?", he replied indirectly trying to answer her question.

She hesitated for a moment, their close proximity making her insecure.

"No", and she looked down at the ground in order to avoid his gaze.

He would not have that though, so he lifted her head up by the chin until their eyes met again. "I was worried", he admitted and felt a weight shift from his chest finally allowing him to breathe again. "I feared something awful had happened to you."

How could words alone be so invigorating? How could they alone cause her to feel such trembling in her legs, such surging in her heart and such electricity in her fingers? It was unlike anything she had felt before and all because Arthur had been worried for her.

Arthur watched her mouth open slightly but only a breath of warm air escaped. Her parted lips were pulling him in and he longed to kiss her then and there. But of course he couldn't…because the others were watching them…because he felt so intensely he thought he was going to implode…because she was presently too vulnerable. It simply wasn't the right moment, the perfect moment.

Gwen saw Arthur's gaze flicker to her mouth and that increased her nervousness. Was he going to kiss her? Here? Now? How would it feel? It was so wrong and yet she knew it was so right. But the moment passed when Arthur cleared his throat and tore his eyes from hers.

"Please forgive my behaviour, Guinevere", he pleaded honestly unsure of whether she would grant it. And even if she were honestly angry with him, alone the way he slurred her name would make her cave in.

She nodded, "Of course, but only if you accept my apologies in return. It's a bad habit of mine to argue before I contemplate" and sent him a genuine smile.

"We both seem to have been hewn from the saw flawed stone", he joked and was glad that the atmosphere between them had lightened.

Gwen laughed softly, "It appears so."

"I guess we better get going before the dark catches up on us", Arthur declared.

Hence, they both turned and found the whole group abruptly springing into action trying to act as though they hadn't been listening the whole time.

Gwen reclaimed her horse from Dagonet and Tristan, who were both giving her that fatherly or brotherly look that said 'we're going to have a serious talk later', and then mounted it in one swift movement.

They made it back to Camelot mere minutes before the sky was consumed by darkness just like Arthur had anticipated. Him and Guinevere had not had the chance to continue a conversation because Evelyn and Mary had been interrogating her non-stop since they had set off. Instead he had chosen to have a talk with Dagonet and Tristan in order to explain and excuse his behaviour because he wasn't sure how much they had heard. Fortunately, they hadn't misinterpreted anything but actually thanked him for challenging Guinevere in the matter because they too had found the women's endeavour too high of a risk. Apparently, it hadn't been the first time that Guinevere and Evelyn had pulled off such a stunt. Now why didn't that surprise him?

Once in the courtyard, Arthur quickly dismounted his horse and made his way over to help Guinevere do likewise. She felt her heart flutter erratically when he placed his hands on her hips to lower her. And the feel of her slender body in the grip of his hands was exhilarating. He had to force himself to release his hold on her for the urge to grasp her tighter and pull her flush against his body was exceptionally strong. Then he noticed something awkward about her dress.

"Why are you…damp?", he frowned.

Guinevere let out a small laugh because he looked so cute with his scrunched nose and furrowed eyebrows. "We went to the lake you brought Mary to the other day and decided to go for a swim", she explained like there was nothing to it.

"In your dress?", he asked confuddled.

"No, that would have been needlessly difficult. We took them off", she blurted out without thinking what it might sound like.

Arthur blushed at the pictures of Guinevere without her dress forming in his mind. He tried to get them out of his head as best he could just out of fear that Guinevere would see through him like a sheet of glass. But his face kept on reddening even further and he looked away to conceal his embarrassment.

Gwen stifled a further laugh, "We kept on the undergowns though", she clarified and watched the colour slowly drain from his face.

"You must be cold what with the wet gown", he pointed out.

"Nothing a warm bath and a change of clothes won't fix", she reassured him and smiled kindly in appreciation of his thoughtfulness.

"Right", Arthur replied and couldn't bear to look at here while inappropriate images resurfaced. He wobbled about a bit on his feet and ran a hand threw his golden hair like he did whenever he was nervous or flustered. "I think I might do that myself", was all he came up with.

"Understandable in your case", Gwen answered sensing that their conversation was coming to a close. "Maybe till later then", she finalized, then curtsied lightly and turned to make her way up the steps to where Evelyn was already waiting.

"You can count on it", Arthur breathed wistfully while his eyes followed her without aversion until she disappeared behind the castle doors.

* * *

Alrighty everyone, we have finally boarded the non-stop flight to Arwen heaven…from here on out it's them 24/7 ! ; ) (and a bit of Tristan/Evelyn so maybe 23/7 *lol*)

And don't forget to review (they make me work faster *haha*) !


	12. Forget Romeo And Juliet

all: First of all: Yes, I'm still alive *haha* and I want to apologize so much (endless repeat) for taking an eternity to update *bad bad me* Don't' really have any excuses except that I've just had a lot going on the past month or so and somehow just didn't get to it…*ok, now you can start with the hating*

Jeannetta: I'm gonna put up some links on my profile, if you want to check them out. But I think sometimes it's better to keep your own image of the character – anyhow, it's your choice ; )

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Forget Romeo And Juliet**

Arthur had hurriedly taken a bath and gotten dressed and was momentarily pacing around his room again pondering on an excuse to spend more time with Guinevere that evening. The only viable option was to ask her to dine with him but there was little time left to arrange for it. Minute after minute passed but still Merlin had not returned from who knows where, hence Arthur decided to take matters into his own hands and extend the invitation personally. He took a glance in the mirror and straightened out his attire. After a deep breath and a self-motivational "you can do this", he made his way over to Guinevere's chambers. The heavy wooden doors seemed yet again to pose as an impenetrable barrier and he leaned against them breathing in and out repeatedly. And as though he were having a monopoly on bad luck the door opened so swiftly that he lost his balance and toppled into her room, landing flat on the floor. He could hear a soft giggling from afar and then more hasty words of apologies from up close. Small hands were tugging at his arm anxious to help him back on his feet.

"Please forgive me, Sire. I did not know…" Arthur silenced Evelyn with a wave of his hand.

"No worries, Evelyn. I was the one clumsy enough to lean against a door", and he sent her a reassuring smile despite the mountain of embarrassment that burned up his cheeks.

"So, what do we owe such an acrobatic entrance to?" Guinevere joked rising up from her armchair to stand face to face with Arthur.

The proximity and her subtle fragrance made him shudder, "I came to…uhm…", again his mind had gone astray but he managed to recover quickly enough, "I was wondering whether you would like to have dinner with me tonight." He cleared his throat and looked to the ground.

"I would love to", Guinevere gleamed unable to hold back her enthusiasm.

Her answer was like velvet in his ears. It wasn't only that she had accepted his invitation but far more the way she had expressed herself - 'love to'. He looked back up at her and immediately grinned boyishly from ear to ear.

"Great…uhm…that's great…yeah…really great", he was stuttering again which was highly amusing to Guinevere and Evelyn who had stepped aside to give them more privacy. "So, I'll see you later then", Arthur floundered and was slowly taking small steps backwards.

He had halfway turned to the doors when Guinevere called out his name.

"You forgot to mention when and where", she stated smiling gently.

What a huge and complete fool he was making of himself! "Right, of course. How about in an hour in my chambers?", he suggested insecurely. He didn't know whether she would think he was overstepping in regard to the location.

"That would be…", she was searching for the right word and decided on one of Arthur's, "great". He caught on to her hint and laughed lightly.

"I'll be waiting", he spoke putting on a charming face and then left shutting the door quietly behind him.

If he were a girl he would have skipped all the way back to his chambers but since he wasn't he did the manly equivalent and started punching the air, the huge grin he was still wearing making his cheek muscles ache. Meanwhile on the other side of the sturdy doors Evelyn was jumping up and down and clapping her hands overjoyed while Gwen tried rigorously not to join in even though she secretly wanted to.

"Now calm down", Gwen swatted at Evelyn's hands.

"Well, somebody has to get visibly excited and it's shamefully not you", Evelyn threw back.

"Shamefully?", Gwen didn't know what she was insinuating.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Gwen's obliviousness. "You like the guy. The guy clearly likes you. And instead of being happy like any other woman would be, you brood and question and act all cryptically."

Gwen saw the glint of sadness in Evelyn's eyes and knew she was also talking about herself. But were the only obstacles in her way the ones she had placed there herself?

Evelyn walked up to Gwen and took both her hands in between hers, "Look, you're my best friend and I would give anything for you to be happy. I wouldn't encourage you if I didn't trust him and my instinct is telling me he's your chance. This is what you've been waiting for. You never truly expected it to happen, least of all under these circumstances, but it has, so don't build up unnecessary walls. It's time you let down your guard and allowed someone in", she pleaded trying to talk sense into Gwen.

Gwen gripped Evelyn's hands tighter in realisation, "I guess I really am the only one standing in my way…I'm just scared I'll get hurt", she confessed.

"What is it you always say: sometimes in order to win you have to take the risk."

Gwen laughed, "You have to stop listening to me and remembering everything I say."

"Why? I find your wisdoms very useful occasionally" she quipped.

"You want to hear another wisdom – even if it's not originally mine - everybody deserves a second chance", she was hinting at Tristan and Evelyn surely caught on because she scowled and crossed her arms in front of her chest annoyed. "He wants to apologize and I'm certain he has something more to tell you if you only let him speak out", she pleaded.

Evelyn huffed, "Fine. If you promise to try your best with Arthur, I promise I'll go see Tristan later and talk to him."

"Agreed", Gwen quickly consented to the deal and pulled Evelyn into a heartfelt hug. "You're my best friend too", she stated affectionately knowing Evelyn would understand her grounds for interfering for they were the exact same ones that had caused Evelyn to reason with her.

"So, let's get ready to face the men shall we? They shall melt at our feet", Evelyn joked and they laughed maidenly while walking over to the closet arm in arm.

Gwen hadn't made much of a fuss to get dressed up lavishly. After all she had vowed to stay true to herself and personally she preferred the more natural look. Besides something told her Arthur did too. She had allowed Evelyn to take the rest of the evening off just to make sure she really kept up her end of the deal instead of finding some made-up excuse. Apart from that, she welcomed the idea of being alone with Arthur to talk freely without anyone observing them in scrutiny - even if it was her best friend or maybe especially because she was.

She had made her way over to Arthur's chambers and now hesitated to knock. The evening hadn't even commenced and she already felt uncontrollably nervous. _How am I ever going to get through this?_ She smiled at the thought that Arthur had probably hesitated the same way she was now before he had literally fallen into her room. The thought that he was feeling comparably anxious comforted her to some extent. She counted to three and then knocked softly at the door. There was no reply, which unsettled her even further. _Perhaps he didn't hear? Or am I too early? Maybe he got called away? Or he forgot? _She fiddled with the sides of her dress before she raised her fist again to knock – this time more forcefully.

"One second", a male voice called out and precisely three seconds later the door swung open to reveal Arthur and his unworldly good looks.

"Please, do come in", Arthur gestured her inside and closed the door once she had passed him.

She had thought about what Arthur's chambers might look like. Other men tended to hang up the stuffed heads of the animals they had hunted as to signalize their manhood or rather compensate their impotence – so Gwen believed. But there wasn't a single one she noted with relief because they honestly made her feel eerie. Therefore though, the far side accommodated a long stack of meticulously polished weapons and a set of armour. _No surprise there, _she smiled. The room had been flooded in the warming glow of the fireplace - not too bright and yet not too far buried in shadows. The next thing she spotted was the massive dark wooden table which had been decorated sparsely but still with thought. There were two place settings one at the head of the table the other to the right and a platter of food to the front with two candles lit by the side and on one plate lay another sole camellia this time white in colour.

"It's lovely", Gwen breathed taking it all in.

"It's really not much. I couldn't find Merlin anywhere so I had to take care of some things myself – obviously I don't have a talent for decorating", Arthur excused trailing a hand through his hair.

"That makes it even more beautiful", and she smiled softly at him conveying how much she appreciated his efforts.

While Gwen used the silence between them to continue looking around his room, Arthur stood motionless observing her every move. She was breathtaking. The way the light of the fire accentuated her soft olive-coloured skin, the shining reflection on her coal black hair, the curls that spun so freely caressing her neck and falling to her collar bone, her graceful and slender body underneath the complimenting purple dress and lastly those molten brown eyes with the alluring hint of mystery that he repeatedly found himself plummeting into. Certainly, he had noticed her natural beauty the first time he had seen her, but since then every single moment he had spent in her presence had revealed to him the goddess she truly was.

When she had finished unconsciously running her fingers over the tabletops, and chairs and the row of weapons she turned back to him.

"Your room is very much like you", she noted leaving Arthur somewhat confused.

"And is that good or bad?", he uttered anxiously.

Gwen chuckled lightly, "Neither. It just is. It shows me a bit of who you are."

"And what have you found out?", he pressed curiously, desiring to hear what she thought of him.

"I'm still piecing everything together. But I think it's safe to say that you have a kind and loving heart which is a bit rough around the edges", she answered not knowing where her sudden confidence around him had come from.

That certainly wasn't what Arthur had been expecting but it was definitely more than he had been hoping for. It was shocking how most things she said sounded so profound and insightful. Every word gave him food for thought and it amazed him.

"Some things only allure when they are flawed", he countered surprised by his own cunningness.

Gwen did not answer but Arthur noticed how a smile was tugging at her lips and revelled in the idea that she might be thinking of him in that regard.

"Shall we?", Arthur suggested and nudged towards the table.

He pulled back the chair for her to sit and then took his seat across from her. He reached for the jug of wine and filled their glasses before setting it down to find Guinevere frowning.

"I didn't think it necessary to call for a servant", Arthur explained as though he were reading her mind.

"I gave Evelyn the evening off", was Gwen's way of agreeing.

The revelation that they had wanted to be alone with the other made the air between them go tense causing both to hold their breath for a second.

"So how was the hunt?", Gwen finally asked. She desperately needed some small talk or plainly any form of light conversation.

Arthur wasn't objecting to the notion and gratefully went along with it. "A welcome change especially with Dagonet and Tristan."

"Yes, well, they both love to hunt", she smiled unintentionally when mentioning their names.

"You care a great deal for them, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But what makes you say that?", she asked puzzled by his apparent interest.

"It's quite straightforward. When you talk about them you smile", and he pointed to her mouth, "When you talk with them it's like you're amongst friends and when they're troubled you protect them as one would family."

"We are family", she emphasized.

"You're lucky." The melancholy in Arthur's voice had not gone unnoticed by Gwen.

"I know and I'm grateful for it", she spoke truthfully.

Silence filled the air again. It was unexplainable how every trail of conversation turned serious between them. Gwen gravely wanted to tell him that he wasn't as alone as he felt. He had his father even if distant, plus Merlin who was undoubtedly his best friend even if he didn't want to admit it, and…he would have her, even if it was a bit premature to say.

"We should all be more like you", Arthur pointed out confusing Gwen a little.

"What? Grateful?"

Arthur laughed gently, "Yes, that too. But what I meant was the bond you share. The fact that titles don't matter only people and who they choose to be by words and actions."

"Unfortunately it is the exception", Gwen voiced with a touch of anger, not toward Arthur but because of the subject in general.

"Well, it shouldn't be", he reassured her.

"You say that now but will you act accordingly tomorrow?", she didn't mean to accuse him but it was always a touchy matter for her.

A feeling of guilt hit Arthur for he knew his everyday actions did not support his words. "I guess I still have a lot to learn and I'm ever willing to."

Hearing him speak so honestly made Gwen feel guilty for being so harsh. Maybe he was arrogant at times and a spoilt prat at others, but she could be just as stubborn and proud that she could hardly hold it against him. Especially, since she knew what lay behind that hard-shell-façade of his. He was trying to change…because of her…maybe even for her…

"I'm glad", Gwen spoke in a way that showed Arthur that she believed him.

"I've actually already come up with a first idea", his tone turning jovial.

"And what exactly did that mind of yours conjure up?", she asked playfully infected by his joyful demeanour.

"Actually, you and Lucan kind of inspired me."

The anticipation was making Gwen increasingly impatient. "How so?"

"Can you remember what we told him before the game?"

"Sort of", Gwen browsed through her memory.

"Well, I still know every single word you said", Arthur admitted and shied away from the touched look Gwen was giving him. "Anyway, I gave Lucan a promise that day and I'm determined to keep it. It's just a small step but I'm going to start offering some training lessons to every boy in town who's old enough and wants to learn." Arthur observed the glint in Guinevere's eyes grow brighter which made his insides turn. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?", Gwen gasped overjoyed. "I think it's an amazing and wonderful idea", and she reached for Arthur's hand which lay on the table. "It's going to make Lucan and so many other boys like him unbelievably happy."

The sudden contact gave him the shivers and he looked from their connecting hands to her face. And there was that moment again where their eyes locked; him freefalling into the embrace of her eyes; her roaming in the limitless blue waters of his. Both became deeply conscious of the feel of skin on skin - the friction was undeniable and the sparked flames unquenchable. He moved his hand to intertwine their fingers and she softly stroked his palm with her thumb in return.

He cleared his throat, "It's a first step but I hope to do more."

"And I believe you will", she encouraged him giving his hand a squeeze.

It was comforting and uplifting to hear that somebody truly believed in him, even more so that it was Gwen. She hardly knew him and yet was convinced that he was a more honourable and caring man than he even thought himself to be. He had no idea what had brought upon her trust in him, but it was obviously the key to bringing out the man he was inside. The man that was worthy enough of her.

"Thank you, Guinevere", his voice marred with gratitude. Though it was the intense way he rolled her name that made her body tingle all over.

In truth, all she wanted was for Arthur to believe in himself and thereby find his path, for something in the depths of her heart swore he would one day become an outstanding man and most of all king who might outshine all others.

But she chose not to voice her thoughts and only replied, "You know you can call me Gwen."

His lips pressed firmly together to form a slim line, "I rather not", he paused, "It's not that I don't like the name, it is endearing, but you're more than that, you're _Guinevere_", he slurred in emphasis hoping she would understand. She deserved a name that mirrored her uniqueness both in beauty as in character. Plus, whenever he called her by that name, she blushed in the most adoring manner and his heart would swell knowing that he had been the reason.

Usually, Guinevere was never one to be shy, but she could not look at him or feel the touch of his hand for another second before spontaneously combusting. So, she turned her attention toward the white camellia that still adorned her empty plate twirling it between her fingers and breathing in its wonderful scent.

"It's beautiful, thank you", but she only met his eyes for a fraction of a second.

Arthur missed the feel of her small hand enclosed perfectly in his and was mildly afraid that he had done something wrong to make her draw back so suddenly. Though the remaining blush on her cheeks and the emotion in her voice told him otherwise.

It was the grumbling of her tummy that finally lightened the mood making them laugh light-heartedly.

"So, sorry", she apologized having placed both hands on her stomach and still laughing softly.

"Honestly, I'm starving too", he chuckled. "You first, I insist."

They each helped themselves to some of the food trying to overcome the heavy silence by concentrating on eating. Gwen could sense Arthur's eyes on her and every time she dared to look up he quickly lowered his head and pushed around edibles on his plate. They both felt like pubescent teenagers circling around the inevitable; nervous of catching the others glance, nervous of being caught out, nervous of getting close and then closer. Yes, it was cute, but they were adults and therefore way past childish crushes and tiptoeing around each other.

There was a loud clang and Arthur immediately looked up only to see Guinevere drop her cutlery and then huff in exasperation while rubbing her temples.

"I can't do this…far too much tension…isn't it giving you headaches?", she blurted out glaring at him intensely.

He was utterly speechless. He thought she might not be feeling well – after all the day had been quite strenuous – but this, this was…

"I'm thinking everything I say over a dozen times before I voice them and nearly every muscle in my body is screaming to be set at ease", she continued frustrated. "The things you say, the way you look at me…the things you don't say… argh… I can't think straight…and all I want is to be able to talk freely without further awkwardness…", she stopped her rambling at the sight of Arthur's dazed and yet somewhat frozen expression.

She studied him for a split second before raising her hand to her mouth in dismay, "Oh no, I'm so stupid" she mumbled through her fingers, "I'm sorry, I…", and quickly tried to stand up in embarrassment. Insecurity didn't go well with her, and here she was as vulnerable as ever with no clue what to do next but escape.

Arthur had been dissecting his brain for the something to respond. But the surprise of her belting out her feelings so directly and veraciously had made him forget to breathe thus cutting off the air supply to his brain…thus making it harder to think…and that equalled a downright stiffening vicious cycle.

Though the sound of her chair's feet scraping against the stone floor enkindled him – thank the heavens for reflexes - and before he knew it, he had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back towards him forcefully so that she was pressed flush against him. All sound vanished, all lights extinguished and all breathing ceased in that one fateful moment in which their hearts beat against each other and their lips came to touch. It was gentle, yet deeply raw with emotions and confessions that could not yet be spoken. Their mouths moved in accord, each tasting the sweetness of the other, relishing in its bliss. It lasted for what felt like an eternity and ending it resembled two attracting magnets being pulled apart. Chests remained heaving, breaths continued hitching and lungs proceeded to gasp for air.

Guinevere's head was still spinning and she was grateful for Arthur's enveloping arms around her waist for her legs felt somewhat like jelly threatening to give out any moment. Arthur on the other hand was soaring beyond description. He had kissed others before but nothing could compare to this…not even nearly, not even close.

In the light of Guinevere's silence, Arthur saw his chance, "My turn", he cocked a smile. "I have no clue how that labyrinth of a mind of yours works, so I'm going to be starkly clear: I'm bloody unhinged whenever I'm near you. I'm lost for words, lost for actions and every fibre of me wants to chain itself to you", he declared cupping her face in his hands. "I could barely stay still on my seat", he chuckled.

"Oh…", Guinevere breathed, fleetingly averting her gaze that had before been glued to Arthur's blazing eyes.

"Yeah, that kind of sums it up", Arthur joked trying to set her at ease.

"Arthur?"

"Yes"

"Is it my turn now?"

"If you want…"

"I want", she assured him and - to Arthur's utter astonishment - pulled him into a further kiss less gentle and all the more passionate.

* * *

Et voilà! So, I hope this chapter makes up for my unforgivable disappearance? The deed is done, I hope it was nearly as great as you'd hoped it would be…if not…so sorry!...but there are a few more chapters to come, so maybe I can still manage to quench the thirst! There's definitely more sweetness in store for everyone…well except Vivian of course ; P

Now, I know I've been mean or cruel or whatever hate-word you have for me, but I'd still be really appreciative of any and all reviews *pretty please* I just have to know whether you want more… or are utterly fed up by now *hope not*


	13. Hardly Picture Perfect

I'm kneeling right now and begging for your forgiveness…it's been moths since I've updated but somehow I was either too busy, too preoccupied, lacked motivation or wasn't inspired enough…bummer, I know! But I've finally got a few weeks holiday, so I'll be updating again! So, to all those who thought I was dead – I'm not – and to all those who thought I would never ever update again – surprise! I'm going to make the chapters a bit shorter in order to update more often, because sometime it just takes ages (no pun intended)…

* * *

Chapter 13 Hardly Picture Perfect

Evelyn was seriously contemplating going back on the promise she had made to Guinevere. She hadn't given Tristan a chance to explain himself – true – but then again he just made everything worse every time he opened his mouth.

She liked Tristan, she liked him a lot, maybe too much for her own good. She was a servant and he was a knight. Of course, those social boundaries weren't so stringent since she was the princess's handmaiden and dearest friend, but that didn't change the fact that Tristan could have any lady he wanted. By god, there were enough of those giggling pretentious hens swooning over him back home and who could blame them. Tristan was handsome and eloquent and honourable. In contrary to various other knights who abused their ranks and exploited women, he took no interest in such escapades. No, Tristan rather chose to concentrate on his training and his duties and shed no thoughts on the matters of the heart.

That's why she was certain her momentary endeavour would end in nothing but disappointment and hurt on her part. Tristan felt nothing but friendship for her, she was almost sure of it. So why was she making her way across the courtyard heading for his chambers? Well, she definitely had to apologize for the door-in-face-accident, which honestly hadn't been on purpose. She hadn't even known she'd struck him with the door until Guinevere had told her about it.

Apart from that she would just have to see where their conversation went. She feared a full-blown argument but was internally hoping for a pleasant talk because she really wasn't up for another fight. In her mind the perfect scene played over and over again: she'd apologize, he'd admit to having been blind and then they would fall into each others arms…_Oh, hell, when did I become so sappy? _Telling Gwen what to do was far easier than managing her own love life. Giving advice always was easier than taking it.

She just wanted to get this over with, so she didn't hesitate long before knocking at the door. There was no reply, so she tried again….and again….and again….still nothing, so she gently opened the door and peeked inside. The candles were out and there was clearly no one inside. Frustration washed over her…now she would have to go look for him like some desperate fool. Dragonet's room was also empty when she went to ask him about Tristan's whereabouts. Surely they were together doing who knew what kind of nonsense again. They certainly were an awkward pair.

She had no idea where to look next…going to the ale house wasn't an option...completely wrong place for a talk even if he was there. She walked down the corridor deep in thought when she bumped into something…lanky.

"Hey, watch out there", Merlin joked holding Evelyn by her arms so she wouldn't fall.

Evelyn sighed in relief to see that she had run into Merlin, "So sorry, Merlin. I wasn't paying attention…."

"Yeah, kind of guessed that", he smiled his big smile which accentuated his slightly big ears. He really was adorable, in a cute brotherly kind of way, Evelyn thought. "Lucky you walked into soft old me and not the wall."

She laughed at his comment. Running into him was definitely turning out to be pleasant. "You don't say", she mused. "So, did Arthur give you the evening off?"

"Well, sort of…", he chuckled. "I was busy doing a favour for Dagonet and Leon and when I got back to Arthur he was so absorbed with planning something, that he said I was a nuisance and just a distraction and sent me away."

"Well, that's nice", she stated unsure of whether it was a good or bad thing.

"Believe me, coming from his mouth, it's really a form of endearment. He usually calls me stupid or a bloody idiot…so I guess 'nuisance' is quite a notch up form that", he grinned again. "Anyways, his mind is going to be occupied the whole evening by the looks of it…he won't need me anymore today."

"You could say that", Evelyn quipped cheekily.

Merlin gave her a questioning look, "Do you know something I don't?", he asked curiously.

"Arthur has invited Guinevere to have dinner with him", Evelyn cheered.

Understanding crossed Merlin's features, "That definitely explains his agitation. Let's just hope he doesn't blow it", he chuckled. "He's definitely got his work cut out for him with Guinevere. But I think they're a great match."

"Yeah, I think so too", Evelyn agreed joyfully. "So, if today doesn't go as planned, we'll have to spin our magic again".

Merlin started winging immediately, "I really don't get why you women love matchmaking so much…it's strenuous, and complicated and just gives me a downright headache", he complained while flailing his hands erratically.

It was such a comical sight that Evelyn couldn't hold back her laughter. "Are you making fun of me?", Merlin gasped.

"I'm sorry", Evelyn barely managed to say amid her laughter, "but you're just too adorable."

"Great. Superb. Arthur is always excruciatingly handsome, Leon is so sophisticated and manly and Tristan's ravishingly gorgeous and me….I'm cute or funny or adorable…like some puppy! I hate to admit it, but it's starting to wound my ego", Merlin feigned hurt.

Evelyn felt a slight pinge of jealousy when Merlin mentioned Tristan. He surely hadn't heard Gwen or her describe Tristan as such so the servants and ladies of the court must have been talking about him. The thought didn't go well with her at all.

"Oh, come on, Merlin. I know for a fact that at least a handful of servant girls fancy you", Evelyn tried to lighten him up.

"Really?", Merlin exclaimed. Obviously, it was the first time he had heard of it.

"If you weren't always so preoccupied with other things and paid a bit more attention to the other sex, you would have realised it yourself", she asserted him. "Now, what favour exactly were you doing for Dagonet?" She had wanted to ask him right after he had mentioned it, but thought it would sound too desperate.

"I was supposed to set up some tables, get some food and drink ready in the wing hall. They said something about games night…no idea", he shrugged. "I was just about to get some things from the kitchen and then head back over. Dagonet and Tristan invited me to join in and since I'm free…heck why not", he grinned. He was actually looking forward to it.

Typical, Evelyn thought, just like at home. A day out hunting and then some childish games mixed in with wine and food to round off a successful day. Sure, those evenings were always a lot of fun. She even took part once in a while, but she doubted that would happen here in Camelot. But Tristan would be there and that didn't leave her much of a choice.

"How about I give you hand? I'm off anyway and don't really know what else to do", she offered hoping he would accept.

Merlin was delighted, "Yeah, sure. That would be great, thanks." Evelyn just nodded in return and they both headed back down the hallway towards the kitchens.

* * *

Arthur and Guinevere stood in the center of the room, holding each other close, foreheads touching.

"I was so wrong about you", she admitted. "I had heard stories about you, well actually more like gossip. And then when I met you I chose to believe them blindly. I thought you were an obnoxious, condescending ass who was far too full of himself."

Arthur chuckled, "Nice to now you thought so highly of me."

"Be honest, Arthur, I wasn't exactly your favourite person either", Gwen prodded him.

If she was being honest, then he should too. "No, not really. I thought you were beautiful from the moment I saw you, but then you opened your mouth and you just got more aggravating and nerve-wracking by the minute. I had never met a woman so stubborn and brazen – well, except for Morgana – and so in opposition to all conventions. You constantly caught me off guard and I don't do well with insecurity."

"Believe me, neither do I. At first, when you started dropping that awfully stand-offish act of yours, I had my difficulties figuring out who you actually were. But eventually I worked my way through", she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, the moment it all turned around for me, was when you showed up on the practice field wielding that miniature sword of yours", he laughed. "I didn't know whether to dislike you for being such a nuisance or like you for being so unbelievably bold. I guess I went for the second", he chuckled again.

"Good choice", Gwen affirmed him smiling broadly.

"Great choice", Arthur corrected her and then pulled her in for another kiss.

After a second or two Gwen abruptly pulled back. "By the way, my sword is not miniature. It was specially made to fit my measurements and is just as good as any of yours."

"Right, sorry, my bad. I'll try to keep that in mind next time I see it", Arthur teased her further.

"Don't think I missed the sarcasm", she rebutted before pulling his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

Booming laughter resonated along the long corridor leading to the wing hall. Evelyn was getting more and more nervous with every step she took. Merlin didn't bother halting and just strutted straight into the hall, Evelyn trailing behind him. She kept the jug of wine she was carrying close to her chest and lowered her gaze to the floor. She didn't want to be noticed until she had pulled herself together. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

"Ah, good wine and pretty women. What more can a man want out of life?", a deep hoarse voice beckoned her towards him. "Come on, pour us all a round."

Evelyn was hardly in the mood to deal with egomaniacal, horny scumbags but this wasn't the place or time to make a scene so she made her way over to the table. Until now she hadn't looked around to see which of the other knights were present, but felt a great amount of relief once she spotted Dagonet, Tristan and Leon. If the sexist bloke even tried to lay a finger on her, he wouldn't get very far before one of them broke it. She made her way around the table while the knights continued with their card game. When she reached Tristan her heart immediately starting pounding in her chest and her cheeks started burning up – damn it! She hated having no control over her body's reaction when he was around. He on the other hand acted as though he hadn't even noticed her. Was he still angry with her or did he simply not care?

Evelyn was deeply in thought when the crude knight from before pulled her down onto his lap. She instantly tried to stand up but he held her firm around the waist.

"Now now, where do you think you're going?", he quipped.

Evelyn definitely wasn't going to play the damsel in distress. That just wasn't her. Besides, she didn't want an argument to break out amongst the knights. It would just cause too much trouble. "No offense, Sir, but there are still things to be served", she excused with as little disgust as she could muster and again attempted to remove herself from his grasp.

"The skinny boy can take care of that", he objected and started trailing his finger along her neck. "You stay put."

Evelyn felt sick to her stomach and clenched her fists, though refrained from punching him. Following her impulses would just get her thrown in the dungeons.

"I really must get back to work, Sir", she pleaded again but to no avail.

"Didn't I say you should stay put", he croaked.

Evelyn was at a loss, so she looked up at Dagonet who was already scrunching his forehead as usual when he was angry.

"Sir Percival, I wouldn't want you to be distracted during the game. When I win I prefer to know that my opponent was likewise determined", he put on a fake smile.

"Ah, Sir Dagonet. No need to be worried for she shall only be a distraction later in the night", he laughed heinously.

Dagonet leaned forward placing his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together. "Evelyn, Sir, is one of our handmaidens. And Princess Guinevere's at that. We are not acquainted with all of Camelot's customs, but in Cameliard we do not take what is not ours", he explained earnestly.

Evelyn looked back and forth between the two and could undoubtedly feel the tension rising. She really didn't want the situation to escalate.

"Ah ah ah", Sir Percival pointed his finger at Dagonet and chuckled, "she is yours, am I right?"

Dagonet hesitated to answer and Evelyn suddenly felt the need to look at her fidgeting hands. This just couldn't get more awkward.

"Actually, no. She belongs to me", a stern voice stated out loud. All heads turned to see who had spoken, but Evelyn was the most shocked of all. "I would very much appreciate it, if you let her go. Now", Tristan added with emphasis.

There was a moment of silence before Sir Percival released his grip on Evelyn, his face still bearing a sly smile. "Now, laddy, no need to get overprotective", he teased holding up his hands in surrender. "Just having some harmless fun."

Tristan refrained from scoffing and leaned back in his chair. Someone really needed to lighten the atmosphere in the room, so Dagonet leaned forward and whispered for show, "The lad just doesn't like to share. If you know what I mean", he joked and the rest of the knights started laughing.

"Not going to hold that against him. Sharing a beauty like that shouldn't go well with any man", Sir Percival winked at Tristan who wasn't going to let himself be provoked. "So, my dear, why don't you go sit with your knight in shining armour over there and bring him some luck. He sure as hell needs it the way he's playing." That man really had too big of a mouth for his own good and Evelyn would have loved to stuff it. "Go on", he shoed her towards Tristan.

Why in Pete's sake did the evening have to turn from awkward, to absurd, to downright disastrous? Evelyn slowly made her way over to Tristan, apprehension clearly visible in his eyes. He had wanted to save her from Sir Percival but hadn't thought for a second that Evelyn would end up on his lap in exchange. A part of him feared the closeness though another part couldn't wait. He was nervous, but he couldn't let the other knights, most of all Sir Percival, catch onto it. So, he leaned back casually in his chair, moving it back slightly from the table in order to make room for Evelyn.

She didn't dare look at him at first, but they had to act normally, as though the close proximity was not unbeknown to them. So, she raised her eyes to look at Tristan who was holding out his hand to her with a gentle smile on his face. Evelyn couldn't help but take his hand and smile back. Maybe the evening wasn't turning out too bad after all, she thought to herself.

Tristan gave her hand a reassuring tug, motioning for her to sit down. Once she had comfortably placed herself on his lap, he moved his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her leg. It was a sort of intimate gesture and yet came so naturally. Evelyn could feel not only her heart racing but Tristan's too, which at least proved that she did have some kind of effect on him.

"Ah, now. Surely, you would want a good luck kiss from dear Evelyn here", Sir Percival wasn't going to let the matter rest so easily. He felt embarrassed and robbed of his pleasure. He could see that Tristan was not the sort of knight that chose to flaunt his conquests in front of others – he was more the young uptight and righteous type – and this would surely make him feel uncomfortable in the least.

Tristan nearly choked on the sip of wine he had just taken and felt Evelyn go entirely stiff. Sir Percival was becoming one huge pain in the ass they concluded individually.

"I don't think I need that much luck quite yet", Tristan tried to weave his way out of this dilemma.

"There's really no need to be shy, laddy. Go on, we won't look", Sir Percival roared with laughter and others snickered along.

If Evelyn hadn't been sitting on his lap in that moment, Tristan would have jumped over the table and strangled that mongrel until he shut his mouth for good. His inner turmoil between strangle or not strangle was interrupted when Evelyn wove her fingers through his and squeezed his hand soothingly. He turned to look at her and was met with a decisive expression that told him she was giving him permission.

Tristan's anger was quickly replaced with sheer anxiety for what was going to happen. He'd make it quick, yes, very quick. And then this whole fiasco would be over. No thinking. His thoughts were a muddle as it was and he couldn't even begin to make sense of what he was momentarily feeling. This was exactly why he only concentrated on his duties. Everything else completely overstrained him.

Evelyn wanted nothing more than to kiss Tristan. But this was so far from the moment she had envisioned. It was supposed to be romantic and true and pure…and not provoked by some dim-witted buffoon with an additional audience. Though more important right now was to prevent a heated argument and Tristan being humiliated in front of the other knights. Therefore she too wanted to get it over with as speedily as possible.

They were both too nervous to look at the others face. Evelyn raised her hand to cup his firm jaw while Tristan placed his free hand around Evelyn's neck. After a deep breath they each moved towards the other – lips coming closer and closer. At first they just touched softly, but suddenly Tristan was overcome with an urgent need to press Evelyn flush against his body and kiss her deeper. She tasted sweet, yet striking but still innocent – it was intoxicating.

To say Evelyn was surprised would be an understatement, but she welcomed the movements of his lips against hers and the feel of his strong arms pulling her tightly against him. Emotions took over, all shreds of restraint vanished in an instant and she was kissing him back feverishly.

Their amused audience remained forgotten until a low grumble and shrill whistles broke through to them and they turned their heads sheepishly towards the others. Evelyn felt completely exposed and hid her face behind Tristan's while the latter hastily tried to catch his breath and shake himself out of a momentary daze.

Clearing his throat he turned to Sir Percival who went green with envy. "Looks like I just got very lucky", Tristan smugly stated. "All thanks to you, of course."

The slight twitching in Sir Percival's face was a mere indication of the anger and resentment that were boiling inside of him. He couldn't even fake a smile and gripped his cards tightly. "Shall we get back to the game then?", he changed the subject and quickly averted his gaze. Tristan 1 Sir Percival 0.

While the other knights were occupied with redistributing the cards, Tristan took advantage of their distraction and pulled Evelyn's head down to whisper in her ear, "We'll have to talk about this later."

Evelyn pulled back to see Tristan gently smiling at her, so she nodded faintly in agreement. Once he had turned his attention back to the table, Evelyn too shifted on his lap in order to watch the recommencing card game. She barely noticed Tristan's hand slide along her leg to take a hold of one of hers until he enclosed it in his. It was definitely going to be a good talk.


	14. The Three Ls Live, Laugh and Love

Hi ya…so the story continues ; ) Not so much action this time though. And sorry for the switch from Margarit to Mary…my bad...I'm just gonna go with Mary from now on...I wanna finish up this fic in near future – but look forward to a couple more chapters!

* * *

**The three Ls - Live, laugh and love**

It was early morning when Gwen awoke. She stifled a yawn and stretched and then just lay in her comfy bed remembering the events of the past night. It had been wonderful and Arthur - there were no words to describe why her heart fluttered wildly just at the thought of him – had been wonderful. She had come to Camelot hoping to leave as soon as possible and now she just wished she wouldn't have to leave. Despite all odds she had found the one man, the one love, she had been looking for in the place she had least expected. It was too good to be true, too much like the sickeningly sweet happy endings in children's fairy tales and yet it was real. So unbelievably real.

"I assume you had a very pleasant evening with, Arthur?"

Gwen jumped at the sudden sound of a voice, bolting upright in her bed to see who it was even though she would have recognised that voice from a million others.

"God, you scared me", she inhaled deeply.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault that you daydream", Evelyn mused.

"I wasn't daydreaming", Gwen objected while fiddling with the covers.

"Aha", Evelyn wasn't buying it and pointed at her face. "You've got that…"

"Let me guess", Gwen interrupted, "that lovey-dovey look", and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, that makes two of us. So, how about you tell me about Tristan first?"

Evelyn halted abruptly, an even bigger smile creeping on to her face, which she tried to conceal though to no avail.

"I knew it!", Gwen exclaimed taking a hold of Evelyn's arm and pulling her to sit on the bed. "Tell me everything…and don't leave out the details", she smiled girlishly.

"Fine, but after that, it's your turn", Evelyn insisted and then began with retelling the events of the previous evening.

Hours of endless giggling and swooning and bouncing around on the bed went by until both had retold their stories. They might have been grown women but right then they felt like young teenage girls crushing on their first boy.

"It's unbelievable how lucky we are", Evelyn muttered to Gwen who was lying beside her, both staring at the canopy of the bed.

"Yeah, I guess it is", Gwen turned to face Evelyn, "So, when are you going to have that talk with Tristan?"

Fact was that the games had lasted long into the night until nearly half the knights had finally passed out after excessive drinking. Evelyn in the meanwhile had fallen asleep on Tristan's lap, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. So, Tristan along with Dagonet had carried her back to her chambers and set her down to sleep in her bed. By the time she had woken up and found her bearings, she only had time to notice their backs leaving the room before she fell back asleep.

"Well, I hope some time soon. I really have no idea what's been planned for today."

"Arthur said he wanted to start on the whole training-the-children-idea today, so maybe they're helping him out", Gwen suggested. "You know Dagonet would never pass up on an opportunity to be with children."

"Definitely not", Evelyn agreed and they both smiled at the memories of Dagonet being hounded by five or six children at a time, all clinging to him and laughing joyously while he played the big bad monster that had to be slain. "So, how about we have breakfast, get dressed and then head out to see what they're up to?"

"I'm in", Gwen agreed. "Oh, an we should stop by Mary's to see if she wants to join us. I think she might just become a very good friend", she smiled.

"You know what, I think so too", Evelyn smiled back and with that they got out of bed.

* * *

Merlin slowly stumbled towards Arthur's chambers nearly tripping over his own feet twice. The games had continued well into the night and he had hardly slept, so not really being a morning person wasn't working in his favour right now. All he wanted was to climb back into his bed and just cuddle with his pillow without disturbance. But your royal pratness would probably have a ridiculous list of things for him to do. Grumbling repeatedly, he opened the door without knocking and stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're dressed?", Merlin uttered. "And you've had your breakfast?" He couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe he was still sleeping and this was just one very very weird dream. So, he pinched himself. _Nope, not dreaming. Crap, that hurt. Memo to myself: try something else next time. _

Arthur merely shot him a quizzical look and then pushed it aside. "I am capable of dressing myself, Merlin", he emphasized. "As for breakfast: you're late. Again might I say? So, I had someone else bring it."

Merlin just scratched his head, making it an even bigger mess than before. "Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't get much sleep," and he smiled coyly.

"I can see that. You look like you just rolled your way out of bed."

"Kind of did actually", he chuckled.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes he really didn't know why he kept Merlin as his manservant. He was a complete klutz, chaotic and downright useless at times. But then again, it was never boring with him and even if he wouldn't admit it in a million years, he did see Merlin as a friend that he could count on when life got rough.

"You're unbelievable you know that?", Arthur joined in and gave him a slap on his back.

This is definitely a very weird morning, Merlin thought to himself. Arthur usually wasn't so lenient when it came to his tardiness or mistakes.

"What got you in such an exceptionally good mood?", he asked curiously. He was almost certain that it had something to do with Gwen.

Arthur looked at him questioningly, "I'm always in a good mood", he answered and turned away from Merlin filing through papers on his desk.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Now, we both know that's not true", and moved over to the window. "Anyhow, you usually throw numerous objects at my head when I mess up, hence something must be different today. So, what happened with Gwen?"

It seemed Arthur was finally dropping his guard and stepped away from the desk to perch himself on the windowsill. "It went well", he smirked. "Very well. How did you know?"

"Evelyn", Merlin thought her name would be explanation enough.

"Hmm, should have guessed."

"Well, you know girls…always have to talk about boys with their friends."

"And how would you know?", Arthur quipped.

"You've never been in the kitchens have you? It's gossip heaven."

"I'll have to pay it a visit someday", Arthur joked. "So, what else did she say?"

"Nothing much. The last time I talked to her was yesterday evening", he shrugged. "So, did you kiss her?"

Arthur couldn't help but gape at Merlin, "That's none of your bloody business!", and then slapped him across the head.

Clutching his head, Merlin just smiled cheekily, "So you did!" and then laughed again when Arthur started pouting. Once he had settled a certain tension filled the air. "She's the one, huh?", Merlin said seriously more as a statement than a question.

After a few seconds of silence, Arthur turned to face Merlin blushing all the while, "Yeah. She is."

"I'm really happy for you", and Merlin truly meant it. Deep down they both knew they were friends. And that's what friends did.

"Thanks, Merlin", Arthur spoke sincerely. He just nodded in response.

* * *

Gwen and Evelyn had hastily gotten ready and were now making their way over to Mary's chambers. While Evelyn was still wearing her usual handmaiden dress, Gwen had opted for a somewhat tight fitting pair of dark brown trousers, a white cotton shirt with an elaborately decorated belt slung around her upper waist and her favourite riding boots. If they were walking about town all day looking for possible trainees and then actually training them, then she didn't want to be stuck in a suffocating dress and impractical shoes.

They knocked on the door and heard Mary call out for them to enter. There were books strewn all over the place, the table, the chair, the carpet...

"You really do read a lot", Gwen stated the obvious.

"It's a mess, I know", Mary pardoned stepping out from behind the partition in a casual dress, similar to the one she had worn the day before on their excursion. She had refrained from knotting her hair in a tight bun and let them hang freely. It really did become her, Gwen and Evelyn thought.

"Well, Gwen is no better", Evelyn teased and received a gentle slap on the shoulder in exchange. "What, I'm only telling the truth! You'd be lost under heaps of clothing and armour and who knows what if I weren't there", she added to prove her point.

"Alright, so I'm not the tidiest. Doesn't mean there isn't an order to it. I know where I put things nonetheless…it's organized messiness", Gwen beamed making all three of them laugh.

"So, what's the plan for today?", Mary asked half occupied with finding her other slipper.

"Well, Arthur wants to start training boys from town who want to become knights", Gwen announced proudly. "He thinks everyone should be given the opportunity no matter what their lineage."

"That's very noble of him," Mary didn't seem all too surprised. "But then again our nobility wouldn't agree. Rather ironic, don't you think…and depressing."

"Let's hope Arthur changes all that", Evelyn put forward.

"With Guinevere by his side I don't think there's away around it", Mary agreed smiling at Evelyn. "Any don't put any energy into denying it – we all know he's going to chose you", she pointed to Gwen before she could object.

"Fine. But what is 'there's no way around it' supposed to mean?", Gwen pouted crossing her arms.

"Fairly simple. First of all, you don't exactly pose as a good example for customary noble behaviour, which I like by the way, and secondly, you have a way of influencing him like no other", Mary explained.

"Good to know", Gwen chuckled. "And thank you, for the compliment. I thrive in rebellion", she stated comically.

"So, we'll be going to town and the training fields, I assume?"

"Yes, so look forward to a long day out", Evelyn looked slightly weary.

"Right, and on the way we'll fill you in on all of last nights events", Gwen added raising her eyebrows towards Evelyn suggestively.

"Would you stop that, it's not like you and Arthur were the epitome of innocence either", Evelyn shot back.

Mary was clearly enjoying their banter. "Looks like I have a lot to catch up on. And I can hardly wait", she chimed grabbing both their arms and leading them out of her room.

* * *

I'd appreciate every and all reviews. They're like energy drinks, just way better! ; )


End file.
